Unbreakable Bond
by BlueEyedCountryGirl
Summary: Corlie & Paul have been best friends since they were born but he phases & pushes Corlie away on Sam's orders.She turns to Jacob, their friendship becomes something more & he phases leaving her alone. What happens when she's imprinted on by one of the guys
1. Best Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ok so this is my new story i've been working on and I thought I would go ahead and post the first chapter and see what you think of it.  
><strong>

**SUMMARY:Corlie and Paul have been best friends since they were born but when he phases he pushes Corlie away on Sam's orders and she turns to Jacob. When their friendship becomes something more, Jacob ends up phasing leaving her all alone. How will everyone deal when one of the wolves imprint on Corlie?**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Corlie Phillips looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her dark brown hung halfway down her back and she had it pulled up in a ponytail today. She ran her fingers over her long sleeved blue shirt smoothing it out. Her best friend would be here in a few minutes so they could ride to school together. The two of them had known each other since they were babies. Their parents had been best friends since school so when Paul and Corlie were born they basically plopped them down next to each other and expected them to get along and surprisingly they did. The two of them grew up together, their birthdays were only three days apart so they usually had joint birthday parties. The two of them started school together at the same time, they were each other's first kiss at four years old. The two of them were playing outside at Corlie's house that day and a four year old Paul just grabbed Corlie and kissed her. They had their next kiss when they twelve during a game of spin the bottle. The two of them had been there for each other for everything, first dates, last dates, broken hearts, the two of them had an unbreakable bond to each other and their bond only strengthened as they got older and grew closer. Corlie remembered the first guy who had dumped her and broke her heart and what Paul did. He showed up at her house with a pizza with everything on it, chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, some sodas and her favorite movie which at the time was Beauty and the Beast, even though she was fourteen and Paul always made fun of her and refused to watch it with her. So he showed up and Corlie's mom led him up to her room where Corlie had locked herself away, not talking to anyone.

_Paul knocked on her bedroom door but Corlie didn't say anything_

"_Corlie," he said, "Its Paul." he added "Open the door, I have pizza and ice cream and your favorite movie," he said. "You know the one I hate." he added and she still didn't say anything._

"_Coraline," he said using her full name. "Please let me in," he told her and the door opened a few minutes later and Corlie stood in the door way._

"_Can I come in?" he asked quietly and she nodded and opened the door wider to let him walk in. He sat everything down on her bedroom floor and shut the door behind him. "Corlie," he said and she turned around and looked at him. He could tell she had been crying, her eyes were all red and puffy and she had tear streaks on her cheeks._

"_He wanted Lori," she told Paul as her eyes filled with tears. "I wasn't good enough for him," she cried. "He told me I was smart and sweet and a lot fun to be around but that Lori was so pretty." she told him as tears ran down her cheeks. _

"_Corlie, he's an idiot," Paul told her. "Come on," he said and pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. Corlie laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him and cried. "Shh," Paul said as he rubbed her back. "He's an idiot Corlie, you can do much better than him anyway." he told her and she pulled away and looked up at him. "He's an idiot and obviously blind because you are pretty." he told her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled up at him._

"_I have your favorite movie, favorite pizza and favorite ice cream." he told her and she smiled._

"_I'm lucky to have you as my best friend," she said and he smiled. _

"_Can't argue with you about that," he smirked and she rolled her eyes._

"_Now how about I put the movie in and we eat some pizza and ice cream." he told her. _

"_Sounds good," she said and Paul walked over and put the movie in the DVD player and turned it on. Then the two of them sat on the floor._

"_Pizza or ice cream first?" he asked._

"_Ice cream of course," she told him and he opened the container and handed her a spoon and they started to eat the ice cream, not really talking, but they didn't have to they had known each other so long that they didn't have to talk to be comfortable around each other. _

_The next day after her boyfriend had dumped her, Paul beat him up at school for making her cry._

* * *

><p>Corlie let out a sigh as she checked her reflection in the mirror one last time. Paul had always been her best friend but she pretty much fell for him that night. Noticing things like what a deep brown color his eyes are, how attractive he really was. He had a sweet side that nobody but her got to see. If his guy friends knew he was there with Corlie eating ice cream and watching Beauty and the Beast he would have never heard the end of it and he knew it. Jared, Paul's guy best friend he meet in first grade used to give him a hard time about his friendship with Corlie. But as they grew older Jared realized that Corlie wasn't going anywhere that her and Paul had a bond, a friendship that went deeper than most friendships. Corlie and Jared had become friends as well and she had a few other good friends at school, a girl named Kim who had a hopeless crush on Jared who was oblivious to her crush. She was also friends with three guys named Jacob, Quill and Embry. She let out a sigh and grabbed her bag and headed downstairs, Paul would be here any minute. Just as she stepped outside Paul pulled up in his beat up Chevy truck. Corlie smiled and walked to meet him, opening the door and sliding in.<p>

"Morning Coraline," he smiled.

"You know I hate to be called Coraline," she told him and he smiled bigger and looked over at her. Corlie really had gotten beautiful over the years and Paul found himself wanting her in ways a best friend shouldn't. He wanted to really kiss her and tangle his fingers in her long brown hair. He had pretty much fallen for Corlie that night when they were fourteen and he brought her pizza, ice cream and Beauty and the Beast. He had plenty of dates and girlfriends over the years but none that could ever compete with his best friend. He let out a sigh.

"I know you hate it, why do you think I call you that," he said and backed out onto the road and drove towards school.

"So have you heard anything from Jared?" Corlie asked him.

"No, I've tried calling him but he hasn't called me back." he told her. "His mom said he has the flu," he added. "But she won't let me come see him or anything."

"That's strange," Corlie sighed and Paul nodded. "I'm sorry I know you guys are worried about him and I am to." she told him. "But I'm sure he'll be back at school soon, he's been out about two weeks."

"I know Corlie," he sighed.

* * *

><p>The two of them walked in school, Kim was by Corlie's locker as Paul walked her over.<p>

"I'll see you two in a few minutes," he told her and walked away to go to his locker.

"Hey Kim."

"Morning," she said softly.

"You ok?"

"Have you or Paul heard from Jared?" she asked hopefully. Kim had the biggest crush on Jared, but he barely paid attention to her at all.

"No Kim, I'm sorry." Kim let out a sigh and nodded. "Come on lets head to class."

As the two of them walked to class Jacob, Quill and Embry joined them. Jacob walked beside Corlie, Embry squeezed between Kim and Corlie and Quill fell in step beside Kim.

"Morning," Quill said quietly.

"Morning Quill," Corlie replied. "Jake, Embry," she added.

"Morning beautiful," Embry said playfully giving her a wink. Corlie shook her head, he was such a flirt.

"Morning Corlie," Jacob said quietly. "Kim."

"Hey Jake," Kim smiled. They all walked together down the hall, Embry, Kim and Quill falling behind Corlie and Jacob as the halls filled and people tried to get to class.

"So," Jacob said. "I saw Jared yesterday." he added.

"Where?" Corlie asked.

"He was with Sam Uley," Jacob told him.

"The big guy with all the muscles," she said. "The one who dumped Leah Clearwater for her cousin?"

"That's him," Jacob said. "And Jared looks just like him," he added.

"No way Jake," she shook her head.

"I'm telling you what I saw," he told her as Paul fell in step with Jacob and Corlie making sure to squeeze between Corlie and Jacob. Paul knew Jacob had a crush on Corlie it was obvious from the looks he gave her and how he always tried to be close to her. Paul looked over at Corlie, he could see why Jacob would be attracted her, Corlie was beautiful. Corlie had light brown eyes with flecks of blue in them, long dark hair that was begging to have your fingers tangled it as you kissed her. She had curves and a toned stomach and was almost as tall as he was right now, but he had grown some more the past few days. Paul was attracted to her himself, he had fallen for her a few yeas ago but kept it to himself, no reason to ruin a lifelong friendship just because he had become attracted her and might possibly be in love with her.

"Hey Jake said he saw Jared yesterday." Corlie told him.

"You did?" Paul asked quickly. "How is he?"

"I didn't talk to him, he was with Sam Uley," Jacob told him.

"Seriously?" Paul asked shocked.

"Yep and Jared looks just like Sam, he's gotten huge, lots of muscles and taller."

"Damn, with Sam Uley." Paul said and shook his head and looked up and that's when he saw Jared at his locker and Jacob was right. He had gotten taller and bigger.

"Is that Jared?" Kim asked shocked.

"Yeah," Jacob said.

"What happened to him?" Kim asked.

"Drugs?" Corlie asked Paul.

"I hope not," Paul sighed. "I'm going to talk to him, I'll see you in class."

"Ok, be careful Paul," Corlie told him. "Come on," she said to Jacob and they walked to class.

* * *

><p>Paul made his way over to where Jared was standing by himself.<p>

"Jared," Paul said and he turned around, an angry scowl on his face,

"What!" he snapped and Paul took a step back.

"We've all just been worried about you," Paul told him. "Wanting to make sure you're ok," Paul told him.

"I'm fine," he said furiously.

"Jared," Paul said. "We're friends and if there is something going on, you can tell me."

"I'm fine Paul but we can't be friends anymore," Jared told him. "I can't be friends with any of you anymore."

"Jared!" Paul exclaimed.

"Paul its really better for you to stay away from me," Jared told him. "Please just listen to me, you'll understand soon enough," he added sadly. "I wish you wouldn't have to understand," he said quietly and turned and walked away leaving Paul standing by himself. Paul finally turned around and walked to class.

* * *

><p>When Paul got to class he walked in and took his seat behind Colie. She turned around and looked at him.<p>

"What happened?" she asked.

"He doesn't want anything to do with us anymore," Paul whispered.

"Whatever happened to him….I don't know Corlie but he said I'd understand soon enough," Paul told her. "Like whatever happened to him is going to happen to me," he said worriedly.

"Hey," Corlie told him and got up and sat on the edge of his chair. "Everything will be ok," she assured him. "You know I'll do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to you." he smiled.

"I know Corlie," he sighed and she rested her head against his arm. "Just like I do for you." he added. "I've got your back, you got mine."

"Always," she smiled and looked up at him.

"Since our parents plopped us down next to each other," he smiled at her. "You want to drop by later after school?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled and stood up and went back to her seat in front of him.

* * *

><p>After school Corlie went to Paul's house after telling her parents where she was going. Her parents never tried to keep them apart, they were glad they were still friends and that they had each other and their friendship had stayed strong. As soon as Corlie left the house with her books in case they decided to do homework Corlie's mom called Paul's mom . The two of them had been planning Paul and Corlie's wedding since they were four and Paul had kissed her the first time. Both Paul and Corlie's mom's knew that they're kids had fallen in love with each other, they weren't sure when it happened but they just knew it had happened. The two of them just wondered when the two of them were going to realize it.<p>

When Corlie got to Paul's house she knocked on the door and Paul's mom answered it, she was on the phone.

"Come on in Corlie," she smiled. Paul's mom was beautiful, she was tall and thin. Her long hair hung almost to her waist and her light brown eyes still had a mischievous twinkle in them, like Paul's always did.

"Yes, she just got here," Paul's mom said into the phone. "Paul's upstairs in his room," she added.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Oh I know," Corlie heard her say. "She'll look so beautiful in a floor length dress." Corlie shook her head as she walked up the stairs. She stopped in front of Paul's door and knocked twice.

"Come on in Corlie," she heard him say and she opened the door and walked inside closing it behind her.

"Hey," she smiled and he looked over at her and sat his phone down.

"Hey," he sighed. "Jared won't even answer his phone." he added. Corlie sat her books down and walked over to Paul and sat by him.

"I'm sorry Paul, I know the two of you were close." she said quietly and he just shrugged.

"I can't do anything about it," he told her. "So what's going on?"

"Our moms are still planning our wedding," she told him and she saw a big smile appear on his face.

"They're determined for us to get married," Paul smiled.

"How disappointed do you think they'll be when it doesn't happen?" she asked him.

"They'll get over it," he shrugged.

"Well how about this," she said. "If neither one of us are married by the time we're thirty we'll marry each other."

"Sounds good to me," he smiled. "Can't think of anyone I'd rather be married to than by best friend in the whole world." she smiled.

"Yeah because I already know how gross you can be and all your bad habits." she teased.

"Yeah whatever," he rolled his eyes and looked over at her. "You know Jacob Black has a crush on you right?"

"Paul be serious," she told him.

"I am serious," he told her. "I see how he looks at you, how he always tries to be as close to you as he can." Paul told her. "He wants to be more than your friend Coraline," he added.

"And how do you feel about that?" she asked.

"You can date whoever you want Corlie, just be careful ok," he told her and she nodded.

"I will, but Jake's not going to ask me out," she said confidently.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well every time we're together you purposely put yourself between us," she told him. "I know you do."

"Sorry," he apologized. "But I'm always going to look out for you." she smiled.

"I know Paul," she said and laid her head against his arm. "And I know you're worried about Jared, but maybe if you give him some space he'll come around."

"Maybe but I think he really meant it when he said he didn't want to be friends with any of us anymore." Paul told her.

"I'm sorry Paul, I know you and Jared were close," she said quietly.

"Well we obviously weren't as close as I thought if he can just push me out of his life like that," he said sadly and Corlie rubbed his back with her hand. "If he can push us all out like that." he added.

"Paul."

"As long as I never loose you I'll be ok," he told her. "You've been there for me through everything, you're like the glue that holds me together sometimes Corlie." she smiled.

"Well I think you know I'm not going anywhere," Corlie told him. "Now what do you want to do?" she asked him. "Homework, watch a movie, you want me to get out of you're way."

"I definitely don't want you to leave Corlie." he told her and she let out a sigh and nodded.

"We can go help your mom plan our wedding," she teased and she saw his lips turn up in a smile.

"Coraline," he shook his head.

"I'm surprised she doesn't have bridal magazines somewhere," Corlie sighed.

"Oh she does, in the kitchen, top shelf of the pantry behind the cereal." he told her and Corlie's mouth dropped open.

"Seriously?" she asked and Paul nodded.

"Yep."

"You serious about Jacob having a crush on me?" she asked.

"Yes Corlie," he answered. "I don't know why you would doubt it."

"I don't have that much luck with boyfriends in case you haven't noticed."

"I know," Paul sighed. "I've been through every breakup with you." she smiled.

"I know through every guy that dumped me, cheated on me or decided I just wasn't good enough," she sighed. "And you beat them up, all of them." He smirked.

"Yep and I'd do it again," he told her. "They made you cry, no guy is going to make you cry Corlie."

"You can't beat up every guy that makes me cry Paul."

"Well those guys should be lucky you want to go out with them," Paul told her. "None of them deserved you and Jacob Black may be my friend but he sure as hell doesn't deserve you either."

"Paul," she sang and he smiled.

"I mean it Corlie."

"I know you do," she whispered and kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. "So you don't have a girl to go see tonight?"

"No," he sighed. "I'm not hooking up with anyone tonight."

"Are you ever going to have a serious girlfriend?"

"I doubt it," he admitted. "Just having an occasional hook up works good for me." he told her and she shook her head.

"Paul," she said quietly and he looked over at her. He could never tell her the real reason he never had serious relationships and he had tried a couple, the real reason was that no other girl could measure up to the girl he measured every other girl against, the one girl he wanted but could never have, his best friend Corlie.


	2. She Broke the Number One Rule

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2:<br>**

During the next week of school Jared continued to ignore Paul and his old friends, choosing to just be by himself. None of them knew what had happened, that Jared had phased into a wolf, that the legends of the tribe they had heard their whole lives were true. Sam Uley was the first to phase, he had still been dating Leah Clearwater at the time and their relationship was pretty serious. Then one day Sam met Leah's cousin Emily and the next thing everyone knew he had dumped Leah for Emily. The weirdest thing about the whole situation was that Leah's dad wasn't even angry about it.

* * *

><p>Paul had tried several times to talk to Jared but nothing worked. It seemed as if Jared wanted nothing more to do with Paul or anyone else and nothing Paul could say was going to change his mind. Then at the end of the week that's when it happened. Everyone was getting ready to go home for a long weekend. Kim was going to stay over at Corlie's house and Paul had agreed to give them both a ride to Corlie's house after school. The two of them were waiting by his truck for Kim to show up but she hadn't yet and school had been out fifteen minutes.<p>

"I wonder what's taking her so long," Corlie said.

"Maybe she's having girl problems," Paul smirked.

"I do not believe you just said that," Corlie shook her head and hit him on the arm. "I'm going to look for her ok."

"Go on, I'll wait here," Paul told her and she walked inside the school and when Corlie found Kim she was at her locker talking to the last person she ever expected to see her talking to, Jared.

* * *

><p>Kim was rushing through the halls at school. She knew Paul and Corlie would be waiting for her. She had just slammed her locker shut and turned around and it felt like she walked into a brick wall. She looked up and saw Jared and he was scowling angrily at her.<p>

"Jared," she whispered. Jared looked at Kim and their eyes met. Sam had told him all about imprinting and how it happened to him and Emily. But he never expected it to happen to him or for it to feel the way it did. It felt as if everything shifted in the world and Kim, the girl in front of him was now holding him to the earth. She was beautiful and he had no idea how he had never realized it before. All that mattered was Kim, the beautiful girl in front of him, his imprint that he would do anything for.

"Kim," he whispered.

"What happened to you?" she asked quietly.

"I'd like to tell you about it and now I can," he told her and Kim smiled and he couldn't help but think what a beautiful smile she had. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked. "Hang out a little?"

"I would love to Jared," she smiled and his face broke out in a smile and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Is now good?" he asked.

"Now is perfect," she sighed. Jared took her books from her to carry them as Corlie walked over.

"Kim," Corlie said and Kim turned to look at her.

"Hey Corlie," she smiled.

"Paul and I have been waiting on you for like fifteen minutes," she told her and Kim looked confused.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You're staying over tonight, Paul is giving us a ride home," she reminded her.

"Oh no I forgot," Kim said. "I'm going to hang out with Jared for a little while."

"Seriously, the guy has been ignoring all of us for the past week and he's barely spoken to you even though we all sat at the same lunch table until a week ago." Corlie told her. "He's ignored you for years and now just because he asks you're ready to just drop everything to go with him." she said getting upset.

"I'll come by after I finish with Jared," Kim told her and Corlie looked at her shocked.

"Don't bother Kim, I don't care if you spend the whole afternoon and night with Jared if you want to, I don't care," she said getting upset. "I would never blow you off to hang out with some guy," she told her and Jared growled at her.

"Corlie I…" Kim said and looked at Jared. "Did you just growl at her?"

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Corlie, I'll call you later," Kim told her and Corlie shook her head and turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>When Corlie walked back out Paul saw that she was alone.<p>

"Did you find her?" Paul asked.

"Yeah and you'll never believe who she left with," Corlie told him.

"Who?"

"Jared."

"What?" Paul asked surprised.

"Yes Paul, Kim was with Jared and she just totally left with him, never mind that we had plans," Corlie said upset.

"Corlie," Paul said. "I know you were looking forward to a girl's night with Kim," he added. "But I'm available tonight." she smiled. "We can do whatever it was you and Kim were going to do."

"Oh so you're going to let me paint your nails and do your make-up," she smiled.

"No Corlie," he said and she let out a sigh.

"I know Kim has been in love with Jared forever but he barely acknowledged her even though we've all sat at the same lunch table for years and she's always been right there by him." Corlie said. "And now that he's finally decided to pay attention to her she's willing to drop everything to just run off and be with him." Corlie let out a frustrated sigh. "She broke the number one rule."

"What is that?" Paul asked curiously.

"You don't ditch your friends for some guy." she sighed.

"We can go see a movie tonight," Paul suggested.

"You don't have a date?" she asked and he smiled.

"Not yet I was going to see if Tara wanted to hook up tonight but that can always wait," Paul told her. "You're my best friend Corlie." he added and she smiled. "So what do you say, movie tonight?" he asked.

"Ok," she agreed.

"Well lets get you home then," Paul said and Corlie opened the door to his truck and climbed in as Paul walked around to the other side and got in. He looked over at Corlie to make sure she was ready to go and then he started the truck and drove off towards Corlie's house.

* * *

><p>The drive to Corlie's house was silent between Paul and Corlie. When he pulled up outside her house Corlie grabbed her bag.<p>

"6:30?" Paul asked.

"Sounds great, see you later," she smiled and opened the door and got out. Paul waited until she got inside and then he drove away to his house.

Corlie was standing in front of her mirror checking her reflection. Paul would be here in a few minutes to pick her up for the movies and she had no idea why she was nervous. Its not like it was a date or anything. Corlie also hadn't heard from Kim since she left with Jared after school and she just had a weird feeling that she wouldn't be hearing much from Kim anymore now that Jared had decided to notice her. She let out a sigh and looked at herself again, she was wearing skinny jeans, a purple top and black boots. She decided she looked as good as she was going to look and went to the living room to wait on Paul. When she got in there her mom was watching TV with her dad.

"Hey honey," her mom said. "You look nice."

'Thanks." she said quietly.

"I thought Kim was staying over," her mom said.

"Yeah well, apparently Jared decided to notice she was alive so she ditched me for him, Paul's taking me to a movie."

"Jared Cameron?" her dad asked.

"Yeah, he's ignored her for as long as we've known him even though Kim has an obvious crush on him but like I said he could care less it was like he didn't even know she was there but all of a sudden today, he decides to notice her and asked Kim to hang out so of course she went with him, who cares that we had plans," Corlie told them. "Who cares that she broke the number one rule."

"What rule?" her dad asked.

"You never ditch your girl friends for some guy who's most likely going to ditch you in a few weeks or months." Corlie told him and she looked out the window.

"Kim and Jared," her dad said. "Good," he added low enough so he thought Corlie couldn't hear.

"Yeah its great that my friend ditched me for some guy," Corlie snapped and she saw Paul pull up. "Thank god," she said "Well there's Paul I'll be back later."

"Have fun!" her mom said as she opened the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>"So Jared and Kim," her dad said.<p>

"Possible imprint?" her mom asked.

"I don't know," her dad said. "Sounds like it," he added. "Sam will know if it is."

"You think any of the other boys will phase?" she asked.

"Its possible, but I would think Paul will be next," he told her. "He's gotten bigger over the past few weeks." he added. That's usually how it goes from what we know about it. Corlie's dad was on the tribal council.

"Lets just hope he isn't because not being around Paul will hurt Corlie and you know how all the guys have to sever ties especially the first few weeks." Corlie's mom said.

"I know, they've known each other forever and I really hope I am wrong about Paul but I don't think I am."

* * *

><p>Corlie walked out of her house and over to Paul's truck and got in before he had a chance to get out.<p>

"I was going to come to the door and get you." he told her.

"Its fine Paul," she sighed.

"You haven't heard from Kim?" he asked.

"No," she sighed. "I haven't heard anything from her since she left with Jared."

"I'm sorry," Paul said quietly as he turned his truck around and drove out of La Push to the movie theater.

"So is there any movie you want to see?" he asked.

"Not really, I don't care," she sighed.

"Would you rather just go home?" he asked quietly.

"No, I definitely don't want to be home." she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"My dad seems to think that Kim being with Jared is a good thing."

"He does," Paul said confused.

"Yeah, because it didn't matter that he's ignored her for her whole life," Corlie told him shaking her head. "Its almost like there's some big secret we're not in on." she added.

"I'm sure its nothing like that," Paul told her. "Maybe Jared just finally came to his senses and saw what's been in front of him forever," he added.

"Maybe," she sighed. "Its about damn time to," she added and Paul smiled.

"So what do you want to eat?" he asked her.

"I don't care Paul go wherever you want," she told him. "You know I'm not that picky."

"I know," he sighed and drove a little further before pulling into a small restaurant. He turned the truck off and looked over at Corlie.

"This ok?" he asked.

"Its fine," she smiled and Paul got out of the truck and was walking around to open the door for Corlie when she opened it and hopped down out of the truck and shut the door.

"Corlie," he said.

"What?"

"I was going to be nice and open the door for you, you could have waited." he told her and she smiled.

"Oh I didn't know you did that kind of thing," Corlie teased. "I can get back in the truck so you can open the door for me if you want."

"Don't tease me Coraline."

"Come on I thought we were eating." she said and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. Paul just smiled and let her lead him inside.

* * *

><p>Once they were inside the two of them found a table and sat down. A waitress came over a few seconds later and asked what they wanted to drink and left to get it as they looked over their menu's.<p>

"So what are you having?" he asked.

"Chicken fingers and a baked potato," she told him.

"Sounds good," Paul said. "I'm having steak and a baked potato."

"What a surprise," Corlie said sarcastically.

"Ok so I'm predictable," he said.

"Yep you always order your steak medium well and your potato with no sour cream, because you don't like the way sour cream looks." Paul smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders as the waitress sat their drinks down in front of them.

"So what can I get you to eat?" she asked.

"She will have the chicken tenders with a baked potato, no sour cream, honey mustard for the chicken tenders."

"And he'll have the steak, medium well and baked potato, no sour cream," Corlie said and the waitress wrote it down and took their menu's and went to put their order in.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Paul asked her.

"I don't care Paul, nothing to violent," she told him.

"Well I don't want to see anything sappy and sad." Paul told her and she smiled.

"Ok we'll decide on something," Corlie said. "We always do."

* * *

><p>When Corlie and Paul were leaving the restaurant to get ready to go to the movies they saw Jared and Kim walking out in front of them.<p>

"That looks like Jared and Kim," Paul said to Corlie.

"It is Jared and Kim," Corlie told him and Jared whipped his head around.

"You two have something to say?" Jared growled.

"Jared don't," Kim said and laid a hand on his arm. "Hey you two."

"Kim," Paul said.

"Hi Kim, having fun?"

"Yes I am," she answered. "Are you having a good time with Paul?"

"Always," Corlie answered.

"Jared," Paul said. "What happened to you?"

"Just pray you never have to find out," Jared told him. "Come on Kim," Jared said and Kim slipped her hand in his and they walked away. Paul went to go after them but Corlie grabbed his arm.

"Maybe you should let it go," she said softly and he nodded.

"We have a movie to get to anyway right," he whispered.

"Not of you don't want to," she told him. "I'll understand if you want to skip it."

"No I want to go to the movies with you," he told her.

"Well lets go then." she said and he smiled as they walked to his truck. Corlie went to open the door to get in.

"Wait!" Paul exclaimed and Corlie jumped.

"What is it?" she asked and he walked over and opened the door for her and she shook her head but smiled as she climbed inside Paul then walked around the truck and got in the other side sliding behind the wheel.

"Lets get to that movie." he said and cranked the truck and drove off.

* * *

><p>When the two of them got to the movies they looked over everything and finally came to a decision on a movie that had action in it for Paul and a little side of romance for Corlie. The two of them found a place to sit in the theater and waited for the movie to start. The lights finally went down and the previews started and soon the movie was underway. Paul and Corlie had sat beside each other silently during the movie, neither one of them moved until Corlie rested her hand on the arm rest between her and Paul and her arm bumped his.<p>

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Its ok, I can share," he said and moved his arm and let Corlie rested her arm beside his. Paul smiled over at her and turned back to the movie.

* * *

><p>After the movie Paul drove Corlie home and walked her to her front door taking her hand in his as he did.<p>

"Thanks for taking me to dinner and to a movie tonight," she told him.

"You don't have to thank me Coraline," he whispered. "I think you know I'd do anything for you."

"I know Paul," she told him. "And you know I'd do anything for you as well."

"I know," he said. "Did I tell you how pretty you looked tonight?"

"No I don't think you ever did," she smiled.

"Well you look so beautiful tonight Corlie," he said softly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You look pretty good yourself," she told him and he smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers. He pulled away from her and placed a kiss on her cheek and then pressed his lips against hers briefly before pulling away.

"Paul," she whispered and he smiled and touched his lips to hers again.

"Go get some sleep ok," he told her and she smiled and nodded.

"You to Paul," she said and ran her fingers across his cheek and noticed he was bit warmer than normal and seemed to be sweating a little. "Are you ok?"

"I feel ok."

"You feel like you might have a fever," she told him and pressed her hand against his forehead and cheeks. "

"You're really warm Paul," she said worried. "I think you definitely have a fever." she added. "Go home and get some rest, I hope you're not getting sick."

"Yeah me either," he sighed. "But now that you mention it I'm not feeling so well, I think I will go home and go to bed."

"Ok, thanks for tonight Paul," she said.

"No thanks necessary," he told her and Corlie opened the door and went inside.

* * *

><p>When Corlie went inside her mom was still up and watching some movie on Lifetime.<p>

"Hey," her mom smiled. "You have fun with Paul?"

"Always mom," she sighed. "He wasn't feeling well so I told him to go home and go to bed, I really hope he's not getting sick."

"Me either," her mom said quietly.

"It felt like he had a fever," she told her mom. "I really hope he's ok."

"Me to," her mom whispered as she shook her head.

"Well I'm going to go get ready for bed, good night mom," she said.

"Night Corlie." she said and Corlie went upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p><em>Corlie was on her way to see Paul at his house, they were around thirteen years old. He had missed school today and when she called his mom told her he was sick and that he was being extremely difficult. He wouldn't take any medicine or eat. When Corlie got to Paul's house she knocked on the door and his mom answered.<em>

"_How's he doing?" Corlie asked._

"_He's stubborn," his mom told her. "He won't cooperate with anything I ask him to do," she said frustrated. "He's being difficult."_

"_Paul's being difficult," Corlie said. "And how's that different from any other day." his mom smiled. _

"_Maybe he'll listen to you," his mom said and shoved a bottle of medicine in her hand. "You'll try?"_

"_Of course." Corlie said and made her way to Paul's room. She stopped in front of the door and knocked on it before opening it and walking in._

"_So why are you giving your mom such a hard time?" Corlie asked as she walked over to the bed._

"_I don't feel good," Paul whined._

"_Oh stop it, I know you don't feel good," she said. "But how do you expect to feel any better if you won't take medicine."_

"_It tastes awful," he complained._

"_But it will help you feel better."_

"_I don't want to," he said stubbornly._

"_Please Paul," Corlie said softly. "Will you take your medicine for me?"_

"_Corlie I…" he let out a sigh. "Ok I'll take it," he agreed and Corlie poured out the medicine and Paul drank it._

"_Yuck," he said and she smiled. "Now how about some food?"_

"_You'll stay with me?" he asked hopefully._

"_Yes Paul, I'll stay with you."_

"_Ok, I'll eat something." he told her. _

"_I'll go get it." she smiled.  
><em>


	3. The Flu

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: The flu<strong>

The next morning after breakfast Corlie called to check on Paul since he wasn't feeling well last night but he didn't answer his cell phone which wasn't like him because he always answered when she called him. Corlie let out a sigh before calling his mom.

"Hello," his mom answered.

"Hey, its Corlie," she said.

"Hey Corlie," his mom said softly.

"Is Paul ok?" Corlie asked concerned. "When he dropped me off last night, it felt like he had a fever and I thought he might be getting sick." she added. "I tried calling his cell phone but he didn't answer."

"He's in bed sweetie," Paul's mom told her. "He's not feeling well, he's most likely got the flu."

"Do you need me to come over and help with him?" Corlie asked her. "I know what a baby he can be when he gets sick and that he can be difficult."

"No, it would probably be best if you stayed away, I don't want you getting sick and neither would Paul," she told her.

"Ok," Corlie said. "You'll let me know if you need anything?"

"Of course," she told her, "don't worry about Paul he'll be fine." she assured her.

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend went by and Corlie never heard anything from Paul, she had tried calling again and his mom told her that he was still in bed with the flu, but he'd be fine in a week or so and told her not to come by to see him. So when Monday came Corlie knew Paul wouldn't come by to pick her up for school so her mom gave her the keys to her car and Corlie drove herself to school. When she was at her locker getting her books Jacob walked over.<p>

"Morning," Jacob said and Corlie turned around.

"Hey Jake," she said quietly.

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"Where's Paul this morning?" he asked. "You two are always together."

"His mom said he has the flu," Corlie told him as she slammed her locker shut.

"You don't believe her."

"She wouldn't even let me see him or talk to him," Corlie told him.

"Maybe she didn't want you getting sick," Jacob said helpfully.

"That's not it Jake because I've had to help take care of Paul every time he's gotten sick," she explained. "He's kind of a stubborn baby when he's sick and his mom could never get him to take medicine or anything but I could always." Jacob smiled.

"Could be because Paul's kind of in love with you," Jacob told her as they started walking down the hall to class.

"No he's not Jake that's ridiculous," she told him. "Even though our moms have been planning our wedding behind our backs since we were four and he kissed me for the first time."

"Are you serious?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, Paul even said his mom has wedding magazines hidden in the pantry behind the cereal." she told him.

"Hey," Jacob said as he bumped his arm against hers. "I know you're worried about Paul but I'm sure he'll be ok," he told her.

"I hope so Jake," she sighed as Embry and Quill joined them.

"Hey you two," Quill said.

"Hey," Embry said looking over at Corlie, "where's that beautiful smile at this morning?"

"Morning Embry," Corlie sighed.

"Where's Paul at this morning?" Quill asked.

"His mom says he has the flu," Corlie informed him and Embry arched his eyebrows.

"You don't believe her," Quill said.

"I think it's a bunch of bullshit because she won't let me see him." Corlie sighed.

"Don't you usually help take care of him when he's sick, you're the only one that can get him to take medicine and stuff right?" Quill asked.

"Right," Corlie said as they walked by Jared and Kim. "All I'm saying is if Paul has the flu I'll sprout wings and fly down this hallway."

"You think something else is going on?" Embry asked.

"Yes," Corlie sighed. "Paul and I have been best friends since we were born, he would never just blow me off or not want me around," she told them. "And you know I love you guys but I don't know what I'd do without Paul." she told them as they glanced back at Kim and Jared.

"What's going on with Kim and Jared?" Embry asked.

"Oh that," Corlie said. "You know how Kim and I were supposed to hang out this weekend, she was going to stay over and all that?"

"Yeah," Embry said.

"Well Paul and I waited for her Friday because he was going to take us to my house," she began. "anyway after fifteen minutes I went to find her, she was talking to Jared, apparently Jared finally decided to realize she was alive, since he never paid much attention to her before."

"And Kim's always had a crush on him," Jacob said.

"Yep, so when I find her she informs me she's going to hang out with Jared and she'll call me later," Corlie told them. "Lets say I haven't heard from her since then, except when Paul and I ran into them Friday night when we had dinner together," she added. "She hasn't called me since then and I don't think she will," Corlie told them.

"You can't believe that's true," Quill told her.

"She has what she's always wanted now and I have a feeling I won't be hearing much from her anymore." Corlie told them. "And we should get to class boys," Corlie told them.

"See you at lunch," Embry said and him and Quill walked away towards their class leaving Corlie and Jacob together.

"You really don't believe that do you?' Jacob asked her. "That you won't hear from Kim anymore."

"I don't know," she sighed. "I mean she said she'd call me over the weekend and she didn't," she told him. "I just hope Paul's ok."

"I'm sure he's fine, maybe you'll hear from him today."

"I hope so," she sighed. "Lets get to class."

* * *

><p>After school when Corlie got home she went to her room and changed into different clothes and tried to call Paul again but he didn't answer and she let out a sigh, calling his mom to see how he was. Paul's mom answered on the second ring.<p>

"Hello."

"Its Corlie again," Corlie said.

"Hello Corlie," his mom said.

"Is Paul any better?" Corlie asked her. "Or at least well enough for me to see him?"

"I'm sorry Corlie I still think its best for you to stay away for now," she told her. "I'm sorry I wish I could explain better but I can't." she added. "I have to go," she said.

"Ok," Corlie said and hung the phone up.

* * *

><p>The next week passed by and Paul still didn't show up at school and his mom still wouldn't let Corlie talk to him or see him. Corlie was really glad she had Quill, Embry and Jacob to keep her company at school. Kim was still hanging out with Jared all the time, she had obviously become his girlfriend over night and decided she didn't need anyone but Jared. Corlie had gotten closer to Jacob since Paul had been gone, it was obvious that he liked her as more than a friend she knew that but Jacob was easy to talk to about anything and she found she liked having Jacob around. She spent a lot of time with him and Quill and Embry at Jacob's house. Tonight was one of those nights, the four of them were at Jacob's, they had ordered pizza, while Jacob was fixing up a car.<p>

"So no one's heard anything from Paul?" Embry asked.

"No," Corlie said quietly. "Its almost like what happened with Jared," she added.

"Yeah it kind of is," Embry said. "And if its like what happened with Jared, Paul should be back in school by the middle of next week."

"We'll see," Corlie sighed and glanced over at Jacob and he smiled at her and she turned away from him.

"I just don't believe he would not even call you," Quill said to Corlie. "You two have known each other since you were born basically," he added getting upset. "I don't see why he would just not call you or not want to see you, the two of you are best friends, I don't get what's going on," he added angrily.

"Quill its ok," Corlie told him. "If Paul isn't talking to me, he has to have a good reason and hopefully I'll get an explanation when he gets back to school."

"Corlie you deserve an explanation about what is going on with Paul before he comes back to school," Quill said. "You're his best friend, you've known him forever, helped take care of him when he was sick," he said getting angry again.

"I know Quill but hopefully I'll know what's going on soon," she told him. "Please calm down,"

"Sorry," he apologized. "I think I'm just going to go home, I'm kind of tired."

"Ok be careful," Corlie told him.

"I'm going to go with him," Embry said. "See you two later." he added and followed Quill out. Corlie let out a sigh and grabbed the blanket Jacob kept lying in the garage and wrapped it around her. Jacob knew Corlie got cold easily so he left it out here for when she came over to see him. Which had been more often lately, sometimes they didn't talk at all and she just watched him work on his car. When Quill and Embry left Jacob walked over to the small sink in the garage and washed his hands and then went and sat by Corlie.

"Hey," he said bumping her arm with his and she smiled.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm great Jacob," she smiled.

"You know, I leave that out here for you because I know you get cold sometimes when you're hanging out with me."

"You don't get cold?" she asked.

"Sometimes," he told her and she smiled and held the blanket open and Jacob looked surprised but moved closer to her and pulled the blanket around them.

"That's sweet," she said. "That you leave the blanket out here for me because you think I might get cold," she added and smiled at him. "You're really sweet Jacob Black."

"No I'm not," he said.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Because of some of the thoughts that run through my head about you," he told her. "And because of what I'm about to do." he said and she looked up at him.

"Jacob," she said as she felt his thumb run across her lips and then he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He felt Corlie gasp, shocked by him kissing her and he began to think he shouldn't have kissed her but just as he was about to pull away he felt her lips move against his. Corlie slid her arms around his neck as she continued to kiss him, she never imagined she'd be kissing Jacob Black and enjoying it. Jacob pulled away and looked down at her.

"Corlie," he whispered. "I shouldn't have done that," he added and went to move away but she grabbed his hand and he turned and looked at her.

"Jacob."

"Please don't hit me," he said and Corlie shook her head.

"Jacob the only way I'll hit you is if you don't kiss me again." she told him and he looked shocked.

"Corlie," he said softly and leaned down and kissed her again, Corlie pulled herself closer to him, so close their bodies were touching as she felt Jacob running his fingers through her hair as he continued to kiss her. When Corlie pulled away she pressed her forehead against his.

"Corlie I…" Jacob said and she looked up at the clock.

"Damn it," she cursed.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"I'm going to be late for my curfew if I don't leave now," she told him. "My dad is going to have a fit if I'm late," she told him. "I have to go." she said and touched her lips to his.

"Corlie," Jacob said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she told him.

"Call me when you get home," he told her.

"I will, see you tomorrow Jacob." she said and ran out.

* * *

><p>When Corlie got home her mom was up watching TV.<p>

"Hey mom," she said and her mom glanced over at the clock.

"You just made it," her mom smiled. "Have fun with Jacob?"

"Yeah I did," she smiled. "Good night mom," she said and went upstairs to her room.

After changing clothes and getting ready for bed Corlie called Jacob.

"So you made it home," he said.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Right on time," she told him.

"Good," he sighed relieved. "You're going to come back over tomorrow."

"Yes Jake, I'll come back over tomorrow, I don't know when, some time tomorrow afternoon."

"You can come over when you get ready, I'll be here and you can stay as long as you want," he told her.

"Thanks," she said. "I told you, you were sweet."

"Well you can think that all you want," Jacob told her. "But my intentions aren't so sweet."

"Jacob," she said embarrassed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jacob said.

"Good night Jacob."

* * *

><p>Embry and Quill showed up at Jacob's house the next afternoon.<p>

"Hey guys," Jacob said looking up from what he was doing.

"So how long did Corlie stay last night?" Embry asked.

"She barely made it home in time for her curfew." Jacob told them.

"So what exactly were you two doing that caused her to barely make it home for her curfew?" Embry asked.

"Nothing," Jacob said.

"Oh come on Jake, you can tell us," Embry told him.

"Well I may have kissed her last night," Jacob told them and Embry's mouth dropped open in shock, "And she may have liked it."

"Seriously?" Quill asked surprised

"Yeah," Jacob smiled

"You and Corlie?" Quill asked.

"Well I'm not sure what we are exactly," Jacob sighed. "She had to run out so she wouldn't be late for her curfew."

"But you and Corlie," Embry said shaking his head. "I mean you're well you and Corlie she's, Well she's," Embry sighed. "I'm just going to say it, she's hot."

"I know I have no idea why she would want me either," Jacob sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that Jake," Embry told him.

"I know you didn't," Jacob sighed.

* * *

><p>Corlie made her way over to Jacob's house around 5:30 that day. When she knocked on the door Billy told her Jacob was in the garage working on a car like always and he let her go back. When she got back there she saw Quill and Embry were there.<p>

"Hey guys," Corlie said.

"Oh hey Corlie," Embry said smiling. Jacob looked over from what he was doing and smiled.

"Hey, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," he said.

"Oh, sorry I went ahead and got some homework out of the way before I came over, so I wouldn't have anything to rush back to do."

"Well, look at the time," Embry said. "I have somewhere to be and Quill has to go with me," he added.

"Oh you guys don't need to rush off because of me," Corlie said.

"We'll see you later Corlie," Embry said and left with Quill.

"Real subtle those two," Jacob said and Corlie smiled. Jacob washed his hands in the sink and then walked over to Corlie.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"Have a good day?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"It was ok," he told her. "It just got better though." he added and Corlie smiled as he closed the distance between them and leaned down and kissed her lips. Corlie slid her arms around his neck and she felt Jacob slide his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him. Corlie felt Jacob's hands running across her back then down her sides to stop on her hips before pushing her shirt up and running his hands under her shirt. Corlie pulled away and slapped Jacob's hands.

"No Jake," she said. "Your hands stay outside my clothes."

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"Its ok Jake," she told him. "Just…hands outside my clothes for now."

"No problem," he said and leaned down and touched his lips to hers again.

"Corlie," Jacob said.

"What is it?"

"I just…what exactly is going on with us?"

"I don't know Jake. I know I like you and enjoy spending time with you," she told him and he smiled.

"Yeah I like that to," he whispered.

"I also like kissing you," she told him.

"Yeah I like kissing you to Corlie," he said. "But I what I want to know is what do you want from me?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well I think I would like to see what this could turn into for us," Corlie told him.

"So you want to date or see each other exclusively or what?"

"Sounds good to me," she sighed and slipped her arms around his neck and he smiled.

"I can tell people you're my girlfriend." he said.

"Yes Jake," she smiled as she saw a big smile appear on his face and his eyes light up. "You have a beautiful smile," she told him and he leaned down and kissed her lips again.


	4. Paul's Return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<br>**

Corlie and Jacob continued to spend time alone together each night and the two of them were growing closer. Jacob walked her to class and held her hand and stole kisses in the hallway. Embry and Quill hadn't said much about her relationship with Jacob and she was wondering when one of them would. She also noticed that there was something strange going on with Quill now, he seemed to be getting bigger and a lot more angrier than normal, especially since he was always the nice one out of the group. Corlie was sitting in the only class she had alone with Embry waiting for their teacher to show up.

"Hey Corlie," she heard Embry say and she turned around to look at him.

"What's up Embry?" she asked.

"You and Jake," he said. "You are serious about liking him right?"

"Yes Embry, I do like Jake, I would never lie about the way I feel for him." she told him.

"Its just I know that you know he's liked you for a while but you were so obviously in love with Paul that he never tried anything," Embry told her.

"Embry, Paul never gave Jake a chance to try anything," she told him.

"That's true, he was always wedging himself between you two." Embry said.

"Look Embry I promise I'm not going to intentionally hurt Jake, I would never do that," she said. "I care about Jake, I really like him."

"Ok Corlie," he said. "I'm just worried about both of you, I don't want things to get messed up, we're loosing enough friends as it is, I don't want to loose anymore."

"Me either Embry," she said and Embry flashed her one of his beautiful smiles. "So do you know what's going on with Quill?" she asked him.

"No," Embry whispered. "But he's snaps at the slightest things now and he's gotten a lot bigger all of a sudden."

"Are you as worried about him as I am?" Corlie asked.

"Yeah I am."

* * *

><p>A couple of days later Paul made his return to school and Quill came down with the flu. To say Paul was different now that he was back would be an understatement. His hair was a lot shorter, he was also a lot taller now so he was over six feet tall. He had also gotten really muscular, she could see all the girls in the school eyeing him as they walked by. He looked a lot like Jared did and he now stood with Jared and Kim by Jared's locker.<p>

"Hey," Jacob said making Corlie turn away from Paul.

"Hey Jake," she said and he leaned over and kissed her lips.

"What were you so interested in over there?" Jacob asked as he the took her hand in his.

"Paul's back," she whispered and Jacob turned and saw Paul standing with Jared and Kim and he was staring at them, well more like angrily glaring.

"Have you talked to him?" Jacob asked.

"No and he hasn't given any inclination he wants to talk to me," she told him.

"Do you want to go talk to him?" Jacob asked her.

"He's been my best friend since we were born Jake," Corlie told him. "Of course I want to talk to him, I just don't think he wants to talk to me."

"Well go talk to him if you want," he said. "I'll see you in class," he told her and leaned over and touched his lips against hers and then made his way to class. Corlie took a deep breath and adjusted the strap of her bag that was on her shoulder and made her way over to where Paul was.

* * *

><p>Corlie finally stopped in front of Paul and took a deep breath.<p>

"Paul," Corlie said softly and he glanced down at her.

"What?" he snapped angrily and she jumped back at his tone.

"What's going on with you?" she asked. "I tried calling you and I talked to your mom and she wouldn't let me see you."

"Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to see you," he growled.

"Paul, we've been best friends forever, there isn't a part of my life that doesn't include you," she told him.

"Well maybe I'm tired of being friends with you Corlie, you're better off without me," he told her.

"Paul I…" she said as her eyes filled with tears. "Paul."

"Leave me alone Corlie," he told her. "We'll both be better off without each other," he told her. "We can't be friends anymore." he said meanly. "It seems as if you've already replaced me with Jacob Black anyway."

"No one could ever replace you Paul," she said getting upset. "Jacob and I have gotten closer since you've been out with…" she said looking him up and down. "It sure as hell wasn't the flu" she added. "Jacob and I have spent a lot of time together and…"

"You let him stick his tongue down your throat," Paul growled.

"Paul I…"

"It doesn't matter Corlie, we're not friends anymore," he told her and Corlie tried to fight back her tears but one managed to roll down her cheek before she turned and ran off.

"Damn it," Paul cursed and kicked the lockers.

"I know that had to be hard for you," Jared said. "But you do know Sam's right, its to dangerous for you to be around her right now."

"I know, but I do miss her," Paul said. "So much." he added. "And she's replaced me with Jacob Black."

"She hasn't replaced you Paul," Jared told him. "She's always been friends with him."

"I know."

"Well if it will make you feel better he'll end up hurting her to," Jared said.

"Why would that make me feel better?" he growled angrily.

"He'll phase to," Jared told him. "Quill is phasing now, he'll be out just like you," he added. "Jacob shouldn't be to far behind him."

"That sucks," Paul said and Jared nodded.

"We have to get to class." Jared said.

* * *

><p>Quill had just returned to school when Embry suddenly caught the flu to.<p>

"I would really like to know what the hell is going on," Corlie said to Jacob. The two of them were in his garage wrapped in the blanket together. They had been making out a little here and there, Corlie loved kissing Jacob and she really liked Jacob a lot.

"Me to Corlie," Jacob sighed as she leaned against him.

"I mean first Jared, then Paul, then Quill shows up like them and now Embry has the flu and how much you want to bet he shows up looking like Paul and Jared."

"I know Corlie," he sighed.

"Are you next or something?" she asked.

"No Corlie I am not going to be next, I don't want to be a part of whatever is going on with them," he said quietly. "I never want to leave you," he told her. "I won't hurt you the way Paul has, I could never do that to you," he said and Corlie leaned up and pressed her lips against his, Jacob was shocked but he quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back as Corlie straddled his lap and continued kissing him. Corlie felt Jacob's hands running over her body as he pulled away and started placing kisses on her neck. Corlie placed her hands on his face and he looked up at her and he crashed her lips against his. Jacob let his hands run all over body, he rested his hands on her hips and pushed her shirt up, he slowly and gently ran his hand under her shirt across her stomach and instead of telling him to stop she moved her lips to his neck and Jacob moved his hand further up her shirt as she moved her lips along his neck. When Corlie touched her lips to his Jacob cupped her breast through her bra and Corlie pulled away.

"Jake," she said panting, trying to catch her breath. "Slow down a little," she told him and moved off his lap and sat beside him. "You ok?" she asked him and he nodded. "Jake," she said and ran her fingers across his cheek.

"I'm fine Corlie," he assured her and leaned over and kissed her lips. "You should get home, you're curfew is in fifteen minutes," he told her and she smiled.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Jake," she said softly and leaned over and kissed his lips.

* * *

><p>Paul still avoided Corlie at school, even if she tried to talk to him. He never answered the phone when she called him and never called her back either. She also knew about all the random girls he slept with. Any pretty girl that looked his way was pretty much welcome to his bed or he was welcomed to their bed. He barely looked her way anymore, she guessed he really did mean it when he said he didn't want to be friends with her anymore. Corlie wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. She couldn't believe she had lost Paul, she thought that would never happen. It wasn't just Paul that she lost, Quill and Embry were now hanging out with Paul and Jared and Sam Uley, they didn't even talk to Jacob and Corlie anymore and Corlie was so afraid she was going to loose Jacob to, she didn't know what she'd do if she lost him to.<p>

* * *

><p>All the guys couldn't understand why Jacob hadn't phased yet, he had definitely been getting bigger so he should have phased by now. All the guys were at Sam's house having dinner discussing Jacob.<p>

"So you guys have been keeping an eye on Jacob at school?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Jared assured him. "Other than getting bigger he hasn't shown any other signs he'll phase anytime soon."

"You say he spends a lot of time with Corlie Phillips," Sam said.

"Yeah they're dating," Embry told him and Sam glanced over at Paul.

"Is this the same Corlie that's…"

"No longer my best friend because of all this wolf shit!" Paul growled angrily. "Yeah that's her."

"She's keeping him calm and happy," Sam said. "He'll phase eventually, I just hope Corlie isn't the one that sets him off, that she isn't around the first time he phases."

"I'll kill him if he hurts her." Paul said angrily, The guys turned to look at him. All of them knew how hard it was for him being away from Corlie, that no matter how easy he made it look, that being away from him hurt more than he let them know.

"Paul," Sam warned him.

"I'm just telling you now," he growled angrily at Sam.

"Go take a walk," Sam ordered and Paul stood up and ran out.

* * *

><p>As Paul ran trying to get his anger under control, he thought about Corlie, his best friend in the entire world, his best friend that probably hated him now because it wasn't safe for her to be around him. The only person who had always been there for him and cared about him and shoved medicine down his throat when he was sick and being stubborn. Sometimes he thought she knew him better than he knew himself and now because of all this wolf stuff he had lost her, the only person in the world besides his mom who mattered to him. In all his running and thinking about Corlie, Paul had somehow managed to find himself outside Jacob's house.<p>

"Might as well check in on Jacob," he said and he walked around the house and towards Jacob's garage but he wasn't prepared for what he saw when he stepped inside.

"What the hell is going on!" Paul exclaimed angrily.

* * *

><p>Corlie and Jacob were spending tonight alone together again. All they had was each other now since all their other friends now hung out with Sam Uley. Corlie had her head laid on his chest and her arms wrapped around him, like she never wanted to let him go.<p>

"Corlie, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Jake, I've noticed how much taller and bigger you've gotten lately, just like the rest of the guys did," she whispered. "I just know I'll loose you to soon."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jacob told her. "You're not going to loose me Corlie," he said softly and leaned over and kissed her lips. Corlie wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer to Jacob as he kissed her neck and ran his hands down her sides and began to push her shirt up and over her head and dropped it to the ground. He brought his lips back to hers and kissed her as he gently lowered her to the ground. He pulled away hovering over her, searching her face for something telling him to stop but he didn't see it see it and he brought his lips back to hers before placing his lips against her stomach.

"So beautiful," he whispered against her skin as he continued to kiss her stomach and bit higher. He placed a kiss between her breasts as his other hand traveled over her bare legs, she had worn a skirt today, Jacob's hand disappeared under her skirt when they heard an angry yell behind them.

* * *

><p>Paul stood in the doorway of the garage watching as Jacob Black kissed his best friend. It should be him with Corlie, kissing her like that. He let out an angry growl as he saw Jacob's hand travel under her skirt and he couldn't keep quiet any longer.<p>

"What the hell is going on!" Paul exclaimed angrily and Jacob and Corlie jumped apart and Corlie covered herself with her arms as she looked around for her shirt, finally finding it on the ground. She slipped it on and looked over and saw Paul in the doorway.

"Paul," Corlie said.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked him. "You've made it perfectly clear you want nothing to do with either one of us."

"Well that's true," Paul told them and he turned to Corlie. "Its nice to know how replaceable I was," he said. "That it was easy for you to forget about me."

"I haven't forgotten about you Paul," Corlie told him and stood up and Paul let his eyes travel over her body. He thought she had gotten more beautiful since he phased.. "And no one could ever replace you," she told him. "You're the one who left me, who never calls me, who wants nothing to do with me," she told him. "Its all your fault," she added.

"You should probably leave," Jacob told him. "Now!" he demanded and Paul smirked. Jacob was getting angry, it would be just the kick he needed to phase.

"And what if I don't?" Paul asked. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest and smirking at Jacob.

"Paul just go," Jacob said angrily.

"Nope," Paul said popping the p.

"Paul what do you want?" Corlie asked as she walked towards him. "What are you trying to do?" she asked him.

"I just want to talk to Jacob alone," he said.

"No, I'm not leaving," she told him.

"Coraline," Paul growled.

"No Paul," she said firmly. "I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because if I leave I know I probably won't hear from Jake again, he'll disappear for about two weeks and then come back looking like the rest of you guys," she said upset as her eyes filled with tears. "He'll stop being my friend to and I won't have anyone and I can't loose Jake to," she told Paul as the tears fell down her cheeks. "I've already lost Jared and you, Kim, Embry and Quill," she wiped her eyes with her thumbs. "And Jake has lost all of you two," she told him. "All we have left is each other, all our friends left us," she told him as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Corlie," Paul whispered. "I don't have any control over this, Its going to happen no matter how much you and Jake don't want it to," he told her. "No one has control over this." he told her. "You'll loose Jake eventually." he said and Corlie shook her head.

"When did you become such a jerk," she said. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked quietly and Paul looked over at her and saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"Corlie," he said softly when he noticed her tears. "Don't cry," he whispered. He always hated to see her cry and normally he would be after the person who made her cry, beating them up like he did all the other guys who hurt her and made her cry but this time it was him who had hurt her and made her cry and well he couldn't exactly beat himself up.

"Corlie I know you don't believe it but I am sorry, I wish this didn't have to happen," he told her. "You have to believe I don't like hurting you," he told her as he touched her face.

"I miss you," she cried.

"Corlie," he whispered and brushed her hair away from her face.

"I miss you to," he told her. "But we can't see each other anymore." he added and brushed a tear away that ran down her cheek.

"Get your hands off of her," they heard Jacob say and Corlie turned to look and saw he was shaking slightly. "Don't touch her," he said angrily.

"Damn it," Paul cursed. "Go home Corlie," he told her.

"Paul what's going on?" she asked nervously.

"Just please go home," he told her.

"She doesn't have to go anywhere," Jacob told him.

"You still trust me?" Paul asked.

"Paul…"

"Coraline answer me," he demanded.

"Yes," she said.

"Then please do what I ask and go home, run," he told her. "Just trust me," she said and she heard an angry growl come from Jacob as he started shaking more and suddenly all she wanted to do was run so she quickly turned and ran out of Jacob's garage.

"CORLIE!" Jacob yelled angrily and went to run after her but Paul stepped in front of him.

"Let her go Jake," Paul told him.

"Get out of my way!" Jacob said slowly.

"No Jake, you need to calm down."

"My girlfriend just left because of you," he spat. "MOVE!" he roared and suddenly where Jacob was standing was a giant russet colored wolf, Paul phased seconds later and there was a silver colored wolf where he was once standing.

_**What's going on- Jacob asked panicked.**_

_**The legends we've heard all our lives are true- Paul told him. Sam can explain things better.**_

It wasn't much later that they got Jacob to phase back and they all were at Sam's and he was telling Jacob everything about the legends and how they were true.

"So this is why you have to stay away from Corlie?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Yeah too easily angered to be around her," Paul said sadly. "But I miss her and it hasn't gotten any better only worse," he admitted.

"And speaking of Corlie," Sam said. "Its really not the best idea for either of you to be around her," he told Jacob. "You could easily hurt her if you got angry."

"I'm not staying away from her," Jacob growled angrily.

"Its for the best," Sam told him. "Because there's also imprinting to worry about."

"What the hell is that?" Jacob spat.

"Its when we find our soul mate, the woman we'll be with for the rest of our lives," Sam told him. "You look into her eyes and suddenly nothing matters but her, you feel the earth shift under you and suddenly your whole world revolves around this woman." Sam told him.

"So I have to stay away from Corlie not only because I might get angry and hurt her but because I could do this imprinting thing on some girl."

"Yes Jake and how do you think Corlie will feel then, when you suddenly meet another girl and you can't stay away from her, you're drawn to her and no matter how much you fight it, you can't because its so strong." Sam said quietly. "Its what happened when I imprinted on Emily." he said and Jacob leaned back in his chair and stared at Sam.

"What if Corlie's my imprint and you're keeping me away from her?" Jacob asked.

"She's not your imprint," Paul growled at him.

"Why?" Jacob asked. "because she's yours."

"You two stop NOW!" Sam ordered. "Both of you just stay away from Corlie, you're going to end up hurting her and then you'll both regret it," he told them. "Until you can get your emotions under control just stay away from her," he said and got up to leave. "That's not a request its an order." he told them and walked away.

"I'm going home," Paul said and got up and walked out of Sam's house.


	5. Zander

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<br>**

When Paul got home that night his mom was up watching some movie she had got interested in on TV and had to see it through to the end.

"Hey," she said and Paul glanced over at her.

"You're still up," Paul observed.

"Yeah got interested in this movie," she told him. "What's wrong Paul?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he sighed.

"Well you look like you lost your best friend," she said.

"Well mom in case you've forgotten I have lost my best friend," he reminded her.

"Paul," she said softly. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you."

"I miss Corlie so much," he told her. "I've spent my whole life with her, she knows everything about me." he added.

"I know she does honey," she said quietly. "She's always been the only one who could get through to you when you were being stubborn." she added.

"I've always told her everything and now I have this big secret that I can't tell her," he shook his head.

"I know."

"I saw Corlie tonight," Paul told her. "Right before Jacob phased."

"She wasn't around when that happened was she?" she asked worried.

"No, I got her to leave when I saw how angry I made Jake and knew it was about to happen." he said. "But I got to talk to Corlie tonight, she told me she missed me," he said softly. "I told her I missed her to but that we couldn't see each other anymore."

"I can't even begin to imagine how hard this is for you," his mom said. "For both of you."

"Yeah well Jacob phased tonight," Paul sighed. "The two of them were dating," he added. "This is going to be difficult for Corlie, she's lost everyone, which she pointed out to me tonight."

"I'm sorry honey," she said.

"I'm going to my room," Paul told her and he walked away to his room.

* * *

><p>Just as Corlie predicted the weekend passed by and she never heard from Jacob. She tried calling him of course but he never answered the phone or returned her calls. She also knew he wouldn't be at school Monday as well, not that Corlie was looking forward to Monday anyway. It looked like she had lost all her friends, they all hung out with Sam Uley now, all of them, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quill and she knew that's where Jacob was. Even Kim hung out with them all the time since she was dating Jared now. A tear rolled down Corlie's cheek, she had no one.<p>

* * *

><p>Monday finally arrived and Corlie dressed in a long sleeved shirt and pair of jeans for school. She quickly ate a bowl of cereal for breakfast and then headed out to school already dreading the day ahead of her. When Corlie got to school she went to her locker and got her books out. She closed her locker and turned around to go to class as she walked down the hall she saw Paul and he was with Jared who had Kim with him of course and Embry and Quill, Jacob wasn't there of course. Corlie walked passed them not even bothering to glance at them even though she could feel them watching her as she walked passed them.<p>

Corlie took her seat in class and opened her notebook and got ready for class to start. She looked up just as Paul walked in, she saw most of the girls watch him as he walked passed them to take his seat behind Corlie. Corlie let out a sigh as she heard him moving around behind her and then she felt a tap on her shoulder that she tried to ignore but he just tapped her again and when she didn't turn around he leaned towards her.

"Corlie," he whispered and she let out a sigh and turned around.

"What Paul?" she asked.

"I just…I'm…Are you ok?" he asked and he sounded worried.

"I'm fine," she told him and went to turn back around.

"I am sorry about the other night with Jake," he told her and she spun back around.

"Oh you're sorry," she said. "I don't think you are because it almost seemed like you wanted to take Jake away from me," she added angrily. "Leave me with no friends." she whispered and turned back around letting Paul know their conversation was over.

* * *

><p>Jacob didn't show up the rest of the week of course and Paul didn't try to talk Corlie again since he tried Monday, he knew he had hurt her, that he had pushed until Jacob phased and that left Corlie alone now. It was Friday night and Corlie had just finished dinner with her Parents and was heading up to her room.<p>

"You're not going out tonight?" her dad asked.

"No dad, I'm staying in." she told him.

"Corlie you have to have some friends you can hang out with," her mom said.

"No mom, actually I don't," Corlie told her. "My friends all caught the Sam Uley flu and no longer hang out with me." she snapped. "I'm going to my room." she told them and walked away.

* * *

><p>When Corlie got to her room she flopped down on her bed and grabbed a book that was lying on the table by her bed and opened it. She might as well read, she didn't have anything else to do. After reading the same line five times she put the book back on the table and turned her computer on deciding to just check her email and go on the internet for while. Corlie had just finished checking her email when she heard something hitting her window. She stood up and slowly walked over to the window, she pulled back the curtain and saw Jacob standing below her window. She opened the window and leaned out.<p>

"Jake," she said surprised.

"Can I come up?" he asked. Corlie looked down at him, knowing she should tell him no because he was just going to leave and not talk to her again after tonight but she found herself nodding her head.

"Yeah," she said and Jacob smiled and climbed the tree by her window and jumped inside.

"Jake," Corlie whispered as he stepped closer to her and reached out to touch her arm.

"No," she said and Jacob dropped his arm to his sides.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you back Corlie," he told her. "I shouldn't be here now."

"Then why are you?" she asked.

"Because I do still care about you Corlie," he told her and walked over and took her face in his hands and leaned down and kissed her lips. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him and she laid her head on his chest. "You know I love you," he whispered and then he pulled away and leaned down and kissed her again. Corlie ran her fingers over his biceps that were much larger now than they were a few weeks ago. Corlie looked up at him and ran her fingers over his chest and abs.

"Wow Jake, what the hell happened to you?" she whispered.

"I wish I could tell you," he sighed and took her face in his hands and looked directly into her eyes but nothing happened, he didn't feel a pull or anything that would indicate she was his imprint.

"Damn it," Jacob cursed.

"Jake what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Its nothing Corlie," he told her. "Nothing." he added quietly. "I have to go."

"Jake," she whispered.

"I'm sorry Corlie," he said quietly and jumped out the window and climbed down the tree and ran off.

Corlie couldn't believe Jacob had came to see her tonight, that he had kissed her and then just ran out and left her again. Then there was the way he was looking into her eyes like he was searching for something, hoping for something to be there, but it obviously wasn't from the way he ran off. Corlie let out a sigh and just climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Corlie spent all day Saturday at home. Her parents kept annoying Corlie all day, asking her why she wasn't going out anywhere. That she had to have somewhere she could go that it wasn't good for her to stay inside all day, it was a nice day to. She had just finished up lunch with her dad when he started in on her again.<p>

"Corlie you should get out of the house," her dad said.

"Where am I supposed to go dad?" she told him. "I don't have any friends."

"Surely you have someone you can hang out with or talk to," he said.

"No dad, my friends all caught the Sam Uley flu," she snapped.

"Coraline," he said sternly.

"Whatever dad," she rolled her eyes.

"Corlie," he said softly.

"Dad." she sighed. "I'm fine," she told him and then went up to her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Her parents nagged her the rest of the day about getting out of the house, so the next morning after breakfast Corlie took a shower and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and ran a brush through her hair and made her way outside. At least if she was out of the house she wouldn't have to listen to her parents nag her about getting out of the house. Corlie wandered around for a few minutes before deciding to head into the woods. She walked around a few minutes before finding a spot and sitting down. It was nice and quiet in here, there wasn't anyone around and it made her feel all alone, more alone than she felt since she lost her friends. She let out a sigh and a tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away and ran her fingers through her hair.<p>

"Why so sad?" a voice said and Corlie looked up and saw a guy she had never seen before. The guy had really dark hair and smooth pale skin. He gave her a smile and he had a perfect set of white teeth.

"I'm ok," she said quietly and stood up.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" he asked, his voice had had an amazing quality to it, almost musical, it was almost mesmerizing in a way.

"I don't have any friends," she whispered.

"A pretty girl like you," he said as he took a step closer. "You have to have friends or at least a boyfriend."

"He left me," she told him. "They all left me." she whispered.

"Their loss," the attractive guy said. "You smell so good." he told her.

"Um…thanks," she said slowly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "My name's Zander," he told her. "What's yours?"

"Corlie," she told him and he smiled.

"Cute," he smiled. "Cute name," he added.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're beautiful." he told her and she smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're Welcome," he smiled. "You also smell amazing," he said as he inhaled her scent . Corlie looked up and saw his eyes seemed to be red and her eyes widened wondering why his eyes were so red, it wasn't normal or natural.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Paul and Embry were patrolling the woods together. They were both silent neither one of them letting their thoughts drift until Paul's suddenly went to Corlie when they were in Jacob's garage. Her telling him how all her friends had left her and how Jacob was all she had left. Paul thought about how she said she missed him and how he missed her. How it felt like he had a big hole in his heart and life without Corlie.<p>

"_**You should talk to her if you miss her that much" ~ Embry**_

"_**She doesn't want to talk to me, I've hurt her so much by not being around" ~ Paul thought and it was laced with sadness. "She could never forgive me"**_

"_**I bet she could and if you proved you can be around her and not hurt her, you could see her again."**_

"_**I want that so much," Paul told him but suddenly stopped and let out an angry growl. "You smell that?" he asked "Leech!" Paul growled loudly.**_

"_**Lets go," Embry said. **_

* * *

><p>Paul and Embry ran towards the smell with Embry letting out a howl as they ran.<p>

The other guys were at Sam's. Quill and Jacob were getting ready to relieve Paul and Embry from patrol when they heard Embry howl.

"That can't be good," Quill said.

"No it can't."

"Quill and Jake you stay with Emily and Kim, in wolf form so we can keep communication between us," Sam said. "Jared lets go," Sam ordered and they all phased and Jacob and Quill sat outside Sam's as Sam and Jared ran to join Embry.

"_**What's going on?" Sam asked.**_

"_**Smell a leech," Paul told them. "Me and Embry are almost there, the smell's getting stronger." Paul told him.**_

"I..I should go," Corlie stuttered. "I need to go."

"You could stay," Zander said. "You're extremely beautiful and smell so amazing, mouthwatering," he told her. "You seem so lonely and sad as well," he observed. "I can make it go away, I can make it all go away." he whispered.

"How?" she asked in a whisper.

"It doesn't take long and it won't hurt to much, I promise." he said and ran his fingers across her neck.

"_**That must be him," Embry said as him and Paul stopped running. "Someone's with him." Embry added and the guy moved.**_

"_**CORLIE!" Paul roared in his head. "He's got his hands all over her. I'll rip him apart myself," Paul exclaimed and him and Embry started running towards them.**_

"Oh my god,!" Corlie exclaimed as she saw a huge silver wolf and a grey wolf with black spots walking towards them. The silver wolf seemed really angry as well, he was shaking.

"What the hell?" Zander said looking at the giant wolves just as two more joined them. Zander looked to the wolves and smiled. "I've never believed the stories were true," he said and smiled. "I'll see you soon Corlie and we'll finish what we started," he told her and ran his finger across her cheek and then leaned over and kissed her cheek. Corlie heard the silver wolf snarl and she looked at it but quickly looked away as Zander looked at the wolves.

"Catch me if you can," he taunted and ran off, the four wolves took off after him and Corlie ran off the opposite direction.

"_**Jake, Corlie should be running out of the woods soon, find her and bring her back to my house so we can make sure she's ok, the leech was after her." Sam said.**_

Jacob let out an angry growl as he phased back to human and slipped on a pair of shorts and ran to find Corlie.

* * *

><p>Corlie ran out of the woods and started to make her way towards her house when she saw Jacob running towards her.<p>

"Corlie!" he yelled and ran until he got to where she was. "Corlie are you ok?" he asked concerned as he ran his hands over her checking to make sure she was really ok.

"I'm ok Jake, but there was this guy in the woods, he was so pale and had red eyes," she told him. "and then these giant wolves came."

"Everything's ok now," Jacob assured her and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her. "You're safe now."

"Jake," she whispered and he looked down at her their eyes meeting and still nothing, no imprint.

"Come on Corlie, lets get you somewhere safe." he told her and he led her back to Sam's house.

* * *

><p>The guys chased Zander through the woods not being able to catch him, Paul had gotten close several times but Zander had managed to escape just in time each time. They chased him to the cliffs.<p>

"_**Bastards going to the cliffs," Paul said.**_

"_**If he gets in the water we'll loose him," Sam snarled and they sped up.**_

Zander stopped at the cliffs and looked back at the wolfs as they ran towards him.

"Well I'll see you boys around, I'll be back for her," he told them. "You are the reason she's so sad and lonely right? You're the ones who left her?" he smiled. "Well I will be back for her. I just haven't decided if I want to drain her dry or turn her, she smells amazing" he said and Paul lunged towards him and Zander jumped off the cliff and Paul stared down at the water angrily. He had gotten away.

* * *

><p>"Where are we Jake?" Corlie asked.<p>

"This is Sam Uley's house," he told her.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked confused.

"To make sure you're ok," he told her.

"Jake I don't know," she said nervously.

"Sam's not a bad guy I promise," he told her. "Kim's inside."

"She hasn't talked to me since she ran off with Jared that day." Corlie said quietly. "She left me to, just like the rest of you." Corlie told him. "You promised you wouldn't leave me alone," she whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Corlie don't cry please." he said softly. "I hate to see you cry, it breaks my heart."

"Well now you know how I feel," she whispered. "My hearts been broken to many times to count lately."

"Come inside Corlie," he told her and led her up to the door of Sam's house. "Corlie, when you see Emily please don't stare at her face."

"What's wrong with her face?" Corlie asked quietly.

"She was attacked by a bear," Jacob told her. "one side of her face is scarred."

"Oh wow!" Corlie exclaimed as Jacob led her inside. The first person she saw was Quill.

"Corlie," he said standing up from the table

"Quill," she whispered. A woman was standing at the oven pulling a pan out. She sat it on the counter and turned around. Corlie knew it was Emily because one side of her face was scarred but she was still so beautiful.

"Me and Quill are going to wait outside for Sam," Jacob said. "Have a seat Corlie," Jacob told her.

"Jake," Corlie said quietly.

"I'll be right outside," he told her and walked outside with Quill.

"So is she ok?" Quill asked Jacob.

"Yeah she'll be ok," Jacob told him. "The leech didn't hurt her." he added.

"Jake, did you imprint on her?" Quill asked.

"No," Jacob sighed. "And I've looked right into her eyes several times and it didn't happen," he said sadly. "I may love her but we're not meant to be together."

"But it doesn't mean you can't be together," Quill said.

"Yeah it does because if I do imprint it will just hurt her more than we've all already hurt her," Jacob told him. "And she's been hurt by us enough."

* * *

><p>"You must be Corlie," Emily said. "I'm Emily," she said. "Its nice to meet you."<p>

"Yeah you to," Corlie said.

"So are you ok?" she asked.

"No I'm not ok," Corlie said. "I haven't been ok in a while."

"Corlie," Emily said softly.

"I've lost all my friends," she told her. "Quill, Embry," she began. "Jared and Kim," she told her. "Jake, he was my boyfriend."

"I can't imagine how this has been for you." Emily said softly as she walked over and Corlie wiped a tear than ran down her cheek.

"I could have gotten through losing everyone if I hadn't lost Paul to." she told her. Corlie couldn't believe she was telling a complete stranger this but now that she had started talking she couldn't stop. "Paul's been my best friend since we were born basically. There's not a single part of my life that doesn't have him in it." she told her. "Paul and I have been through everything together. He was the first boy who ever kissed me." Emily smiled. "And he was there after every boyfriend dumped me with Pizza, ice cream and Beauty and the Beast, even though he hated that damn movie." she told her. "He also beat up every boyfriend that dumped me and made me cry." she sighed. "Our moms were even secretly planning our wedding behind our backs," she told her.

"Oh wow," Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Its just I miss Paul so much but he's made it perfectly clear he wants nothing to do with me and it just really hurts that he could just walk away from me like that"

"He still cares about you," Emily told her.

"I wish I could believe you," she sighed. "You know when Paul was sick I was the only one who could get him to take his medicine."

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Corlie sighed. "I realized I was in love with Paul when I was fourteen," she told Emily. "I was probably in love with him before that but that's when I realized it."

"You've never told him," Emily said.

"No, I didn't want to take the chance and ruin our friendship when he didn't feel the same way."

"And you're positive he didn't feel the same way about you."

"Its not like it matters now." she told Emily and let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Well I should probably go." she said. "I've wasted enough of your time."

"No Corlie you can stay, Paul and Embry will be by soon."

"Then I should definitely leave." Corlie said and stood up just as Kim walked in.

"Corlie," Kim said shocked.

"Kim." she said.

"Is everything ok?" she asked her.

"I'm fine," Corlie said. "But I don't think you really care."

"I do Corlie," Kim said quietly.

"Then why haven't I heard from you since you ran off with Jared that day?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Corlie," she apologized. "Things have been kind of crazy lately."

"Oh things have been crazy," Corlie said and Kim looked at her. "I lost my boyfriend, my best friend, Embry, Quill, Jared and You and you're excuse for not calling me is things have been crazy." she said. "At least Paul and Jake told me to my face they couldn't be friends with me anymore."

"Corlie I still want to be your friend and I'm so sorry for not calling you," she apologized. "I should have called."

"You should have," Corlie told her and wiped her tears from her eyes and turned to walk away.

"Don't go yet," Emily said.

"Why?" Corlie asked.

"Well Paul will be here soon," Emily said.

"Paul doesn't want to see me," Corlie told her.

"Yes he does Corlie," Kim told her. "Paul wants to see you and he still cares about you." he added. "We all do."

"I'm sorry if I don't believe you Kim, but its not like any of you have acted like you still care about what happens to me."

"Corlie what happened today?" Kim asked her.

"Some guy was talking to me in the woods," she told her.

"What did he look like?" Emily asked.

"Tall, dark hair, really pale, smooth skin," she told her.

"What about his eyes?" Kim asked.

"They seemed kind of red." Corlie answered.

"What was he saying to you?" Kim asked curiously as she stepped closer to Corlie.

"That I was beautiful and smelled amazing," Corlie told her. "He told me how great I smelled several times." she added.

"Oh," Kim said and covered her mouth with her hand. "He said I seemed sad and lonely and told me he could make it go away and it wouldn't hurt that much or take long."

"But you're ok?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Yeah these two gigantic wolves showed up, a silver one and grey one with black spots and they chased him off." Corlie said and that's when I ran off and Jake found me and brought me here."

"Good," Kim sighed relieved. "I'm so glad you're ok," she added and hugged Corlie.

"That guy could have hurt you or killed you," Kim told her. "Good thing those wolves chased him off."

"Maybe those wolves should have just let him kill me." Corlie whispered.

"Don't say that," Kim told her. "Don't say that Corlie."

"I'm going home," she said and walked towards the door just as it opened and Paul walked in.

"Corlie," he whispered quietly and she let out a sigh and turned around and walked away from him. "Corlie," Paul said as he followed her.

"Paul," Sam said but Paul wasn't listening to him as he followed Corlie.

"Corlie please just stop and talk to me," Paul said. "Corlie." he said and she spun around.

"What Paul?" she asked. "What do you want from me?"

"I heard what happened," he told her. "Jake told me," he said, "A guy with red eyes and pale skin," he added. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Paul," she said quietly and turned around.

"Corlie, don't leave." he whispered.

"Why should I stay?" she asked quietly.

"I miss you," he said softly. "I hate being away from you."

"Yeah well its not like I asked you leave me," she told him.

"I know, I know," he whispered and stepped closer and took one of her hands in his. "I still care about what happens to you Corlie, I do still care about you," he told her and took another step closer to her. "Even if I haven't acted like it or it doesn't seem like it." Corlie looked away from him and a tear ran down her cheek. "I would still do anything for you."

"I miss you to Paul," Corlie whispered and Paul pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Corlie laid her head on his chest and Paul felt her tears hitting his bare chest.

"Please don't cry," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You know I hate to see you cry," he said softly. "I can't exactly beat up the guy making you cry when its me."

* * *

><p>Sam had walked over and stood beside Emily, everyone's eyes were on Corlie and Paul.<p>

"You know I think keeping them apart isn't good for either of them," Emily told Sam and he slipped an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Emily," Sam said.

"Sam, you know I never interfere in things to do with the pack but I've listened to Corlie talk today about Paul and I just want to say one thing."

"Ok," Sam said.

"What if by keeping them apart you're keeping Paul away from his imprint?" Emily asked.

"What?" Sam asked. "You really think, Paul and Corlie?"

"I do," Emily sighed and Sam nodded and looked over at Paul and Corlie.

* * *

><p>Corlie pulled away from Paul and he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.<p>

"Will you let me walk you home?" he asked quietly. Corlie crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "Please."

"Fine," she agreed.

"Paul," Sam said and he looked over to Sam. "Before you walk her home, I need a word with you."

"Ok," Paul agreed. "I'll be right back ok," he told her.

"Yeah whatever," she sighed. "We'll see," she told him and sat down crossed her arms over her chest and waited to see if Paul would actually come back to walk her home.


	6. Angel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6:<strong>

Sam led Paul outside to the porch.

"What is it Sam?" he asked.

"When you go back inside to walk Corlie home you need to talk to her dad," Sam told him.

"About what?" Paul asked.

"That leech, he's going to come back after her," Sam told him. "We're going to have to take turns patrolling her house, making sure she's safe," he told him. "Her dad knows everything anyway he's part of the council and he needs to know his daughter is the target of this leech and that we'll be doing everything we can to keep her safe."

"Ok I'll talk to him," Paul said. "But wouldn't he expect it to be coming from you?"

"Not necessarily Paul, he'll listen to you to." Sam told him. "Because he knows you care about her and will keep her safe."

"Ok Sam," Paul agreed. "So are you still going to make me stay away from her?" Paul asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"No Paul," Sam told him. "I can admit when I was wrong and I was wrong to tell you that you couldn't see her anymore." he said. "But you have to know I was just worried that you would hurt her, I don't want any of you to have to go through what I went through when I hurt Emily." he told him. "The guilt never goes away."

"But Emily's forgiven you for that Sam," Paul told him.

"But the guilt never goes away," Sam said quietly. "Just be careful Paul."

"I will," Paul assured him.

"Go inside and get Corlie home."

"Thanks Sam," Paul smiled and opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

><p>When Paul went outside with Sam, Jacob walked over to Corlie.<p>

"Corlie," he said and she looked up at him.

"Jake," she replied.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah Jake, I'm ok," Corlie told him.

"If you see that guy again you need to stay away from him," Jake told her. "I know you don't believe I care about you anymore but I do and this guy isn't safe for you to be around."

"You didn't even see him Jake," Corlie said quietly.

"But you told me what he looked like and you were obviously scared," he said.

"There was also gigantic wolves , like huge wolves, like as tall as you on all fours." she told him.

"The wolves won't hurt you Corlie, trust me on that one." Jacob assured her and laid his hand over hers. Corlie turned to look at him and their eyes met again and there was still nothing there, Jacob really hoped she could be his imprint but she obviously wasn't.

"Speaking of the wolves the guy, his name was Zander by the way," she told him. "The guy said something strange to the wolves." she told Jacob.

"What did he say?"

"I never believed the stories were true," Corlie told him.

"Oh," Jacob said.

"Do you know what he could have been talking about?" she asked him.

"No Corlie I don't," he sighed.

"Ok," she sighed. "But I know you're lying," she added and Jacob stared at her shocked.

"Corlie I…" he began.

"You don't have to tell me, you have to have a good reason for keeping from me," she sighed.

"Trust me Corlie I do and you really don't want to know this secret." he told her and she nodded as the door opened and Paul walked in with Sam. He saw Corlie with Jacob and let out a low angry growl. Jacob turned to look at Paul and let out a sigh as he walked over.

"So are you ready to go home?" Paul asked.

"I guess so," she sighed and Paul took her hand in his and pulled her out of the chair.

"I'll be back soon," Paul told everyone and he led Corlie out the door.

* * *

><p>Corlie and Paul quietly fell in step beside each other. Neither one of them were talking as they walked.<p>

"Corlie," Paul said. "You know I never stopped caring about you. What's going on with me has nothing to do with you." he told her. "I mean it when I say I miss you," he said and Corlie smiled slightly. "Everyone knows that you and my mom are the two people I care about most in the world and I hate that I'm part of the reason you're hurting." he said and Corlie still didn't say anything. "Will you say something?"

"What am I supposed to say Paul?" she asked and stopped walking to turn and look at him. "Yeah I miss you to," she told him. "And yes it hurt so much when you didn't want anything to do with me after all we've been through together." she said softly.

"I'm so so sorry Corlie," he whispered and grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Corlie laid her head on his chest and let out a sigh.

"You're just going to leave me again," she whispered.

"No I'm not Corlie," he told her and pulled away. "Hey, if you want me around I'll do what I have to stay friends with you. I don't like being away from you."

"I don't like being away from you either," she told him.

"Being away from you hurts to much," he whispered and she smiled and laid her head back against his chest.

"It hurts me just as much Paul," she said quietly.

"Corlie," he said and she pulled away and slowly looked up at him. Paul looked down at her and brushed her hair away from her face. "I need to get you home and talk to your dad about something Sam wants me to talk to him about."

"Ok," she said and the two of them continued on to her house.

When the two of them got to her house she led Paul inside and her dad was sitting on the couch.

"Corlie," her dad said and glanced over at her. "Hi Paul." he added and looked away and then quickly looked back over at them. "Paul,." he said.

"I need to talk to you, Sam sent me." he said and her dad nodded.

"I'll go up to my room," Corlie said. "You will come tell me bye before you leave."

"Yes Corlie I'll come see you before I leave." he told her and she smiled and went to her room.

* * *

><p>When he was sure she was gone Paul walked over to her dad.<p>

"Ok what's going on?" her dad said. "Have a seat and tell me." Paul sat down and let out a sigh.

"Ok so me and Embry were patrolling together today when we caught the smell of a leech." Paul began. "So Embry and I followed the smell and alerted Sam and him and Jared came to help us." He told him. "So when me and Embry got there we saw him, the leech and he was with someone, when he moved I saw it was Corlie."

"With my daughter," her dad said angrily.

"Yes," Paul growled. "We chased him off but he got away and we know he'll be coming back for her because he said he would." Paul told him. "We want to do Patrol shifts around your house to keep Corlie safe," Paul told him. "She'll be around us at school," he added. "But one of us will be around after school and every night for when he shows up." Paul told him. "We'll keep her safe, he won't touch her again." he said.

"I know you boys will keep her safe, I know that you all care about Corlie, especially you Paul." he said. "I know how close you were before all this happened."

"Yes," Paul whispered.

"So which one of you will be by tonight.?"

"Me," Paul said. "Well Sam hasn't made any kind of schedule yet but its going to be me tonight".

"Ok Paul," he said.

"So can I go see her like I promised before I leave?" Paul asked.

"Go on," he said and Paul smiled and stood up and went to Corlie's room.

* * *

><p>Paul stopped in front of Corlie's bedroom door and knocked on it.<p>

"Come in," Corlie said and Paul opened the door and walked in closing it behind him. Paul looked over at her, she was sitting on her bed reading a book. Corlie looked over and saw Paul. She was actually surprised he did come see her before he left.

"Paul," Corlie said shocked.

"You seemed surprised that I'm here," he said.

"I guess I am, I would have expected you to just leave and go back to Sam's after talking to my dad." she whispered.

"No Corlie, things are going to change," he told her. "If you'll have me back as your friend, I really want to be your friend again." he said and Corlie smiled.

"I actually would like to be your friend again," she said and Paul smiled and walked over and sat on her bed with her.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow," he told her. "If you want me to."

"That sounds great," she smiled and Paul let out a sigh and smiled to. Paul brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked down at her. and his eyes met hers, Paul had looked into Corlie's eyes more times than he could count since they had known each other but when he looked into her eyes this time it was different. Everything changed the moment he looked into her eyes, he felt his whole world shift so that now everything centered around Corlie, she was the only thing that mattered to him and he knew he could never hurt her again. His world revolved around her, he would do anything to keep her safe and make her happy. Paul had just imprinted on Corlie, his best friend.

"Paul," Corlie whispered and he smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning," he told her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Corlie let out a sigh and relaxed into him.

"You're so warm," she said.

"Sorry," he apologized quietly and went to pull away.

"No, I like it," she said and he smiled.

"I have to go," he said. "I have to go tell Sam what your dad said, but I will definitely see you in the morning."

"Ok," she said sadly. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me to angel, me to." he told her. "I might come by later, I'll text you or something ok." she nodded. "I promise ok." he said and looked into her eyes and she smiled.

"Ok," she said and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you soon my angel," he whispered and stood up and walked away. When he was gone Corlie placed her hand over her heart

"Wow," she whispered. "My angel," she said to herself. "What the hell was that about?"

* * *

><p>Paul ran all the way to Sam's house to tell him what Corlie's dad had said and about him imprinting on Corlie. When he walked in Sam's house, everyone was there but Jacob and Emily was cleaning up the kitchen.<p>

"Where's Jake?" Paul asked.

"He'll be back any minute," Sam told him. "You talked to Corlie's dad?"

"Yes and he agreed to let us patrol outside his house and of course we'll keep an eye on her at school to." Paul told him.

"Alright." Sam said.

"I told her dad I'd be patrolling tonight," Paul said.

"That sounds good to me, we'll rotate," Sam told him. "One of us will be with her at all times, I'm not taking a chance this leech get anywhere near her."

"Me either," Paul said. "Because there's something else I need to tell you."

"Well you know Corlie's been my best friend forever and I know I've been in love with her since I was fourteen," he said. "probably before that," he added. "Anyway I went to tell Corlie I was leaving and that I'd pick her up for school tomorrow and I, I imprinted on her."

"Really?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yes Sam really," Paul told him.

"Jake's going to loose it when he finds out," Embry said.

"I know he was hoping he would imprint on her," Quill sighed. "He's looked into her eyes several times and nothing happened." Quill added.

"It actually makes sense she would be your imprint," Embry said.

"It does," Sam, Paul, Quill and Emily said at the same time.

"Yes both of you have been in love with each other for years," Embry began. "You both say you realized it when you were fourteen." he added. "I have no idea what happened when you were fourteen that made you realize you were in love with each other but my guess is both of you were in love with each other way before that," Embry told them.

"Maybe," Paul whispered.

"Then there was always the way you put yourself between her and Jake when you thought they were to close."

"You did that?" Emily asked.

"Maybe," Paul said.

"So what happened when you were fourteen?" Quill asked curiously.

"Pizza, ice cream and Beauty and the Beast," Emily said quietly and Paul looked over to her.

"She told you?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I don't actually think she meant to but it was almost like she started talking and couldn't stop until she got everything out." Emily told him and he smiled.

"What?" Sam asked seeing his wife's smile.

"Maybe your moms can go back to secretly planning your wedding again," she said and Paul shook his head.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Mine and Corlie's mom have been planning our wedding behind our backs since we were four and I kissed her for the first time," Paul sighed. "They think we don't know but I found a stack of wedding magazines in our pantry one day, hidden," Paul said.

"Wow," Sam said and shook his head. "Do you think she'll want to be with you like that?"

"I hope so Sam," Paul admitted. "Its what I've always wanted," he added. "But I've got to get her to trust me and be my friend again, I hurt her a lot when I told her we couldn't be friends anymore."

"I know you did," Sam sighed.

"We'll start with friends again and see where it takes us, I only hope she'll want more." he said softly. Emily walked over to him.

"She already loves you," Emily told him and he smiled as Jacob walked back in the door and saw everyone was gathered together in the kitchen.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly. "Is it Corlie?"

"You have to tell him Paul." Sam told him and Paul nodded.

"Jake," Paul said. "I don't know anyway to say this than to just come out and say it."

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"I know how you feel about Corlie and I know that you had hoped you would imprint on her but haven't," he said. "Even though you've looked her in the eyes more than once." he added. "Before I left Corlie's house today, we were talking and I," he said. "Jake I imprinted on Corlie, Corlie is my imprint," he told him and they all saw Jacob start to shake.

"NO!" he yelled. "Not you, why you?" he said angrily.

"Jake, I've been in love with her forever and I am sorry this upsets you but I'm not sorry I imprinted on her."

"You think she'll love you after the way you treated her and how mean you were to her," Jacob said. "I'm the one who was there for her and I'm the one who put her back together," Jacob said upset. "And you, you get to be her imprint." he added angrily. "It should be me."

"Jake I've been taking care of her a lot longer than you have. I helped take care of her when she was sick just like she did for me," he began. "I was there when all her boyfriends dumped her, I was the one who held her while she cried and watched that stupid Beauty and the Beast movie that I hate with her because it made her happy," he told him. "She's my imprint and I only hope she'll want more than just a friendship with me and I'm sorry this hurts you but I'm not sorry she's MY imprint." Paul growled. "Mine," he said possessively and Jacob let out a growl and began shaking.

"JAKE!" Sam yelled. "Do not phase on my house!" he ordered and Jacob ran outside and Paul covered his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Its ok," Sam sighed. "This will be hard on Jake because he really did love Corlie."

"I know he did," Paul sighed. "But I loved her to, I've always loved her," he said. "And I get this will hurt Jake but I'm not going to pretend I'm unhappy about this because I'm not," he told Sam. "I'm glad I get to be the one who imprinted on Corlie."

"But she could choose not to be with you."

"I know," he whispered. "I know she could reject me."

"Paul just take it slow ok, don't rush her."

"I won't Sam," he said.

"Ok you can go so you can get back to Corlie, you'll watch over her for a few hours and then someone will let you go home and get some rest."

"Ok Sam," he agreed. "I'll go home and check on my mom and then go watch over Corlie."

"Alright," Sam agreed.

* * *

><p>When Paul left Sam's he went home to see his mom before going to patrol around Corlie's house.<p>

When Paul got home his mom was in the kitchen.

"Mom," Paul called and she walked in from the kitchen.

"Something wrong?"

"No I think everything's going to be fine now."

"Ok what's going on?"

"Well I was patrolling with Embry when we smelled a leech and so we went after him and found him but he was with someone else," Paul said. "Corlie."

"Oh no," his mom said. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine but we're going to be patrolling her house because he said he'd be back for her." he said. "I'm up first."

"I know you boys will keep her safe."

"Yes we will," Paul said determined. "But something else happened."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"When Corlie and I were alone I imprinted on her," he said and his mom smiled.

"Oh but that's great," she said excited.

"I know," Paul smiled. "But I hurt her so much that we're going to have to start over as friends," he said. "I loved her already, I didn't need an imprint to make me feel that."

"I know that," she whispered. "Just be patient ok."

"I will mom," he said. "I'm going to shower and change and then go see Corlie," he added.

"Alright go on," she said and Paul went to take a quick shower before leaving.

* * *

><p>Corlie was finishing up her homework when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was a text, she hoped it was Paul but when she opened the message she saw it was Jacob and she found herself slightly disappointed but opened the message and read it.<p>

_I'm right outside can I come up and see you_

Corlie quickly typed back.

_Sure come on up_

A few seconds later Corlie heard a knock on her bedroom door and she opened it and saw Jacob.

"Hey Jake," she said quietly and she moved to let him come inside and he walked in.

"Corlie," he said quietly.

"What is it Jake?" she said and he walked over and closed the distance between them and leaned over and kissed her lips. As Jacob kissed her Corlie's lips moved against his but it just felt wrong to be kissing him, like there was someone else she should be kissing.

"Jake," she said pulling away and giving his chest a push.

"Corlie," he whispered.

"I'm sorry Jake but kissing you just now felt wrong," she told him. "Like I was betraying someone, like I should be kissing someone else," she added and Jacob let out a sigh and nodded.

"I get it," he whispered.

"Jake I still care about you," she told him. "But I'm sorry I don't feel that way about you anymore."

"Did you ever really love me or was I just a replacement for Paul?" he asked getting upset.

"Jake, I did love you, I would never tell you I loved you if I didn't mean it," she told him. "And you were never a replacement for Paul," she told him.

"You regret being with me don't you?" he said angrily.

"I don't regret anything Jake, even though we weren't together that long I would never regret it," she told him. "You are an amazing guy and you deserve someone as amazing as you are and that is so not me."

"Corlie," he said quietly.

"Jake I'm sorry," she said and he walked over to her window and looked out.

"Why don't you just tell me the truth Corlie?"

"Jake I did," she whispered.

"You've always loved Paul," he said quietly.

"Fine Jake, I've been in love with Paul for years," she admitted. "You can't help who you fall in love with." she added. "But I did love you to."

"I'm not sure I believe you," he growled and Corlie nodded as her eyes filled with tears.

"Ok Jake," she whispered. But I did love you, I still do just not how you want me to."

"I should leave," he said and walked out of her room. Corlie wiped a tear that ran down her cheek and covered her face with her hands.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Corlie had dinner with her parents and then went to get everything ready for school tomorrow, she couldn't believe Paul was actually going to be picking her up again. She was happy that her friendship with Paul seemed to be on the mend but then she thought about Jacob and the way he left her. She had hurt him because she didn't feel anything in their kiss and he basically accused her of not loving him, when she did. She would have never told him she loved him if she didn't.<p>

Paul had been patrolling the area around Corlie's house for a couple of hours. He had felt that she had been upset through their imprint bond earlier but it had faded and he felt she was happy about something until he felt her go sad again. He wondered what was going on and he phased back to human slipped his shorts on and pulled his cell out of the pocket. Her light was still on so he sent her a text.

Corlie was stacking her books for school the next day when her cell phone rang she walked over and saw a text. She read it and saw it was from Paul.

_I saw your light was on can I come up and see you_

Corlie smiled and typed back an answer.

_Yes come on up. _

Paul responded a second later

_Open your window and I'll be right up._

Corlie walked over and pulled her curtain back and opened the window and saw Paul was already sitting in the tree outside her window.

"I can come in," he said.

"Yes," she whispered and moved aside and Paul climbed through her window and shut it back.

"You ok?" Paul asked her and she nodded.

"You actually came back," she said surprised.

"You didn't think I would," Paul said.

"I thought you might not," she admitted.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you so much that you can't even believe me when I tell you I'll come by and see you." he said sadly.

"Its ok Paul," she told him and walked over closer to him. "you're here now." she added and laid her hand against his chest but jerked it back. "Why the hell is your skin so hot?"

"High body temperature angel," he told her and she looked up at him.

"And calling me angel all of a sudden what's that about?" she asked him.

"I don't know it just came out when I was talking to you," he said quietly. "If you don't like it I won't call you that."

"No its ok Paul," she smiled. "I kind of like it."

"Good," he smiled. "Now, are you sure everything is ok?" he asked concerned.

"Jake came by to see me," she told him and walked over and sat on her bed. Paul took a deep breath to try and stay calm and walked over to join her. He sat by her on her bed.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked.

"He kissed me," she whispered and Paul let out an angry growl. "Paul!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," he apologized. "So Jake kissed you and?"

"It felt so weird like I shouldn't be kissing him and it never felt like that before." she told him.

"You told him this?" Paul asked curiously.

"Yes Paul I told him that kissing him didn't feel right and he got upset." she told him. "He basically accused me of never loving him," Corlie said as tears filled her eyes. "I did love him, I would have never told him I loved him if I didn't."

"I know angel, I know," Paul whispered and ran his finger over her cheek.

"He thought I regretted being with him and that's not true, I don't regret anything with Jake but I just…I have no idea why but I just don't see him in that way anymore."

"Its ok," Paul told her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Jake will get over it and be just fine I promise," he assured her.

"Can you stay?" she asked hopefully.

"For as long as you want me to," he told her.

"So will you stay?" she asked him.

"Yes, I'll stay." he told her.

"Lay beside me," she told him and he nodded. Corlie got off the bed and pulled the blanket down and crawled under. Paul pulled the blanket over her then laid down on top of the blankets next to Corlie. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

"You're so warm." she sighed as she leaned into him and she felt him pull away. "No I like it," she told him and he relaxed and he felt her sigh.

"Sleep well angel," he whispered.

"Don't leave," she murmured.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. "Just relax and go to sleep." he said softly and he ran his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. Paul laid there a few minutes holding his best friend and imprint in his arms as she slept. Nothing felt more right that for her to curled up beside him. He finally had what he wanted for so long, he just hoped Corlie would love him the way he wanted her to. Paul settled in bed next to Corlie and he soon fell asleep beside her.


	7. Are you going to kiss me or not

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

**Corlie and Paul have been best friends since they were born but when he phases he pushes Corlie away and she turns to Jacob and when their friendship becomes something more, Jacob phases leaving her all alone. How will everyone deal when one of the wolves imprint on Corlie?**

**CHAPTER 7:**

The next morning Paul was awakened by Corlie's alarm clock. When he opened his eyes he saw Corlie still curled up beside him with a smile on her face. Paul let out a content sigh and reached over and turned the alarm off.

"Corlie," he said. "Corlie time to get up," he said again. "Coraline," he said a little louder and gave her a gentle shake. She started to move around.

"Why is it so hot?" she asked as she woke up. She looked over and saw Paul was still with her. "You stayed all night," she said surprised as she sat up.

"Yes, you were so comfortable and I didn't want to wake you up if I moved and…"

"Its ok that you stayed," she told him. "I haven't slept that good in a long time." she said and she saw him smile.

"Well I'll have to go home and get ready for school, I'll be back to get you at the same time I used to, ok."

"I'll be ready Paul," she whispered and he brushed his lips against her cheek and got out of the bed.

"See you soon," he said before he opened the window and climbed out.

When Paul was gone Corlie went to get ready for school. She took a shower and fixed her hair and put on some make-up. Then she dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a sweater and slipped her black boots on and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Her mom and dad were both eating breakfast as she walked in.

"Good morning," she said happily.

"Morning," her mom replied.

"Good morning," her dad said. "You're in a good mood."

"Yeah I guess so," she sighed as she fixed a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat. "Paul's picking me up for school."

"Really?" her mom asked surprised.

"Good," her dad said. "So you and Paul have fixed things between you?"

"Well our friendship is on the mend," Corlie said. "We talked yesterday and I know things are going to be ok between us now." she told them. "He's different now of course but so am I," she said. "But he still has a lot of the old Paul in him even though he's changed a lot."

"I'm sure he does," her mom said softly as Corlie finished her cereal and took her bowl to sink.

"Well Paul should be here soon so I'm going to go look for him." she told them.

"You have a good day and be careful," her dad said.

"I will," Corlie said and she walked out of the kitchen and went to wait for Paul. When Corlie walked into the living room she had a feeling that Paul was already waiting outside for her. She let out a sigh and opened the door and saw him standing outside his truck, leaning against looking incredibly sexy and her heart started to beat faster as she walked towards him. She was having thoughts she shouldn't be having about a guy that's just her friend. Her thoughts drifted to her kissing his lips as he tangled his fingers in her hair, running her fingers over the newly developed muscles he had in his arms and his six pack abs. she stopped in front of Paul and looked up at him.

"Morning Paul," she said softly.

"Morning angel," he smiled and pushed himself off his truck and opened the door for her. Corlie looked shocked but hid it immediately and climbed in the truck. Paul shut the door behind her and ran around to the other side and slid in beside her.

"So good morning so far?" he asked.

"Yep," she smiled. "You?"

"Best morning I've had in a while," he admitted as he pulled out onto the road and headed to school.

"Yeah me to," she sighed.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "What about Jake?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You spent a lot of time with Jake," he said, "when I left you," he added softly.

"Yes I spent a lot of time with Jake."

"He was your boyfriend."

"Yes Jake was my boyfriend. I did love him and care about him." she told Paul. "I still do but not the way I used to." she told him. "And he's kind of upset with me now."

"Because of the kiss last night," Paul stated.

"Yeah because of what I didn't feel when he kissed me last night," she told him. "And I have no idea what changed just that being with Jake doesn't feel right," she sighed. "Not like it used to anyway." she told him and he nodded and pulled into school and parked the truck.

"Not right like…."

"Like I'm supposed to be with someone else," she sighed. "Its extremely weird because its like all those feelings I had for Jake disappeared." she told him.

"Maybe you're meant to be with someone else and not Jake," Paul suggested.

"Well I'm sure I don't know," she sighed and opened the door of his truck and hopped down. She grabbed her bag and put it on her shoulder and closed the door as Paul came around to join her. "I just don't want Jake to hate me because I don't know if I could deal with that."

"He won't hate you," Paul assured her. "be a little upset for a while, yes but he won't hate you."

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened to you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said and she shook her head.

"When?" she asked

"Soon," he said. "I just got you back I don't want you to run off and leave me."

"And you think what you have to tell me will make me run away from you?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered. "It just all depends on how you see things."

"Oh," she whispered and grabbed Paul's arm to stop him before he walked inside the school. "Paul."

"What?"

"It can't be that bad," she told him. "I do know you wouldn't have just dumped me without a good reason."

"No I wouldn't have," he said and he took a step towards her. Corlie stepped back so her back was against the wall of the building. "But everything that's going on," he told her as he placed his hands against the wall on each side of her. "Its dangerous especially for you right now."

"Why Paul?" she asked.

"When I tell you everything will you promise to remember one thing?"

"Yeah of course," she agreed.

"Will you remember," he said as he ran a finger across her cheek. "That I was in love with you before all this," he told her and she let out a gasp.

"Paul," she whispered.

"You probably figured it out already but I've been in love with you for years Corlie, I realized it when I was fourteen but I'm sure I loved you before that."

"I've been in love with you for years to," she admitted. "But it just kind of hit when I was fourteen."

"Why didn't you say something?" Paul asked.

"Well I wasn't sure you'd feel the same way. You were always out with random girls," she told him and he nodded. "Plus I'd rather have you as my best friend forever than not at all."

"I get it Corlie," he said.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because after school today I have to take you somewhere and show you something," he told her. "I just wanted you to know I loved you before all of this happened." he added. "You do believe me?" he asked hopefully. Corlie looked up and saw the worried look on his face.

"Yes Paul," she said as she laid her hand on his cheek. "I believe you." she told him and he let out a relieved sigh and smiled.

"Good," he said. "We should get to class." he told her and led her inside the building. "I'm going to my locker, I'll see you in class."

"Ok Paul," she smiled and they went their separate ways.

Corlie got everything out of her locker for her classes and turned around and looked down the hall where Paul was at his locker. She smiled and went to walkover but she saw a girl walk over to Paul and lay her hand on his bicep. She recognized her as Courtney, one of the prettiest girls in school and a girl she knew Paul had slept with more than once. Corlie watched as she said something to Paul and Paul shook his head and Courtney ran her fingers over his chest and Corlie thought about going over there and pulling her off of him.

Paul was standing at his locker getting everything out for his first few classes and thinking about Corlie, the girl that had been his best friend forever. Corlie was beautiful she had beautiful brown eyes that had flecks of blue in them and they seemed to sparkle when she was happy. She had soft skin that he loved any excuse to touch and he really hoped she took everything he was going to tell her ok because he knew he couldn't live without her. Those few weeks he had to were hell on him, he missed her so much. He let out a sigh and closed his locker and was about to head to class when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around and saw a girl he had slept around with occasionally, her name was Courtney.

"Hey Paul," she smiled.

"Courtney," he replied.

"So are you busy this afternoon?" she asked looking up at him.

"Actually I am," he told her.

"I was hoping you might come over after school," she told him.

"Not going to happen Courtney," he said and shook his head.

"Another time then?" she asked and ran her fingers over his chest.

"No," he told her. "you and I are not going to be doing anything anymore."

"Paul," Courtney whined and ran her fingers down his arm.

"Don't," he growled and Courtney stepped back.

"Fine," she said. "Whatever Paul," she said and turned around and stomped off.

Paul looked across the hall and saw Corlie watching them and he couldn't read the expression on her face.

"Shit," he cursed and made his way to Corlie. He stopped walking and stood in front of her.

"Corlie," he said but she didn't say anything. "Coraline," he whispered. "Say something, talk to me," he pleaded and took one of her hands in his.

"What do you want me to say Paul?"

"I know you saw Courtney with me," he told her and she shrugged.

"So, I've seen you talk to a lot of girls," she said. "I know you've gone home with a lot of girls."

"Yes that's true," he admitted.

"She seemed kind of pissed off at you," Corlie stated.

"She is." Paul sighed. "Because I told her the two of us would not be doing anything anymore."

"Oh," she said nodding. "Why?"

"Coraline, do you really think I would just tell you I love you and then go and sleep with some other girl."

"I don't know Paul," she whispered. "Maybe."

"Well I wouldn't ok," he told her and she nodded. "and after school today you can decide what you want from me," he said. "If you want to be friends, if you want more than that or if you want me to just leave you alone." he told her. "I'll do, I'll be whatever you want."

"And you're just going to do what I want?" she asked as if she didn't believe him.

"Yes Corlie I will," he told her. "We should start walking to class." he told her and she nodded and the two of them fell in step beside each other.

"Paul, you said you'd do or be what I wanted." she said and he nodded. "Well, what do you want?"

"Well I don't want to tell you because I don't want it to influence your decision."

"It won't," she told him. "You already know how I feel about you and I know how you feel about me."

"I know angel," he sighed. "I would love to be more than just friends with you but that's up to you," he admitted.

"Paul I…" she began but he stopped walking and placed a finger over her lips.

"Don't make any decisions until you hear what I have to tell you, ok."

"Ok," she said and Paul removed his finger from her lips. "So does what you're going to tell me have anything to do with what happened to you?";

"Yes," he told her. "Now we need to get to class." he added and they continued walking to class.

When Corlie was in class she had with Embry she thought she'd ask him if he knew what Paul wanted to talk to her about. So when Embry sat down behind her in his seat she turned around.

"Hey Embry," she smiled.

"Hey Corlie," he said.

"So Paul said he wanted to talk to me after school today that he had something to tell me." she began.

"Oh he did."

"Yeah and I was wondering if you knew what it was about?"

"Actually I do," Embry admitted. "And I'm not telling you."

"Embry," she whined. "Not even a hint."

"Nope, because Paul would kick my ass if I did. So you're just going to have to wait."

"Ok Embry," she sighed. "I'm just kind of nervous about what he's going to tell me."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you Embry." she said and Embry let out a sigh and looked into her eyes.

"I promise Corlie."

"Well this morning Paul picked me up for school and when we got here he told me he's been in love with me for years and that he realized it when we were fourteen."

"Really?" Embry asked surprised.

"Yes so I told him the same thing, that I've been in love with him for years and I realized it when I was fourteen to." she said. "He told me what he has to tell me does involve what happened to him"

"Just listen to what he has to say, with an open mind."

"Of course I will," she said and Embry nodded.

After school Paul took Corlie home.

"I'll be back to get you in thirty minutes ok," he said.

"Ok Paul."

"Wear comfortable shoes," he told her.

"Ok Paul," she sighed and opened the door of his truck and hopped down.

"Thirty minutes," he said and she smiled.

"Thirty minutes." she repeated and closed the door and turned and walked towards her house.

When Corlie walked inside she found her mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom I'm home," she said.

"Have a good day?" she asked.

"Yeah I did," she smiled.

"Good," her mom said happily.

"Well I'm going to change Paul's meeting me in thirty minutes," she told her.

"I'm glad you and Paul are talking again," her mom said.

"Yeah me to," Corlie smiled. "I'm going to change, he said to wear comfortable shoes."

"Ok, just be careful," her mom told her.

"I will mom," she smiled and turned to go to her bedroom.

Corlie went to her bedroom and pulled her boots off and changed into jeans and a long sleeved t-shirts. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and then slipped on some socks and sneakers and went downstairs. She knew Paul was on his way and would be here any second. She walked down the stairs. When she stepped off the last stair she let out a sigh.

"Paul's here," she said and walked over and opened the door and saw him standing in front of it with his hand held up fixing to knock.

"Hey," he smiled and dropped his hand. "Perfect timing." he added. "You ready?"

"Yeah just let me tell my mom I'm leaving," she said. "Come on in." she told him and Paul stepped inside and shut the door behind him and he watched as Corlie disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few seconds later. "Lets go," she said and Paul took her hand in his and led her outside.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"The woods," he answered and she stopped walking.

"Paul," she whispered. "Last time I was in the woods…"

"Hey I would never let anything happen to you," he assured her. "You're safe with me."

"Ok," she sighed and she let Paul lead her into the woods.

When they got a good distance into the woods Paul stopped walking and turned to look at Corlie.

"Ok, I need you to just listen to what I have to tell you," he said.

"Ok," she nodded.

"You promise to stay and hear me out."

'Yes I promise."

"You know the legends of our tribe?"

"Yes I've been at the bonfires and heard Billy tell them," she said.

"What if I told you they were true?"

"Which part?"

"That some of us can shift into the form of a wolf."

"I would think that's a little hard to believe," she said honestly.

"I know," he said quietly. "But Corlie everything you've heard all your life, all the stories, they are true."

"That's crazy," she said and turned to walk away but Paul grabbed her hand.

"You promised to hear me out." he reminded her.

"I did," she sighed and took a deep breath.

"Its all true there are a few of us that can shift into the form of a wolf." he said. "We shift to fight off our enemies, its why we shift, its what we're made to do."

"Who are your enemies?"

"Remember the stories Coraline," Paul said. "Our enemy is the cold ones, they drink blood. You probably know them more commonly as vampires."

"Vampires," she whispered.

"Yes, its all true."

"How am I supposed to believe all this?"

"Because I'm one of the guys that can shift into a wolf," Paul told her and Corlie looked at him shocked.

"That's what happened to you," she said.

"Yes. Me, Jared, Embry, Quill and Jake."

"Paul."

"Do you want to see?" he asked quietly.

"I…"

"I won't hurt you, my wolf loves you almost as much as I do." he told her.

"Ok, I want to see." she said and Paul nodded and took a few steps back and unbuttoned his shorts and let them drop to the ground.

"Paul," she said embarrassed as she turned away from him.

"Sorry," he smirked but my shorts rip when I phase so I needed to take them off.

"Ok," she said and turned back to look at him and she saw his body start to tremble and moments later a silver wolf was standing where Paul was. A huge silver wolf. The same wolf that showed up the day she was saw that guy in the woods, one of the wolves that chased him off.

"Wow!" she whispered and Paul stepped closer to her and Corlie tried not to back away, Paul said he wouldn't hurt her. The wolf stopped in front of her so he was looking in her eyes. Corlie slowly reached out and ran her hand across the wolfs massive neck. "You're so beautiful." she said softly and Paul phased back and was suddenly human in front of her. He stood up and walked over to slip his shorts back on.

"Corlie," he said.

"Its all true," she whispered.

"Yes and there are two things we need to talk about."

"Ok," she said.

"Lets sit down," Paul said and the two of them sat down. Paul took her hands in his. "Ok the first thing we're going to talk about is the guy from the woods."

"Zander," Corlie said. "You chased him off."

"Yes Coraline," Paul said. "Zander is what we kill." he told her. "He's a vampire."

"Did you kill him?" Corlie asked quietly.

"He got away," Paul growled. "But he promised he'd be back for you, he will try to come and get you but we're going to keep you safe."

"So Zander's a vampire and he wants to kill me or what?" she asked.

"Not sure what he wants to do but he won't get near you." Paul promised.

"Paul," she whispered.

"We're going to be taking turns patrolling around your house, making sure he doesn't get near you."

"But what if you or one of the other guys gets hurt." she said worried. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Don't worry about us angel, this is what we're made for its what we're designed to do, kill vampires."

"Doesn't mean I won't worry Paul." she told him and he smiled and pulled her to him so she was sitting in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Corlie laid her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"I need to tell you something else." he said and Corlie lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Ok Corlie. There is something we do, the wolves." he began. "Its called imprinting."

"Imprinting."

"Yes, its like you look into the eyes of this girl and she becomes your world. She's all that matters to you and you would die to protect her, you would do anything for her." he explained.

"Wow!"

"You could have known her all your life and then you look at her and it happens." Paul told her. "The girl completes you, she's perfect for you, Soul mates."

"Soul mates," Corlie whispered. "That's what happened with Kim and Jared."

"Yes," Paul said. "And Sam and Emily."

"No one else?"

"Yes Corlie, it has happened to someone else." he whispered.

"To who?" she asked and looked at him.

"To me," he told her and he saw Corlie's eyes fill with tears and she blinked and they fell down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" Paul asked when he saw tears run down her cheeks.

"Nothing," she said and tried to move away from him but he held onto her so she couldn't leave. "Let me go please," she said.

"No angel, tell me what's wrong," he pleaded. "It breaks my heart to see you cry, you know I hate seeing you cry."

"You imprinted on someone," she said and Paul wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Then why did you tell me you were in love with me this morning."

"Because I do, I always have," he said.

"But what about your imprint?" she asked.

"Well you never let me finish telling you about her."

"Ok might as well tell me," she sighed.

"Well angel, she's beautiful, amazing, perfect."

"Oh that's good," Corlie smiled. "And you're happy she's your imprint?"

"Yes I am, I've never been happier about anything."

"Good."

"She knows me better than anyone else." he told her and she smiled.

"Well who is she?" Corlie asked.

"My imprint is you, I imprinted on you," Paul told her and Corlie gasped and stared at Paul shocked.

"Me," Corlie said surprised. "You imprinted on me."

"Yes angel, I imprinted on you, you're all I want, all I could ever want." he told her and she smiled. "you just have to tell me what you want." he said. "Do you want to stay just friends, do you want to be my girlfriend, do you want me to just leave you alone?"

"Well I definitely don't want you to leave me alone," she said and he smiled and let out a relieved smile. "Paul I've wanted to be your girlfriend since we were fourteen."

"I've wanted you to be my girlfriend since we were fourteen," he told her.

"So I would really like to try being your girlfriend," she told him and he smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said and ran his finger across her cheek, Corlie let out a sigh and leaned closer to him. Paul leaned into her, Corlie could feel his breath on her face.

"So," Corlie whispered. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"Yeah I'm going to kiss you," Paul said softly and closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers. Corlie sighed and leaned into him sliding one arm around his neck as Paul slid an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Corlie's heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest and kissing Paul made her whole body feel like it was on fire. Corlie pulled away and rested his forehead against his.

"Wow," she whispered and Paul smiled.

"That's one word to describe it," he sighed and she smiled and pulled away from him.

"So are you sure about this?" Paul asked her. "That you want me?"

"Yes Paul, I'm sure." she told him. "You're sure you want me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Coraline, I've always wanted you." he told her and she smiled. "I should get you home," he said and she nodded and got off his lap. Paul stood up and then took her hands in his and pulled her up and the two of them made their way back to Corlie's house.


	8. Exhaustion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

Paul and Corlie walked to her house in silence, neither one spoke until they got to her front door.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." Paul said.

"Ok," Corlie smiled.

"Embry will be patrolling around your house tonight," Paul told her. "So if you see a giant gray wolf with black spots its Embry."

"Ok," Corlie said. "I'm sorry you guys are having to do all these patrols around my house to keep me safe."

"We'll be fine Corlie don't worry about us ok," he told her.

"You can't tell me not to worry." she told him.

"Your safety is important to all of us," Paul told her. "Especially me," he said softly and Corlie stepped closer to him and took his face in her hands.

"I love you Paul and I'm so sorry I got myself in trouble and you have to protect me now."

"Don't worry angel," he whispered. "We'll all watch out for you. That filthy leech will never get his hands on you again." he told her.

"Paul."

"I love you Coraline." he said and she smiled. "I'll be back later ok."

"Ok," she nodded and Paul leaned down and kissed her lips. Then Corlie opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

><p>When Corlie got inside her dad wasn't there but she found her mom in the kitchen starting dinner.<p>

"Hey mom, I'm home." Corlie said and her mom turned to look at her.

"Have a good time with Paul?"

"Yeah I did," Corlie smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you two are talking again and getting along again."

"Me to mom," Corlie sighed. "Do you need some help with dinner?"

"Sure," her mom smiled and Corlie washed her hands and walked over to stand by her mom. "Here chop the carrots to go in the soup."

"Ok," Corlie said and got out a knife and started to chop up the carrots.

"So what did you and Paul do?" her mom asked curiously.

"Nothing," she sighed. "We just took a walk and talked." she told her.

"Good," her mom said.

"Carrots are all chopped." Corlie said.

"Thanks," her mom said and she slid them into the pan on the stove holding everything else for the soup.

"Anything else?"

"No," her mom smiled.

"Well I'm going to take a shower before dinner," she said and her mom smiled and nodded and Corlie went upstairs.

* * *

><p>After dinner Corlie went to her room and changed into her pajamas. She was hoping Paul would drop by tonight again even though Embry was patrolling. She sat on her bed and grabbed her book and began to read it. She had been reading about five minutes when her phone rang, a wolf howl signaling it was Paul. Corlie smiled and picked up her phone, it was a text message from Paul.<p>

_I'm outside, open your window and I'll come up._

Corlie smiled and sent a text back.

_Come on up._

Corlie walked over and opened her window and saw Paul climbing the tree outside her window. He jumped inside and closed the window behind him and walked over to her.

"Hey angel," he whispered and she smiled.

"Hey." she said softly and Paul laid his hand against her cheek and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I love you Coraline," he said.

"I love you to." she said.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Just reading." she answered. "Nothing important or that can't wait." she told him and he smiled and pulled her closer to him. Corlie laid her head against his chest.

"Are you going to stay again?" she asked hopefully.

"You want me to stay?" he asked.

"I never want you to leave," she told him. "There's always the thought in the back of my mind that you won't come back." she whispered and Paul pulled back from her and looked down at her.

"I'll always come back angel," he promised. "You never have to worry about that," he told her and she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Corlie smiled up at him and then turned and walked over and sat on her bed. Paul let out a sigh and walked over and sat with her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well so the idea is that you guys patrol around my house in wolf form at night and keep an eye on me during the day and Zander, the vampire won't try to do anything?"

"That's the idea angel, but he'll still try," Paul told her. "But we're going to be ready and I'll keep you safe," he told her. "I promise Coraline."

"I trust you Paul and the rest of the guys," she told him.

"But trouble always seems to find you." he sighed.

"Yep," Corlie sighed and laid down on the bed. Paul stretched out beside her.

"Like you breaking your arm when we were six years old?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, climbing the tree at your house," she told him.

"Yeah," Paul sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Corlie was at Paul's house after school. The two of them had a snack and went outside to play. Paul led her over to the tree in his back yard.<em>

"_What are we doing?"_

"_Well I'm going to climb this tree but you can watch me," he smiled._

"_What if I want to climb to?" Corlie asked._

"_Girls don't climb trees Corlie," Paul said as if she was dumb for not knowing._

"_Girls can climb trees." she said. "Girls can do anything boys can do Paul," she said._

"_No they can't," Paul said._

"_They can." Corlie said._

"_Can't."_

"_CAN!" Corlie yelled and stomped her foot._

"_What do you know you're only six," Paul rolled his eyes._

"_So are you," Corlie said and stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same. Corlie crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot and stared at Paul._

"_Fine you can climb to," he said, even though he wanted Corlie to watch him climb. He wanted all her attention on him so she could see how awesome he was at climbing trees because he was awesome at it. _

"_Don't cry to me if you get hurt," he said and started to climb. "I won't help you." he said meanly._

"_Whatever," she said and climbed behind him. Paul turned back to look at her and saw she was doing surprisingly well, Corlie stuck her tongue out at him and he ignored her and climbed higher. Corlie did to and as they climbed a little higher Corlie lost her footing and grip on the tree. Paul turned and saw her fall and his eyes widened as he heard her scream as she fell and hit the ground and start crying. Paul rushed down the tree and over to her._

"_Corlie," he said worried. "Corlie are you ok?"_

"_My arm," she cried, "It hurts," she whimpered and Paul reached out and touched it._

"_Ow," she cried._

"_I'm so sorry Corlie," he whispered and kissed her cheek.. "Come on my mom will take care of you," he said._

* * *

><p>"You got down that tree really fast after I fell," she said. "For someone who wasn't going to help me." Paul smiled.<p>

"Coraline," he said. "Even at six years old I think you knew better than to think I wouldn't help you if you got hurt."

"I know," she said and moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. "You're so warm," she sighed. "I'll never need a blanket again." she said quietly and she felt Paul sigh and begin to run her fingers through her hair.

"You know if you continue to do that I'm going to fall asleep, its really relaxing." she told him.

"I'll be here when you wake up Coraline, I promise that I'm not going anywhere." he assured her and that seemed to be all she needed to hear because a few minutes later she drifted off to sleep in Paul's arms.

* * *

><p>Just like he promised when Corlie woke up the next morning Paul was still asleep beside her. She turned off her alarm clock and tapped Paul on the chest to wake him up for school.<p>

"Wake up Paul," she said. "We have to get ready for school."

"No," he murmured and pulled Corlie closer to him.

"Paul," she said and tapped him on the chest again. "Stubborn werewolf," she said and smiled. "Paul," she said and she leaned over and pressed her lips against his, She felt Paul's arms wrap around her and pull her down on top of him.

"Paul," she moaned and pulled away from him but Paul just placed his lips on her neck. "We have school."

"So," he said and kissed her lips again pulling her back down on top of him.

"You have to get up and go home and get ready for school." she told him.

"I can't exactly get up," he said.

"Why?"

"You're kind of laying on top of me," Paul smirked.

"Oh yeah," she said quietly and moved off of him.

"See you soon," he said and kissed her lips and climbed out the window.

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed and they guys were still doing patrols around Corlie's house keeping an eye out for Zander, plus their regular patrols. Paul still spent most nights with Corlie as well. Corlie could tell the patrols around her house coupled with the patrols they normally had to run were getting to the guys. Jacob also hadn't spoken much to her since Paul imprinted on her and her and Paul had started dating. They were all sitting at Sam's on Saturday. Corlie was helping Emily cook for the guys and the two of them were talking.<p>

"They all look so exhausted," Corlie said quietly. "And its all my fault," she added. "I wandered into the woods and got in trouble."

"Corlie this is what the guys do," Emily told her. "Its their job to protect you from this vampire that's after you."

"I know Emily, I just wish their job didn't make them so tired and exhausted." Corlie sighed. "And Jake doesn't talk to me much anymore." she sighed. "He's kind of avoiding me."

"He won't avoid you forever Corlie," Emily assured her. "Give him a little more time."

"Yeah I know," Corlie sighed. "Well everything's ready," she added. "I'll go tell the guys." she said and walked into the living room where all the guys were.

"Hey guys," Corlie said and they all turned to look at her. "Foods ready."

"Thanks," Sam said. "Come on guys lets go eat." he added and they all stood up and made their way to the kitchen. Corlie stood off to the side as they guys fixed their plates and found a place to sit to eat. Corlie let out a sigh as she looked out the window. Paul glanced up at her from where he was sitting. He could feel she was worried. He took the last bite on his plate and walked over to her.

"Hey angel," he said quietly and slipped an arm around her. "What are you worrying so much about?"

"You and the rest of the guys," she told him. "You're all exhausted."

"We'll be fine," Paul told her and she turned around to look at him.

"No Paul not if you guys have to keep patrolling around my house and doing your regular patrols and going to school," she told him. "You guys need rest," she told him. "Not extra patrols because of me. He might not even come back."

"Oh he'll come back Coraline, its just a matter of when," Paul told her. "And I'm not going to leave you unprotected against him."

"Well Paul all of you are so tired from patrolling that you could get hurt," she said. "I don't want any of you to get hurt because you're tired and trying to protect me."

"Corlie, we'll be fine," he said and laid his hand on her arm

"Don't Paul," she said and jerked away from him and walked outside slamming the door behind her. Paul let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. Emily walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"She's just worried about all you guys," Emily told him. "She can see how tired you guys are and feel how tired you are Paul." she said. "And she blames herself for it because you are all patrolling extra to protect her."

"But its not her fault some filthy leech wants to come after," Embry said yawning.

"I mean we would be doing the same thing no matter who it was," Quil said.

"Its just Corlie's been our friend for years and the thought that this leech could slip through while we're trying to keep her safe," Jacob said. "I think it would kill all of us." he added. "It makes us want to work extra hard to keep her safe." he sighed and stood up and walked over to where Paul was standing and looked out the window and saw Corlie sitting on the porch with her head rested in her hands. Jacob let out a sigh and opened the door and walked outside. He walked over to Corlie and sat down by her.

"Hey," he said and Corlie looked over at him.

"Hey Jake," she said softly. "You talking to me now?"

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you Corlie," Jacob apologized. "But you can't blame yourself for what's going on."

"How can I not Jake its me he's after," she sighed. "And you can't tell me you guys aren't exhausted," she said. "I see it on all your faces, I've known all of you forever, you can't lie to me."

"Yes Corlie we're tired," Jacob admitted. "But we all love you and will do whatever we have to so you're safe," he told her. "You have no idea what it would do to us if we lost you Corlie, especially Paul."

"Jake," she said.

"So if we're working extra hard to keep you safe, well that's our decision to make."

"Jake, I hate just waiting around for this vampire to come after me, what if he doesn't."

"He will Corlie, I've seen what happened in the other guys minds when we're phased together and if you think he won't come after you, you're so wrong." he told her. "He loved the way you smell to much to just not come back after you." he said. "And the fact that we're protecting you so much will just make it more fun for him to try and get to you but he won't get to you," Jacob growled.

"What do you mean you've seen in the other guys minds?"

"When we're phased we can kind of read each other's thoughts," Jacob told her. "So I know how that leech looked at you and touched you and that he will be back for you and none of us are going to let that happen."

"I get it Jake," she sighed. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know Corlie, just don't worry about us so much ok," Jacob said. "We'll be fine."

"You can't tell me not to worry Jake because I'm going to worry about you guys." she said. "You know I love all of you guys, you're like my brothers, we've known each other since we were kids."

"I know Corlie," Jacob sighed. "Just trust us to take care of you and keep you safe ok."

"Ok Jake," she said and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You better go in and talk to Paul."

"Ok," she said and stood up and turned to go inside. "Jake," she said quietly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You and me, are we going to be ok?"

"Yeah Corlie, me and you will be ok." he smiled and she nodded and went inside.

* * *

><p>When Corlie walked inside Paul was still standing by the window.<p>

"Paul," Corlie said.

"Everything ok now?" he asked quietly and Corlie nodded.

"Yeah," she whispered and Paul pulled her to him and she laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you to angel," he told her.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Paul was walking Corlie home.<p>

"You sure everything is ok now?" Paul asked concerned.

"Yes Paul."

"You don't need to worry about us."

"Well I do, even if you weren't exhausting yourselves protecting me, I would worry about all of you." she told him and he smiled and they fell silent as they walked to her house.

When Paul and Corlie arrived to her house Paul walked her to the door and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I'll see you in the morning," he told her and she smiled.

"See you in the morning Paul," and she turned to open the door but Paul grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait!" he exclaimed and she turned to look at him.

"What's wrong Paul?" she asked worried.

"It doesn't smell right, it smells like a leech has been here." he growled angrily.

"Not Zander?"

"Possibly." he said. "I'm calling Sam."

"My parents seem to be gone." she said.

"Don't worry angel, I'm going to take care of everything." he assured her and opened the door and they walked inside.

* * *

><p>Paul held Corlie's hand tight in his as they walked through her house. Her parents weren't home and there were no signs that they were here when the vampire was here. When Paul and Corlie went to her room that was where the smell was the strongest.<p>

"He was here," Paul growled angrily and started shaking.

"Paul please calm down," she said and laid her hand on his arm. "Call Sam," she told him and she saw him nod. He was still shaking slightly as he called Sam. "Please stop shaking, you can't phase and leave me alone here." she told him and it seemed to be all he needed to hear to stop shaking completely. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Sam," Paul said. "You should probably get to Corlie's house, it smells like the leech has been here."

"On my way Paul," Sam said.

"Sam will be here soon, we'll take care of everything." he assured her. "Everything will be ok." he said and Corlie laid her head against his chest.

* * *

><p>Sam arrived a few minutes later with Jacob. After checking everything out to make sure he wasn't anywhere close the four of them sat down in Corlie's living room.<p>

"Did you notice if anything was missing?" Sam asked her.

"No but I didn't really look," Corlie said quietly.

"Ok," Sam sighed. "He must be planning to make a move soon and he has to know we're protecting her."

"Of course he does," Jacob growled.

"We'll just keep our patrols up like we have been," Sam sighed. "Whose turn is it tonight?"

"Quil," Jacob answered.

"Alright," Sam said and looked over at Paul.

"Yes Sam, I'll be with her to like I have been every night since we started the patrols."

"Ok," he nodded. "If the two of you pick up on anything during the night that isn't as it should be, you know what to do."

"Yes we do," Paul said.

"Thanks Sam," Corlie whispered as the door to her house opened and her parents walked in.

"Sam, Jacob," her dad said. "Paul." he added.

"Is something wrong?" her mom asked worried as she walked over. "Honey are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom," Corlie said quietly.

"Maybe the two of you should sit down," Sam said and stood up and so did Jacob and they sat down. "When Paul walked Corlie back home today, it smelled as if a leech had been here, luckily you two were out." Sam told them. "He'll be making his move soon, but we'll keep her safe."

"I know you will," her dad said. "I know I can trust you to keep her safe."

"Quil will be on patrol tonight around your house," Sam told her.

"Ok," she said.

"I'm going home to check on my mom and I'll be back later ok," Paul told her and she nodded.

"Ok Paul," she said quietly and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"I can stay until he gets back, if that's ok," Jacob said.

"Its ok with me," Paul said.

"Yeah its ok with me to," she said and Jacob smiled.

"Well I need to get back and let the guys know what's going on," Sam told them.

"And I'll be back soon angel," Paul said and kissed her lips again and followed Sam out the door.

"Well do you want anything?" Corlie asked Jacob. "Something to eat or drink?"

"I'm ok Corlie," he told her.

"Well I'm going upstairs to do some homework," she told everyone. "You coming?" she asked Jacob.

"Yeah, right behind you Corlie," Jacob said and the two of them went upstairs to her room. Corlie sat down on her bed and Jacob sat at her desk.

"You ok Corlie?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed and he nodded. "As ok as I can be," she told him. "Knowing a vampire is after me and wants to suck all my blood out."

"Corlie, we're going to make sure he never touches you," Jacob said and walked over and sat by her. "We'll take care of you."

"I know Jake," she said quietly. "Just promise me you'll all be careful," she told him. "I don't want any of you to get hurt protecting me."

"We're always careful Corlie," he told her. "Don't worry.


	9. The Return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Twilight, It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their story alerts.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

Paul returned to Corlie's house about an hour after her left. Jacob left after a few minutes of talking with Paul. The two of them were lying together on her bed as they talked.

"So you want to go somewhere together tomorrow?" Paul asked her. "Just you and me."

"Where do you want to go?" she asked him.

"I'll go wherever you want to go," he said and Corlie laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "We can go to the movies, play miniature golf, have lunch at a nice restaurant…"

"Got to a museum or something like that?" she asked.

"If that's what you want angel," he said softly.

"Or the park?" she asked.

"Whatever will make you happy?" he said. "Where would you like to go?"

"And if I don't want to go anywhere," she said.

"Then that's fine to." he said. "But I thought you might want to get out of La Push for a while."

"That would be a good idea to," she sighed. "Is it safe for me to leave with the vampire after me."

"I'll protect you Coraline, he won't touch you." he told her.

"I know you will Paul," she said. "I just don't want to cause anyone any more trouble than necessary," she sighed. "Or be the cause of someone getting hurt."

"Coraline, we're going to catch him and rip him apart and burn the pieces when we do," he said. "No one will get hurt."

"I hope not," she sighed. "You're staying right?"

"Yes Coraline I am," he told her.

"You know I don't like to be called Coraline," she told him.

"Oh I know but I bet I can make you really like being called Coraline though," he said smirking.

"I doubt it," she said and Paul leaned over and touched his lips to hers.

"Coraline," he whispered and brushed his lips against her neck. "I love you," he said softly as his darted his tongue out behind her ear and she let out a moan. "Coraline," he whispered as he brushed his lips against the other side of her neck. "Coraline," he whispered as he kissed her lips.

"Damn it Paul," she said pushing him away. "How can I not like being Coraline when you say it like that," she said and he smirked. "So," she said. "Why don't we just go to the park or something tomorrow," she suggested. "Something quiet," she added. "Lunch on the beach here or something like that," she added. "Something where it will be just us and no one else."

"So you want me all to yourself," he said smirking.

"Of course I do." she said softly. "Always." she added. "I love you."

"I love you to," he whispered and Corlie leaned over and pressed her lips against his. Paul's hands rested on her hips as he pulled her over so she was lying on top of him. Corlie felt his fingers tangle in her hair holding her to him as he ran his tongue along her lips, Corlie's lips parted and Paul slipped his tongue inside her mouth and began exploring every inch  
>of her mouth before Corlie tentatively reached her tongue to touch his, she heard Paul let out a moan as he sat up not moving his lips off Corlie's as he rolled her over. He looked down at her and gently ran his fingers across her cheek before pressing his lips against her neck.<p>

"Paul," she whispered and he looked down at her and nodded and moved back to lay beside her. "You know I love you right," Corlie told him.

"I know you love me Coraline," Paul sighed and she sat up and looked down at him.

"Then you know that I'm just not ready yet," she told him. "And I know you don't usually have to wait this long…"

"But I have the rest of my life to be with you Coraline and I can wait, because I love you to and I really want to do everything with you right."

"Ok," she said.

"I'm going to have to tell your dad I imprinted on you soon," Paul sighed.

"He knows about you and all the guys and the wolves?"

"Yeah he knows," Paul sighed. "Your mom does to."

"Great, it would have been nice to know my friends didn't turn their back on me because they decided to not like me but because of some weird wolf thing."

"We all hated what we did to you, no one more than me Corlie," he told her. "Being away from you has never been good for me even when we were just kids," he said. "It always  
>felt like I was missing a part of me, the good part of me, the best part."<p>

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he said. "You have no idea how happy it makes me that you're my imprint, my soul mate, the girl I get to make happy for the rest of my life, if you'll have me and don't change your mind."

"I am not going to change my mind Paul," she told him. "I love you and I want be with you, its always been you I wanted."

"That's good to know." he said.

"How do you think my dad will take the whole imprinting thing?" she asked him.

"Either extremely well or really bad," he said. "Although I think he suspects it on some level."

"Well then at least he'll be prepared some."

"Yeah." Paul sighed.

"Do I need to go with you when you tell him?"

"No, I need to do this by myself ok," he said.

"Ok Paul," she said. "But my parents know how I felt about you before all this," she added.

"My mom knew how I felt about you."

"This should make our moms happy I mean they can go back to secretly planning our wedding behind our backs."

"Yeah our moms will love the fact I imprinted on you, its your dad I'm worried about."

"Well my dad is downstairs now, why don't you go ahead and talk to him." Corlie suggested.

"Like right now?" Paul asked nervously.

"Yes Paul, nothing can happen you'll be right downstairs." she told him.

"Ok, better to get it over with I guess," he said and got out of the bed and walked out of Corlie's room and down the stairs. He saw Corlie's dad with her mom sitting on the couch. He walked over to them.

"Mr. Phillips," Paul said and he turned to look at Paul.

"Oh Paul," he said. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes Corlie is fine, she's still upstairs," Paul said and her dad nodded. "There is just something I need to talk to you about."

"Alright I'm listening," he said and he looked over at his wife.

"She can stay," Paul told him. "If its ok with you."

"Alright," he agreed. "Sit down Paul," he told him and Paul walked over and took a chair that was adjacent to the couch.

* * *

><p>When Corlie knew Paul was downstairs she decided she would listen to the conversation so she would know her dads reaction for herself. She walked downstairs and took a seat halfway down on one of the stairs where she could hear what was going on.<p>

"Ok Paul what is it you need to tell us," Corlie heard her dad say.

"Well it concerns me and Corlie," Paul began. "And as you know the we, the wolves do something called imprinting," he went on. "It happened with Sam and Emily, and then with  
>Kim and Jared." he said.<p>

"Yes," her dad said slowly. "I think I know where you're going with this."

"Well I thought you should know that I imprinted," Paul told them. "On Corlie."

"Oh that's great!" Corlie's mom said excited.

"When?' her dad asked.

"The day I walked her home after the leech was after her." he told them.

"And Corlie knows?" he asked.

"Yes Corlie knows everything," Paul told them and her dad nodded. "I know you may not be happy about it but you both know I loved Corlie before the imprint, that I didn't need an imprint to fall in love with her."

"Oh honey we know that," Corlie's mom said. "We know you loved her and that she loved you to." she added. "You two have always been happiest when you were together, even as babies you were always happy to see each other." she told him and Paul smiled. "Her first word may have been momma but you were the first person she said I love you to," she said.

"That's true," her dad sighed. "I may not be exactly happy about the imprint but Corlie is happy and that's all that matters to me."

"Me to," Paul told him.

"Now I want to talk to you about something," her dad said.

"Ok," Paul said nervously.

"I know the imprint makes your hormones all crazy but do not take advantage of the situation Paul," he warned him.

"I would never do that," Paul said.

"I trust you, Corlie's mom trusts you and Corlie trusts you to take care of her and do the right thing." he said.

"I know."

"And if you're going to be… I'm just going to say it Paul, I'm not one of those parents who believe their child will never have sex and with the imprint bond between you to I know  
>its bound to happen," he said. "All I'm saying is protection Paul, you two aren't ready to be parents and we're not ready to be a grandparents."<p>

"No problem," Paul said quietly.

"And maybe you should get Corlie into the doctor or something, get some of those pill things," he said to Corlie's mom. "better to be safe," he added. "I mean doesn't it take some time for the pills to start working."

"Yes it does," she said. "And I'll talk to Corlie."

"Ok Paul you can go," Corlie heard her dad say and she stood up and quickly walked back to her room.

* * *

><p>When Paul walked inside her room she was sitting on the bed.<p>

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" he asked. "You heard the whole conversation."

"Paul I…"

"So you know to expect a talk from your mom soon," he said.

"I know," Corlie said embarrassed.

"Well at least he didn't say we can't see each other or anything like that," Paul said and sat with her on the bed.

"I know," she said. "I didn't think he would but its nice to know he didn't."

"Yeah its good to know that I don't have to worry about your parents forbidding us from seeing each other, it will make it easier to keep you safe from that leech that's going to  
>come after you."<p>

"You really believe he'll be back?"

"Him or some other leech was here earlier, its just a matter of time now Coraline, one of us will always be with you now." he told her. "I love you and I can't be without you, no one  
>is taking you away from me."<p>

"There isn't anyone who can take me away from you Paul, I love you to." she told him and he smiled. "I don't know how I got so lucky that I get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend, that I fell in love with my best friend and she felt the same way about me." he said and laid down on her bed.

"I'm lucky to have you to Paul," she said and laid down beside him.

"So I was really the first person you said I love you to," Paul smiled.

"Apparently," Corlie sighed. "I've always loved you." she told him. "I just realized it when I was fourteen."

"Its always been the same for me to," Paul told her. "Always."

"Just make sure you get some sleep tonight Paul," she told him. "Nothing is going to happen to me when you're right beside me," she assured him. "Get some rest ok."

"Ok Coraline, I always sleep better when I'm close to you anyway," he said and Corlie smiled and Paul noticed she blushed slightly.

"I sleep better when I'm close to you to Paul." she told him and he smiled. "I'm going to go put on some pajamas and then we'll go to bed early," she told him. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"I'm ok angel," he said quietly.

"If you're hungry go find something in the kitchen while I'm changing and getting ready for bed."

"Corlie I…"

"Paul you'll be right downstairs and you can hear everything that's going on right?"

"Yes," he answered.

"So I'll be fine while you get something to eat right?"

"You should be," he said.

"Ok well go on then," she told him and he nodded and they both got out of bed and Corlie went to the bathroom and Paul went downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When Paul walked in the kitchen Corlie's dad was getting something out of the refrigerator.<p>

"Paul," he said

"Mr. Phillips," Paul said.

"Paul, I think we've known each other long enough that you can drop the Mr. Phillips and call me Jonathan."

"Of course Jonathan," Paul said.

"Corlie send you down to get something to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's changing for bed," he told him.

"Well help yourself to whatever you want,"

"Thanks," Paul said and after looking around he made a ham and cheese sandwich and sat down to eat it. He had just finished his sandwich and a glass of tea, when he turned looked upstairs.

"Something wrong?" Jonathan asked.

"I heard something," Paul said. "Shit," Paul cursed and he ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into Corlie's room and what he saw made him start to shake with anger.

* * *

><p>After changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth Corlie went back to her bedroom. She walked over and sat down on the bed. When she did she felt as if someone was watching her and she quickly jumped off of the bed.<p>

"Paul," she said. "Paul is that you?" she asked. "Paul."

"Hello beautiful," she heard someone say and she turned around and saw the person they'd all been waiting for to show up, Zander.

"Paul is downstairs, he'll be back up here soon." Corlie told him.

"Not before I get what I came after," he said and before Corlie could move he had his arms around her and she yelled. "You're coming with me." he said just as Paul ran in her room.

"Get your hands off of her," Paul said angrily and Corlie noticed he was shaking.

"Paul," Corlie said.

"She's coming with me," Zander said. "You deserve better than some smelly dog anyway."

"He's not a smelly dog," Corlie said. "He's my best friend and my boyfriend and I love him."

"Well he won't love you by the time I'm done with you beautiful," Zander said and he brushed his lips along her neck and she struggled to get away.

"She's coming with me dog," Zander said and he held Corlie against him and ran and jumped out the window.

"CORLIE,!" Paul yelled and he and jumped out the window after them. His clothes shredded mid jump and when he hit the ground he landed as a wolf and took off running with a loud howl to alert the guys something happened


	10. The Chase

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

"_She's coming with me dog," Zander said and he held Corlie against him and ran and jumped out the window._

"_CORLIE,!" Paul yelled and he and jumped out the window after them. His clothes shredded mid jump and when he hit the ground he landed as a wolf and took off running with a loud howl to alert the guys something happened._

When Paul let out a howl he heard Quil and Jared in his head.

"_**What's going on?" it was Jared**_

"_**Fucking leech has Corlie," Paul fumed.**_

"_**I'm right behind you," Jared told him. **_

"_**We'll get her back-," Quil joined in.**_

"_**I'm on my way and that leech will be sorry he ever laid a hand on her," Jacob said**_

"_**You guys know we have to be careful, he has Corlie so one wrong move by any of us and this could end badly, try to stay calm," Sam of course.**_

"_**Would you be calm if it was Emily?" Paul asked angrily.**_

"_**No," Sam admitted and they all fell silent and continued run after Zander.**_

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Corlie asked as Zander ran with her through the woods.<p>

"Away from here, that's all you need to know."

"What do you plan to do with me?" she asked.

"That's simple I'm going drink every last drop of your blood," he told her. "I can only imagine how sweet its going taste." he told her and stopped running and put her down in front of him. "You're so beautiful," he said and touched her cheek with his hand and she jerked away. "You're way to beautiful to be with some smelly dog."

"That's really not your decision," Corlie told him. "I don't understand why you're doing this."

"I don't understand how you could forgive them so easily, they hurt you, left you all alone, turned their backs on you and just because one says he loves you," he said. "And they all apologize you just forgive them, like they never hurt you."

"He does love me and I love him," Corlie told him. "Don't do this," she pleaded.

"People fall in and out of love all the time beautiful," he told her. "You're to young to be so serious about one guy."

"I've loved him since I was fourteen, probably before then." she said. "I'm not going to stop loving him, no matter what you do to me." she told him.

"But will he still love you?" Zander asked. "There's really no need to wait, it will be almost painless, I promise." he told her and she struggled and tried to get away but he brushed her hair away from her neck and was about to lean down and bite her when a flash of silver hit into Zander knocking him away from Corlie which made him drop her and she hit the ground smashing her head against a rock. The smaller gray wolf, Embry ran over to check on Corlie as the other wolves advanced on Zander. The silver wolf latched onto Zander's arm tearing it from his body as Zander yelled. The rest of the wolves soon joined in and nothing was left of Zander except the pieces Sam was burning.

Paul, still in wolf form walked over to where Corlie lay. Embry was still watching over her in wolf form and when Paul walked over Embry looked over at him worried.

"_**She hasn't moved," Embry told him concerned. "She's still breathing but hasn't moved."**_

"_**Corlie," he said and Embry could feel his pain as he nuzzled her changing back into a human a few seconds later.**_

"Corlie," he said softly. "Coraline, please wake up," he pleaded. "I'm not letting you go yet." he told her as all the other guys walked over. "Its my fault," he told them. "I ran at the leech and when I hit him he dropped her, its my fault."

"You can't blame yourself Paul, any one of us would have done the same thing." Sam told him.

"Corlie," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. As soon as he did this he felt her moving around.

"Paul," she said groggily.

"Corlie, you're ok," he said relieved.

"Yeah my head hurts a lot," she told him and looked at him. "Why are you naked?"

"Just phased back, Let me put my shorts on ok," he said and she nodded and after making sure Corlie was ok to sit up he stood up and slipped his shorts on and then knelt back down. "I'm going to get you looked at, make sure you're ok." he told her.

"Alright," she agreed and Paul helped her stand up.

"You ok?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said and rubbed her head with her hand. "My head hurts."

"Is that all that hurts?" Paul asked concerned.

"Yeah," she said quietly and went to take a step but started to sway and Paul rushed and caught her.

"Corlie!" he exclaimed. "This is all my fault," he whispered to himself. "I've got you ok," he said and scooped her up in his arms bridal style and Corlie wrapped her arms around his neck. "Lets get you to the hospital," he said and started to walk away, followed by the rest of the pack.

Paul carried her into the hospital at La Push, Sam walked over to the desk and told them what happened and requested the doctor that took care of things for the pack. Corlie was soon taken back to a small examination room, Paul and Sam went with her. The doctor came in a few moments later and looked Corlie over and began to ask her questions to determine what was wrong. It was determined she had just a mild concussion and she could go home but to watch her for the next twenty four hours and call if anything changes.

"You're going to be ok," Paul sighed relieved.

"Of course I'm going to be ok," she told him. "I have you to look out for me," she added and Paul smiled.

"Paul get Corlie home, call me when you get her settled in," he told him. "If her dad agrees you can stay with her tonight, you're not on patrol schedule until tomorrow night."

"Ok Sam," he said. "Come on Coraline," he said and helped her stand up. "You ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm ok," she assured him. "Thanks Sam," she told him.

"No problem Corlie, just go home and rest a little, if anything changes let me know." he said.

"We will Sam," Paul said and he walked with Corlie out of the hospital.

"Ok lets get you home and tell your dad what happened." Paul told her.

"Not looking forward to that," Corlie sighed.

"It will be ok, you're safe, that leech is gone, he can't hurt you anymore," he told her. "Your dad will be happy your safe and everything is taken care of."

"Ok," she said quietly. "Lets go."

* * *

><p>When Paul and Corlie walked in her house her mom and dad were both waiting on the couch. The two of them turned to look at them as they walked over.<p>

"Where the hell have you two been and what is going on?' her dad asked angrily.

"I'm going to explain everything," Paul told him. "Coraline, go sit down ok, you need to rest," he told her and she nodded and walked over and sat down in a chair.

"Ok what happened was that the leech took my momentary absence from Corlie to grab her and run off. So we all chased him down and well we don't have to worry about him anymore." Paul said. "But Corlie hit her head and we took her to get checked out and she's fine but she just needs to rest and we need to keep an eye on her in case things change." Paul said and looked over at Corlie.

"We can do that," her mom said quietly.

"I feel fine, just a little headache." she told them. "I'll be ok."

"Do you need something to eat or drink?" Paul asked her.

"Some water," she said.

"I'll get it for you," Paul said and walked into the kitchen. Paul heard Corlie's dad follow him into the kitchen. Paul walked over and opened a cabinet and got a glass while he waited for him to say something. He walked over and put a few ice cubes in the glass.

"You're here to tell me to stay away from Corlie aren't you?" he asked sadly. "I understand if you are, I must have let you all down, I promised to keep her safe and not let him touch her and I failed," he said painfully. "I failed." he said again. "And she got hurt."

"Paul," he said and Paul turned around and looked at him.

"Yes she got hurt and yes I'm upset that my daughter got hurt," he said and Paul nodded. "But you and the rest of the pack saved her, she's ok." he told him. "I know you love her Paul and I know she loves you to. And I know better than trying to keep you apart. I know you need to be together because of the imprint."

"Its not just because of the imprint, I needed Corlie before I imprinted on her, those weeks without her were awful for me." he admitted as he filled the glass with water. "I missed her so much. I'm just glad to have her back." he sighed. "I'll take Corlie her water." he said and walked into the other room.

Paul walked over to Corlie and handed her the glass of water.

"Thanks," she whispered and Paul smiled and Corlie took a drink from the glass.

"You need anything else?" Paul asked as her dad walked back in the room.

"No Paul," she sighed and took another drink of water.

"Do you want me to help you to your room?" Paul asked.

"Yeah I guess so," she sighed and took another sip of water and set it down on the table and stood up. "Good night, mom, dad," she said and walked to the stairs.

"Take your time Corlie," Paul told her. "I won't let you fall." he told her and she grabbed onto the banister as she slowly walked up the stairs to her room with Paul following behind her.

* * *

><p>When they got to her room Paul helped her into her bed and pulled the blanket over her.<p>

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Are you staying?" she asked.

"I can stay," he said softly. "If you want me to."

"Do you even have to ask if I want you to stay," she told him and he smiled and laid down next to her.

"I guess not," he said and she moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. "Its just sometimes its hard to believe you forgave me so easily for hurting you like I did."

"Stop thinking about it Paul, you had a good reason to shut me out," she sighed.

"I never stopped caring about you or loving you Coraline," he said softly. "I'll love you until my heart stops beating," he told her and leaned over and brushed his lips across hers.

"I love you to Paul," she said. "Always have, always will. Forever." she told him.

"Get some rest Coraline, I'm not going anywhere tonight."

"Ok," she said. "Goodnight Paul."

"Good night my angel." he whispered and touched his lips to her forehead and she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When she was asleep Paul called Sam.<p>

"How is she?" Sam asked.

"She seems to be doing ok, I'm going to stay with her, watch over her tonight."

"Her dad said ok?" Sam asked.

"He didn't say I couldn't."

"Did you even ask?" Sam asked him.

"No but we told him what happened and he watched me walk her upstairs so he knows I'm here." Paul told him. "Corlie's asleep now."

"Good and she seems ok to you?"

"Yes Sam she seems ok to me," Paul told him as he brushed her hair away from her face. "She's going to be ok."

"I know she will," Sam said. "Call if you need us ok."

"I will, thanks Sam."

Paul set his phone on the table by Corlie's bed after talking to Sam. He looked down at Corlie and smiled. He had came so close to loosing her today. He didn't know what he would have done if he had lost her. He hugged her closer to him and let out a content sigh and he soon drifted off to sleep as he held her in his arms.

* * *

><p>When Paul woke up the next morning Corlie was still curled up next to him asleep with her head on his chest and a smile on her face. Paul brushed her hair away from her face and smiled as he watched her sleep. He had always loved Corlie but he never imagined it was possible to love someone as much as he loved Corlie and he knew he didn't feel this way because of the imprint. He knew or at least he hoped that he would have asked Corlie out if he had never phased for the first time and had the imprint not drew him even more to her and made him want her more than he already did. He fully intended on marrying her someday, after they graduated from high school of course. They could get their own little house and start a family. He already knew they would have amazing, beautiful children. He let out a sigh and he felt Corlie stirring as she started to wake up. He looked down at her and saw her light brown eyes flutter open. She wiped her eyes with her hand and sat up.<p>

"Good morning my angel," he said and Corlie smiled.

"Morning," she smiled. "You want some breakfast?" she asked

"Definitely," he smiled and kissed her cheek. "You feel ok?"

"I feel great Paul," she told him. "You worry way to much."

"I know," he sighed.

"Well come on lets go get some breakfast." she told him and climbed out of bed.

The two of them went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Corlie asked.

"I'll eat whatever you fix," he told her and she smiled.

"I know," she said and opened the refrigerator. A few seconds later Paul watched as she pulled out eggs, sausage, bacon and bread. Then she took out two pans to start cooking.

"Do you need any help?" Paul asked.

"No, I can handle it," Corlie told him. "The only thing you need to do is get some plates." she added and Paul stood up and did what she asked as she began to cook.

When she was done Corlie had made scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon and French toast.

"Looks delicious," Paul said and she smiled.

"Well hope you like it." she said softly.

"I know I will," he said as Corlie fixed her plate and then Paul piled the rest on his plate and they started to eat.

* * *

><p>When they were finished eating Paul helped Corlie clean the kitchen up.<p>

"Where are my parents?" she asked.

"I heard them leave earlier this morning, you were sleeping so peacefully" he told her. "And your dad did peek in on you before they left to." he told her. "They had to go into Seattle for some things, they'll be back later."

"Ok," she said. "So when do you have to leave for Patrol?"

"Not for a few hours," he told her. "We have all day together." he added and she smiled.

"What do you want to do?" she asked him.

"What do you want to do?" he asked and Corlie put the dish towel on the counter and slid her around his neck.

"I don't care," she sighed and Paul smiled and slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you to," he said and leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss and pulled her closer to him. Paul felt her fingers running through his hair then across his back. No girl could ever make him feel the things Corlie did by just one simple touch. She drove him crazy, in a good way. Corlie pulled away from his lips and placed kisses along his chest.

"Coraline," he whispered. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," she said quietly and started running her hands over his chest. "But we have the whole house to ourselves," she said and looked up at him. "We may not have an opportunity like this for a while."

"Corlie," he said. "Teasing me is really mean."

"I'm not teasing Paul," she told him and he smiled. "You want to go back upstairs?" she asked.

"Do you want to go back upstairs?" Paul asked quietly.

"Yes I do," she whispered

"Come on then," he said and took her hand in his and led her back upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p>When they got to her room Paul closed the door and pulled her to him. He gently ran his hands over her face before leaning down and kissing her.<p>

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered and Pauls lips met hers again. He ran his hands down her sides stopping at the hem of her shirt, he pulled away long enough to pull her shirt over her head and drop it to the floor before kissing her again. Paul felt her hands running slowly across his bare back and arms, her fingers tentatively exploring his muscles. Paul gently ran his fingers down her sides and across her stomach before unbuttoning her pants and sliding them over her hips and down her legs. Then her picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, laying her down in the center of it, then he laid down next to her. Corlie rolled slightly to the side to face him and moved closer to him and pressed her lips to his. Paul rolled over on his back grabbing her hips so she rolled on top of him. Corlie placed her lips against his chest and trailed kisses to his stomach. Paul reached around her and unfastened her bra and threw it to the floor and rolled over so Corlie was now looking up at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He ran his hands over her smooth skin before leaning down and taking one of her breasts in his mouth, Corlie moaned when she felt his mouth touch her, he quickly switched giving attention to the other breast. He trailed kisses to her stomach only stopping so the two of them could shed the remaining clothes so their was nothing between them any longer. Paul looked down at her.

"Corlie, I'm sorry if I hurt you," he said softly and she felt him slowly push inside her and she let out a groan of pain as he continued to inside her. He stopped when he was fully inside her giving her a minute to adjust before he began to move gently at first before speeding up his movements. Corlie threw her head back and let out a moan as he moved arching her body into his as his movements slowed again before he fell next to her on the bed


	11. Dinner with Paul's mom

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

Paul and Corlie were still lying in bed next to each other. Neither one of them had said anything to each other. Corlie rolled over and looked at Paul.

"Paul," she said softly and he rolled over and looked at her. "Everything ok?" she asked.

"Its perfect Coraline," he told her. "I love you."

"I love you to." she told him. "When do you have to patrol?"

"We should be able to have lunch together and most of the day together, I don't have to start patrol until 5:00 and I'll be patrolling late so I won't see you until tomorrow."

"Ok, just be careful."

"I always am angel," he told her. " I have you to come back to now." she smiled and Paul laid his hand on her cheek and leaned over and kissed her.

"Now we should probably shower and get some clothes on before your parents get back." he said.

"Yeah I guess so," she sighed. "I just don't really want to get up."

"Me either angel but just because your dad may have said he's ok with the fact we're going to be sleeping together, I think actually finding us in bed together, naked would be a totally different story."

"You're right," she said and sat up. "Shower together?" she asked hopefully.

"I think that's probably a bad idea," he said and placed his lips on her neck. "Lets do it." he told her and Corlie smiled. The two of them got out of bed and went to get in the shower. Paul turned the water on and got the shower going and stepped in and pulled Corlie after him and then he pulled he shower curtain over. Corlie looked at Paul, the water cascading over his body, he had never looked sexier. Corlie ran her fingers across his chest and over his stomach tracing the muscles of his abs and back to his chest. She moved her fingers off his chest and replaced them with her lips and she heard Paul let out a moan as she continued to kiss his chest.

"Corlie baby," he moaned. "This will only make us end up back in your bedroom," he groaned and she looked up at him.

"And that's a bad thing?" she asked.

"No," he said as he ran his hands over her body. "But your parents could be home any minute."

"Damn," she cursed and laid her forehead on his chest. Paul smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think the shower should be over," he said. "Before I carry you back to bedroom." he told her and she pulled away and nodded. Paul turned the water off and pulled the curtain over. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and then got one for Corlie and wrapped it around her.

"Lets go get some clothes on I guess," she sighed and walked to her bedroom. Paul followed her.

"Corlie, its not like we're never going be together again," he told her. "And you have to know how much I don't want to put clothes on right now but we have to," he added and she nodded. "But believe me we will be in bed together," he whispered and lightly kissed her neck. Corlie closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "Naked, making love," he said as he continued to kiss her neck. "Sooner than you think." he whispered and kissed her lips, Corlie slid her arms around his neck as Paul continued to kiss her. Paul tangled his fingers in her hair holding her to him as his other hand ran over her ass and he soon dropped his other hand sliding it down her body to her thighs and he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled away and Corlie looked into his eyes and ran her fingers across his cheek.

"Damn it Corlie!" he growled. "We're supposed to be getting dressed, not undressed."

"The growling only makes you sexier," she whispered. "And technically we're not even dressed yet we're only wearing towels."

"Coraline," he said.

"Fine," she sighed. "You have to put me down then," she told him and he slowly lowered her to the ground. "I'll get dressed," she sighed and walked over to her closet and took some clothes out and went to the bathroom to change. Paul let out a sigh and shook his head. Then he dropped his towel and slipped on his shorts and waited for Corlie to get back from changing. Paul looked over at Corlie's bed. The sheets and blanket were all disheveled, he walked over and stripped the sheets off and was putting them in a pile when Corlie walked in.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You should put clean sheets on the bed," Paul told her.

"You're right," she sighed and walked over and pulled some sheets and a blanket out of a drawer and brought them over to the bed. She took the fitted sheet and started to put it on the bed. Paul grabbed the other side and helped her tuck it and then they did the same for the other sheet and blanket. "I'll throw those in the washing machine," she said and went to grab them but Paul beat her to it and carried them downstairs and to the basement where the washer and dryer was. Corlie started the washer and put the sheets and blanket in and closed the door and turned around to look at Paul. He took a step closer to her and placed his hands on her hips. She smiled up at him and slid her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You know my moms going to want you to come over for dinner soon," he told her. "I'm surprised she hasn't been bugging me about it already," he added and Corlie smiled.

"You know I'll be there just tell me when," she said.

"Yeah and then my mom can say I told you so, I knew you two would end up together," he said mimicking his moms voice.

"Be nice Paul," Corlie smiled and pushed him away and walked out of the basement. Paul followed her out of the basement.

"Coraline," he said, she turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she smiled. "You just sounded exactly like your mom," she told him and he followed her into the kitchen.

"But you know she'll say that Corlie, our moms have been dropping not so subtle hints for years," Paul pointed out.

"I know."

"None of our previous relationships worked out and I know why mine didn't," he told her.

"Oh why?" she asked.

"Because I was comparing every girl to you and there was never a girl that could measure up to you." he told her and Corlie smiled.

"And you think any of the guys I dated could measure up to you, I always wanted you but I figured there was no hope of you ever asking me out, glad I was wrong."

"If I had known how you felt I wouldn't have been so stupid, we could have been together sooner," he told her. "I would have asked you out a couple of years ago."

"And you didn't ask me out because you thought I'd say no."

"Yeah and having you as my best friend was a hell of a lot more important to me than not having you at all."

"Paul what are you talking about?" she asked and took his hand in hers.

"If I asked you out and you said no, it would have ruined our friendship," he said. "the one thing I never wanted to do and the one thing that I almost did." he added quietly.

"Paul, we're past all that, you're the one person who knows me better than anyone, you're still my best friend but you're also my soul mate, boyfriend, the one person I know now will always be there and never let me down."

"I'm going to try not to let you down angel," he said softly. "You know I love you so much and I would do anything for you, I would have done anything for you before the imprint," he told her and she smiled. "You do know me better than anyone else does. You always have," he said as he pushed her hair away from her face. "You were the only one who got through to me when I didn't want to take medicine as a kid when I was sick. When I was being stubborn and I know how stubborn I could be, it was always you who got through to me somehow."

"I know," she whispered. "Never understood why but I was just glad I could help and that you listened to me."

"Coraline," he said softly and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and Corlie felt her heartbeat speed up. "And it was because I love you so much and I would do anything to make you happy and see you smile."

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Yes angel really." he told her. "I only want you to be happy."

"Well I am happy Paul," she told him. "With you."

"I'm glad its me that gets to make you happy," he said. "I just hate the thought of you with anyone else."

"Oh really?" she smiled.

"Do you know how jealous I was of Jake," he told her. "He was the one holding your hand and kissing you, when it should have been me and if I hadn't been so stupid it would have been me a lot sooner than now."

"But it might not have been right for us before now," Corlie told him.

"Maybe you're right," he sighed and leaned down and brushed his lips across hers.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Paul was getting ready to leave on patrol.<p>

"Remember I'll be patrolling until late so I want see you until tomorrow."

"I know Paul," she sighed. "Who are you patrolling with?"

"Jared," he told her and she smiled.

"Good," she said. "Please be careful," she whispered and laid her hand against his cheek.

"I always am angel," he told her and touched his lips to hers. "You sleep well and get some rest."

"I will Paul," she said.

"I have to go," he told her and leaned down and kissed her lips and turned around and she watched him as he ran off into the woods.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Corlie woke up she was extremely hot. She tried to kick the blankets off of her but found she couldn't move because someone was holding her against them. She finally looked over and saw Paul asleep next to her. She smiled, he must have crawled into bed with her after his patrol ended. He looked to be sound asleep, he looked peaceful. He also looked really innocent when he was sleeping and Corlie knew Paul was definitely not innocent. So she really didn't want to wake him up except that he had a good hold on her and she really had to pee. She moved around to try and wiggle out of his hold but it only made him hold her tighter and pull her closer.<p>

"Damn it," she sighed and laid her head on his chest. She raised her head up and tried to wiggle out of his grasp again but it still didn't work. She tapped him on the chest.

"P..aaaa ul," she sang. "I need you to let me go," she said.

"No," he mumbled.

"I just have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," she told him.

"Promise," he mumbled and Corlie looked down at him, his eyes were still closed and he seemed to still be sleeping.

"I promise," she said and she felt Paul's arm loosen from around her and she jumped up and ran out of her bedroom and into the bathroom.

Corlie walked back in her bedroom and slipped back into bed with Paul. When Paul rolled over he was awake.

"Were you awake the whole time I was trying to get up?"

"No, only when you started wiggling a lot."

"What time did you get here?" she asked.

"I think it was about one this morning," he told her. "You were asleep, you looked so sweet and peaceful," Corlie smiled.

"Paul I know you must be tired, you can go back to sleep for a few hours," she told him.

"Actually I'm good," he said as he sat up.

"Breakfast then?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "Can I take a quick shower?" he asked.

"Shower," she smiled. "Maybe I could join you."

"No I should shower alone Coraline, your parents are downstairs."

"Fine, go ahead," she sighed. "Meet me in the kitchen," she told him and he leaned over and kissed her lips. "Hurry," she told him and he nodded.

* * *

><p>Corlie made her way to the kitchen and saw that her parents were there like Paul said. They were eating breakfast in the kitchen.<p>

"Morning," her mom said.

"Morning," Corlie said happily and opened the refrigerator. "Paul will be down here in a few minutes."

"Oh," her mom said.

"Did he stay last night to? Her dad asked.

"Yes, he must have came after his patrol." Corlie told them. "We're going to have breakfast and then I'll get out of my pajamas and we'll leave for the day."

"What are you going to do?" her mom asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "But it doesn't matter where we go, I just like being with Paul." she told her as Paul walked in the kitchen.

"Morning Paul," Corlie's dad said.

"Good morning," Paul said.

"Get some plates, I'm cooking eggs and bacon this morning." Corlie told Paul.

"Sounds great!" he said and did what she asked and brought plates over. "You want me to help?" he asked.

"Sure cook the bacon but remember it does pop and splatter a little so be careful," she told him and he smiled and grabbed the pack of bacon and put a few slices in the pan.

"How many pieces for you?" he asked.

"Just two for me," she told him and he nodded and stared cooking the bacon.

* * *

><p>After eating Corlie went upstairs to take a shower and change while Paul waited for her in her room. He was lying down on her bed when she walked in. Corlie walked over and sat down on her bed and he sat up.<p>

"So what are the plans for the day?" she asked.

"Whatever you want but my house for dinner, my mom can't wait to rub it in both of our faces how she knew all along we should be together," Paul said.

"Well I'm looking forward to it," Corlie said.

"Dinner will be around 5:00," Paul told her. "So what do you want to do until then?"

"I don't care Paul as long as I spend my day with you," she said and he smiled rested his forehead against the side of her head.

"You're going to get tired of seeing me if we're together all the time," he whispered in her ear. She turned to look at him.

"Well that would suck considering I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life," she said but Paul saw she was smiling. "But I'm happy that its you I get to spend my life with Paul."

"I love you Coraline," he whispered and leaned in and kissed her lips.

"I love you to Paul."

Paul and Corlie left her house a few minutes later. The two of them walked around La Push together for a little while before finally stopping on the beach and sitting on the sand.

"So are you wanting to go to college?" Paul asked her.

"It was always the plan, I have no idea what I want to do though but I have already applied for admission into Seattle University and the University of Washington." she told him. "I got accepted into both so its just a matter of deciding which one I want to go to."

"Oh," he said. "And you have no idea what you would want to do?"

"I don't know, nursing or Psychology, social work maybe."

"All good choices and you'd be great at any of them."

"Thanks," she said. "I just wanted to be close, I didn't want to go to far."

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Graduation is soon," she added. "You believe that."

"No," Paul said. "I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"You'll think of something and you'll be great at whatever you do."

"I'm glad you think so," he sighed. Corlie looped her arm through his and laid her head against his arm. Paul glanced over at her and smiled.

"So Coraline are you going to marry me someday?"

"Are you going to ask me someday?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll let you know when you ask me," she teased.

"Corlie," he said and she smiled.

"You know I want to marry you Paul," she sighed and he smiled

* * *

><p>At 5:00 Paul and Corlie went to his house for dinner. When they walked inside his mom was waiting.<p>

"Corlie, its so good to finally see you again." Paul's mom said smiling and wrapped her arms around Corlie in a hug.

"You to," Corlie smiled returning her hug.

"My son's been treating you ok?" she asked.

"Yes he has," Corlie smiled. "Paul has been great," she told her.

"Dinner's ready if you want to go ahead and eat," she said.

"Great!" Paul exclaimed. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Corlie teased and he smiled.

"I know," he said. "Come on," he said and took her hand in his and led her into the kitchen.

When they walked into the kitchen they fixed their plates. Paul's mom made baked potatoes, green beans and made some pork chops. The three of them sat down at the table to start eating dinner.

"So Corlie how are you handling all the wolf, imprinting stuff?"

"It was a shock when he first told me of course but at least it explained why he just all of a sudden wanted nothing to do with me." she said. "That he didn't just wake up one morning and start hating me."

"I never hated you Corlie and I could never hate you," he said.

"I know and I get it now," she smiled.

"So graduation is in a few months, are you thinking about college?"

"Yes," Corlie said. "I applied to University of Washington and Seattle University and got accepted to both so its just a matter of which one I want to go to," she said. "I wanted to stay close."

"That's good," she smiled. "So what are you wanting to go to college for?"

"Nursing or psychology or social work," Corlie said. "I'm not sure really."

"Well whatever you do I know you'll be great," she told her and Corlie smiled

"Thanks," she said softly.

"You know I knew you two would end up together," Paul's mom said and Paul looked over at Corlie and smirked. "I always knew you two would be perfect together," she smiled. "Ever since you were kids." she added. "Since you were four and Paul kissed you the first time."

"Mom!" Paul exclaimed and Corlie smiled.

"What?" she asked. "I've watched you two grow up together, depend on each other, take care of each other since you were kids."

"I know mom," Paul sighed. "You still planning our wedding with Corlie's mom?" he asked.

"You two knew about that huh," she said.

"I found the hidden magazines mom," Paul told her.

"Its just that I knew you two were going to end up together and Corlie's mom and I thought it would be better to be prepared."

"Ok mom," Paul said. "See I told you, the only reason she wanted us to have dinner was to say I told you so."

"That was not the only reason," she said and Corlie smiled. "I never see you anymore and its almost like you're hiding Corlie from me."

"Not hiding so much as keeping her to myself," Paul said. "I like being around her mom, with no one else around."

"I'm actually glad to hear that." she said.

"Yeah me to," Corlie smiled.

* * *

><p>"I think I should get Corlie home," Paul said once they were done eating.<p>

"Sure, you walk Corlie home and then come back because there's something I need to talk to you about something ok."

"Sure mom, I'll walk Corlie home and then come back."

"Ok, you two be careful." she said.

"We will," Paul told her.

* * *

><p>Paul and Corlie began the walk back to her house.<p>

"So what do you think your mom wants to talk to you about?" Corlie asked.

"Who knows," Paul smiled. "But I'll see you after I talk to her."

"Ok." she smiled.

Paul walked Corlie to the front door of her house.

"I'll call you after I'm done talking to my mom," he told her.

"Ok Paul," she said softly. "You don't think something is wrong do you?" she asked worried.

"No angel, don't worry, I know everything's fine," he assured her. "She probably just wants to tell me that she's not ready to be a grandmother so I better be careful and safe."

"Sounds like my parents," Corlie sighed.

"I know," he told her. "I love you," Paul whispered and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I love you to," she said.

"I'll call you later," Paul promised and leaned down and kissed her again. Then Corlie turned and opened the door and walked inside. When Paul knew she was safely inside he turned around and ran all the way home wondering what his mom could possibly want to talk to him about.


	12. A Question

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

When Paul got home his mom was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"I didn't think you would actually come right back," she said and Paul walked over and sat down with her on the couch.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Paul asked worried. "Are you ok?" he asked and she smiled at his concern for her.

"Honey, don't worry I'm fine," she assured him and laid her had on his arm.

"Good," he sighed relieved. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I know that eventually you will ask Corlie to marry you and I want to give you something," she said and turned behind her and grabbed a small blue velvet box and turned back around. "I want to give you this," she told him. "I always hoped the day would come when you would settle down and find an amazingly perfect girl," she said. "Which you have with Corlie."

"Yeah she is great and I love her so much." he said and his mom opened the box and Paul looked at it. It was a beautiful engagement ring.

"Mom that's beautiful," Paul said as he took the box from her and pulled the ring out. The ring had a silver band. There was a single transitional cut diamond in the middle, there were diamond accents on each side, shaped like flowers. "Its really beautiful."

"It belonged to your grandmother, my mom," she told him and he smiled.

"Really?" he asked. "It belonged to my grandmother."

"Yes and I know you never knew her, she died before you were born, I was actually pregnant with you," she old him. "You would have liked her," she told him. "And she would have loved you." she added. "She gave me this ring before she died because she knew I was going to have a son even though I wasn't far enough along to be able to know yet." she told him. "So she gave me this ring to give to you so you could have it in case you wanted to give it to the girl you marry someday," she told him.

"Mom I…this is amazing."

"I'll understand if you want to get Corlie her own ring and not give her this," she said.

"Mom, no this is perfect, she'll love it," Paul told her. "Thank you," he said and kissed his moms cheek.

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Paul went to his room and laid the box with the ring in it on his table and then sat on his bed to call Corlie.<p>

"Hey," she answered.

"Coraline," he whispered.

"So I'm guessing everything is ok," Corlie said.

"Yes, everything is fine, my mom just wanted to give me something," he told her.

"Oh and is it a secret or something?"

"For now but you'll find out soon enough," he told her. "Its for you," he added.

"Oh well I guess I'll just have to wait and see what it is then."

"Yeah you'll have to wait," he told her. "And no bugging me about it."

"That's no fun," she said.

"I love you Coraline," he said.

"I love you to."

* * *

><p>The next few months past by quickly and graduation was getting closer. Corlie had finally decided on the University of Washington and that she would study nursing. There was big graduation party planned for them the night of graduation and everyone was looking forward to it.<p>

Corlie and Paul were hanging out in her room together a few days before graduation.

"So you're excited about the party after graduation," Corlie said to Paul.

"Of course I always love a good party," he smiled and Corlie shook her head. "But I was hoping the night before graduation if we could have the night just me and you," he said hopefully.

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Yes, I want it to be special to so I'll pick you up around 7:00 ok," he said.

"Sounds perfect," she smiled and leaned over and kissed his lips.

* * *

><p>The night before their graduation Corlie was looking at herself in front of the mirror, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a black sweater with black boots. Paul had told her to dress comfortably for their date. Paul would be here to pick her up soon for their date. She wondered what he had planned, he had said he wanted it to be special but he didn't tell her where he was taking her or what he had planned. She knew they weren't having dinner because he told her to eat before she left. She was really nervous about tonight but she had no idea why, it was Paul, they've known each other forever, there wasn't a single memory from her life that doesn't include him. Paul was her first friend, her first love, her first kiss and the first and only guy she slept with. She really had no idea why she was so nervous except that she just had a feeling this wasn't just a typical date, it was special, that Paul had something big planned.<p>

At his house Paul was nervously pacing in his room. Tonight was his date with Corlie. But it wasn't just any date tonight was the night he was going to ask Corlie to marry him and he had no idea what she would say. He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. He knew she would love the ring, he knew he loved her and she loved him and he thought she wanted to marry him. He closed the box and put it back in his pocket and let out a sigh. His mom walked by his room and stood in the doorway.

"Paul," she said and he turned around and looked at her. "You look so handsome," she said and Paul smiled. He was wearing a pair of tan pants and blue shirt.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"So why are you so nervous?" she asked. Paul looked at her, he didn't want anyone to know he was asking Corlie to marry him until she gave him an answer.

"Graduation is tomorrow," he told her. "Corlie will be going to college soon, things are going to change."

"You and Corlie love each other, you'll be ok Paul," his mom assured him.

"I know, I just… I should go pick her up," he said.

* * *

><p>Paul picked Corlie up for their date at 7:00 and he took her hand in his and led her towards the beach. When they got to the beach Corlie saw a blanket spread out on the ground. Paul led her over to the blanket.<p>

"Sit with me Coraline," he said and the two of them sat down on the sand. "Kind of hard to believe tomorrow is graduation and you'll be starting college in a few months."

"I know," she sighed.

"Corlie, you know I love you."

"I know Paul, I love you to."

"I actually never imagined I could love someone as much as I love you. You're my best friend, the best friend I've ever had and ever will have," he said and she smiled. "You're my best friend, my imprint, my soul mate and the person I love more than anything in the world and I would do anything for you." he said and Corlie smiled.

"Coraline Phillips," he said as he raised up so he was on one knee. He reached in his pocket and pulled the blue velvet box out of then took her left hand in his. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god," Corlie said shocked and Paul opened the box. She looked at the ring and smiled. "YES!" she exclaimed. "YES! YES! YES!" she exclaimed and Paul slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her lips.

"Its fits, that's a good sign." he said.

"Its beautiful," she sighed. "I don't think I've ever seen something like this."

"It belonged to my grandmother," he told her. "My mom gave it to me, this is what she wanted to talk to me about that night, she gave me this ring."

"Well I love it Paul," she told him and leaned over and kissed his lips. "I can't wait to tell everyone," she said happily.

"Me either angel" he smiled and kissed her lips, Corlie slid her arms around his neck and climbed into his lap. She placed her lips against his neck and slid her hands down his body and under his shirt. "Corlie, you really want to do this here," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Why not?" she asked and pulled his shirt over his head. Paul ran his hands over her body and she leaned over and kissed his lips.

"You sure?" he asked softly.

"Yes Paul," she assured him and he slowly pulled her shirt over her head and laid it on the ground behind them. Paul lowered her onto the blanket and soon the rest of their clothes ended up on the sand.

* * *

><p>Paul walked Corlie to her front door a few hours later.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"See you tomorrow," she whispered. "I can't wait to show my mom my ring."

"You really like it?" he asked.

"I love it Paul," she told him and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. Paul smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Almost as much as I love you."

"I love you to angel," he whispered. "Maybe we should wait and tell our moms together," he suggested and Corlie pulled away and looked over at him.

"Why don't you and your mom come over tomorrow and we'll sit my parents and her together and tell them. Graduation isn't until tomorrow night so come over around 12:00, we'll say we're all going to have lunch together."

"See you then," he smiled. "Have a good night."

"You to Paul, good night," she said softly and opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

><p>The next day Paul and his mom showed up at Corlie's house for lunch. After the five of them had lunch together they started to get up from the table.<p>

"Paul and I want to talk to all of you about something," Corlie told them.

"Why don't we all go into the living room and sit down," Paul suggested.

"Alright," Corlie's mom said and they all stood up and went into the living room. Paul and Corlie took a seat on the couch by each other. Their parents sat in the chairs by the couch.

"Ok well you know Paul and I had a date last night." Corlie began. "A kind of life changing date." she smiled and Paul took Corlie's hand in his and they looked at each.

"All of you know how me and Corlie feel about each other, how we've felt about each other for years." Paul said.

"We know," Corlie's mom said.

"Well last night I asked Corlie to marry me," Paul said and his mom and Corlie's mom both gasped and covered their mouths with their hands.

"What did she say?" they both asked.

"I said yes," Corlie smiled and held out her hand and showed them her ring.

"Honey that's beautiful," her mom said.

"It looks really good on you," Paul's mom said happily.

"I love it!" Corlie told her. "Thank you so much for giving it to Paul to give to me."

"You really like it?" she asked.

"Yes I love it," she told her. "The ring belonged to Paul's grandmother," Corlie told her parents.

"Oh," her mom said. "Its beautiful."

"So our kids are finally getting married," Pauls mom smiled. "This is what we've been planning for."

"You've still got the magazines?" Corlie's mom asked.

"Yes," she said. "They're going to have a beautiful wedding."

"Don't you two think you should let the kids plan their own wedding, what if they don't like what you have in mind," Corlie's dad said.

"Daddy," Corlie said and he stood up from his chair and walked over to her.

"Congratulations," he said. "I'm happy for both of you," he smiled and hugged her. "I know you two will be happy together."

"Thanks," Paul said.

"Just do one thing," he said. "Plan the wedding you want, its your wedding, your day," he told them. "You're the one's that have to be happy with it not anyone else, you have to look back on it so plan what you want." he told them.

"We will daddy," Corlie smiled.

"And you two," he said looking at Corlie and Paul's mom. "Its Paul and Corlie's wedding you two can help all you want and make suggestions but at the end of everything its their day and they should have the final say not you two, they need to be happy with it."

"Of course," they both said.

"We can start planning after graduation." Paul's mom said.

"A summer wedding would be beautiful, outside," Corlie's mom said.

"On the beach," Paul's mom added happily and Corlie's dad cleared his throat and looked at the two of them.

"But whatever you two want is fine." Corlie's mom said.

"We'll let you know, but Paul and I haven't told anyone else yet," Corlie said.

"And we don't want to tell them until the party tonight," Paul said. "So keep this between us for now ok."

"Ok," Corlie's mom said.

"Ok then," Corlie said. "Paul, you want to go for a walk or something," she said.

"Ok angel, lets go," he said.

"We'll see you later ok," Corlie said and they all nodded.

"Set a date," Paul's mom called after them as they walked out the door.

"I mean it you two, its their wedding, I'm going to be keeping an eye on you two to make sure you're pushing them into something they don't want." he said and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Paul and Corlie walked away from her house in silence.<p>

"I can't believe your dad, telling our moms to let us plan our own wedding," Paul said.

"Me either," Corlie sighed. "I'm kind of glad he did, I mean I want their help with this I can't do it on my own but I want this to be our wedding what we want you know."

"I know, me to," he said. "So when do you want to get married."

"Well I don't want to get married around any holidays," she told him.

"I agree with that," he said.

"We can do September which is in three months or January which is seven months."

"Well you're going to be starting college in August do you really want to get married right when you're starting school?"

"No," she sighed. "What about a spring wedding?" she asked. "March, we go on our honeymoon during my spring break or something."

"I think that sounds great, we don't have to start planning right away," he said and she nodded.

"And I can do light colors and spring flowers." she said. "I love tulips,"

"Tulips," he said.

"Unless you don't like tulips," she said.

"Tulips are ok."

"Good," she sighed. "So March, end of March?"

"I think March would be great," he smiled. "Gives us plenty of time to plan."

"Good," she said. "Do you want to try to get married outside and just hope it doesn't rain?"

"I think outside would be nice," he told her and she smiled as she stopped walking and sat down under the shade of a tree. Paul sat by her and pulled her close to him. "On the beach."

"Definitely," she agreed. "I have to make a list of everything that has to be done, there is a lot to do."

"I know," he sighed.

"So you are ok with waiting until the party tonight to tell everyone right?"

"Yeah that's fine with me," she told him. "If our moms can keep their big mouths shut for the rest of the day," she added and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know baby," he sighed. "But you know they've been waiting for this since we were kids."

"I know and I can't wait to pick out my dress," she said happily.

"So I guess I'm going to have to wear a tux."

"Obviously Paul." she told him and he smiled and leaned over and kissed her lips.

"I love you Coraline," he said softly and leaned over and kissed her lips. He placed his hands on her hips and picked her up and placed her in his lap Corlie slid her arms around his shoulders and leaned over and pressed her lips to his neck, Paul moaned and tilted his head back as she placed small light kisses on his neck before touching her lips to his again.

"I can't believe we graduate high school tonight," Corlie said.

"Me either angel," he said quietly. "You'll be starting college in a few months."

"What about you?"

"Well I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure but I did get a call this morning for a job."

"That's great!" she said happily. "That's what you want though right?"

"Yes, it is," he said.

"Well tell me about it," she said and climbed off his lap and sat next to him.

"Well it's a construction company in Forks," he told her. "They're going to pay me well," he added.

"What are you going to be doing?" she asked him.

"Well I'm going to be helping frame and roofing but I'll get to train to be an electrician, they mentioned they would even pay for the training because the company needed more trained and certified electricians."

"That's great!" Corlie said happily and he smiled.

"I know," he said and Corlie leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you so much," she told him.

"I love to Corlie," he said. "And we should get back and start getting ready for graduation and the party tonight."

"I can't wait to tell everyone tonight." she said and kissed him again.

"Me either angel," he said. "Now lets get back and get ready for graduation." he told her and stood up then took Corlie's hand in his and helped her stand and he walked her home before going to his house and getting ready for graduation night.


	13. Wedding Preparations

**I know its been a while since I updated, I've just had a little block and I know this chapter is short but my ideas seem to be flowing again for this story so hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon, its planned out it my head already.**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

That night everyone had gathered at the beach celebrating the fact they were finally through with high school. Paul and Corlie still hadn't told anyone they were engaged except their parents and they were just waiting for the right time to tell everyone.

"So when do you want to tell everyone?" Paul asked Corlie.

"I'm ready when you are," she said softly and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you to Paul," she smiled and he took her hand in his. "Lets do it now," she added and Paul led her over to where almost everyone was gathered.

"Guys," Paul said loudly. "Hey guys!" he yelled a little louder. "HEY SHUT UP A SECOND!" he yelled and everyone stopped talking and looked to Paul and Corlie.

"What is it?" Quil asked.

"Corlie and I want to tell you something," Paul said.

"Corlie's not pregnant is she?" Embry asked.

"No," Corlie said and glared at him but he shot her a charming smile.

"Listen, I asked Corlie to marry me last night," Paul told them and they heard several gasps and everyone started muttering…Paul and Corlie picked up things like. "Can't believe it," Never thought Paul would get married," "WOW!"

"So what did she say?" Jacob asked.

"I said yes," Corlie exclaimed and held up her hand.

"Oh my god!" Kim and Emily squealed and they ran over to look at her ring.

"Its so pretty," Kim said as she looked at Corlie's ring.

"Paul picked it out himself," Emily said. "Its gorgeous."

"Thanks," Corlie smiled and looked over at Paul who was surrounded by the guys who were giving him pats on the back.

* * *

><p>After everyone had finally finished congratulating Paul and Corlie they found their way back to each other.<p>

"So everyone thinks you have great taste in rings," Corlie told him as he slid his arms around her waist. "I can't wait to marry you." she told him and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I can't wait to marry you either," he said and she smiled up at him.

"So how much do you think we would piss our moms off if we just eloped?" Corlie asked.

"I think it would really piss them off," Paul smiled.

"I just really hope they don't go to crazy," Corlie sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"Its going to work out, because all they really want is for us to be happy." Paul told her.

"Well I'm definitely already happy with you," Corlie said.

"I'm happy with you to Coraline," he smiled. "I love you so much."

"Love you to," she said.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks the wedding plans started, Corlie and Paul's mom were helping Corlie out with the wedding plans and planning the wedding with them was really giving Corlie a headache. They were over excited and never stopped to ask her what she wanted, because what they wanted was obviously better. They were talking about flowers and her dress today.<p>

"I think roses would be perfect for your wedding Corlie," Paul's mom said.

"I agree, red and white roses," Corlie's mom said.

"I'd rather have tulips," she said quietly.

"Tulips," they said together.

"But Corlie, roses would be much better." her mom said.

"I suppose you picked out my dress to," Corlie said.

"Yes, look at this," Paul's mom said and Corlie looked at the dress she pointed out in a magazine. It was long and white and looked like it would fit tight to her legs.

"Its ok but I already have a dress in mind."

"You'll look so beautiful in this dress honey," her mom said smiling.

"Yeah and it looks like breathing is optional in that dress as well." Corlie said.

"Maybe," Paul's mom said. "And you could wear your hair up in a French twist," she added.

"I wanted to wear my hair down in curls," Corlie said.

"Corlie," her mom said.

"I guess you two have picked out my cake and Paul's cake and all the food as well." Corlie said.

"Yes, look at this cake, six tiered wedding cake," Paul's mom said, "its beautiful."

"And a little extravagant," Corlie said.

"And the grooms cake could be a normal chocolate cake." Corlie's mom told her.

"I was thinking a cake in the shape of a wolf with a silvery grey icing," Corlie told them.

"That's cute but no," her mom said.

"Have you picked out my invitations as well?" Corlie asked.

"Of course," they said and Corlie shook her head.

"This is my wedding, mine and Paul's not yours," Corlie told them. "You're not even listening to what I want, this is the only wedding I'm ever going to have." she told them. "I've had enough," she added and walked out.

* * *

><p>After graduation Paul had settled into his job really well and he was actually getting paid well to. Sam, his mom and Corlie's parents helped him find a house for him and Corlie and he got moved in. Corlie had moved in with Paul as soon as things were settled with his house and they were happy together. Paul was sitting on the couch when Corlie walked in and slammed the door. Paul looked over at her.<p>

"Corlie what's wrong?" he asked and got off the couch and walked over to her.

"Our moms," she told him. "Have our whole wedding planned out, they're not even listening to what I want, they want roses but I…"

"You want tulips," he said.

"They want me to wear this dress and I don't really like it, I already have a dress picked out," she told him and Paul heard her voice start to break. "They've got this extravagant cake picked out that I hate but its like they're not even listening to me," she told him and Paul saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry angel," he said softly and wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't we just run off and elope and forget about having a wedding," Corlie suggested.

"That's not what you really want," he said and looked down at her.

"Well if I can't plan the wedding we want why am I even having a wedding?" she asked. "I just want to marry you, I don't care if it's a wedding or going to the courthouse," she told him.

"Yeah you do, you're just upset with our moms," he told her. "And I'm going to handle it," he added.

"Paul I…" she said.

"Don't argue ok," he said and kissed her lips. "I love you and I'll be right back," he told her and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Paul ran to Corlie's house knowing he would find his mom still there planning with Corlie's mom. He knocked on the door and Corlie's dad answered.<p>

"Paul, come in," he said and Paul walked in. "Is everything ok?"

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Paul."

"Corlie came home upset talking about running off and eloping because our moms aren't evening listening to what she wants for our wedding and I'm going to handle this now before it goes any further," he told him.

"They're in the kitchen," he said and Paul went to the kitchen and Corlie's dad followed him.

"Mom," Paul said.

"Oh hey honey, did Corlie tell you about the wedding ideas."

"Yes she did that is why I'm here actually," he told them. "Corlie is extremely unhappy with **your** wedding plans because you aren't listening to anything she wants."

"Paul," his mom said.

"Corlie wants tulips not roses, she already has a dress picked out and the cake, she doesn't like it," he told them.

"why didn't she say so?" her mom asked.

"Would you have listened if she did?" Paul asked them

"Probably not," his mom admitted.

"This is our wedding and I don't give damn if you two like what she picks out or not because you don't have to like it because mine and Corli's wedding not yours," he told them. "If Corlie isn't going to be happy with the wedding, if she doesn't get what she wants we will elope," Paul told them. "I promise you that."

"NO!" they said. "Please don't," they pleaded.

"And no grandchildren," Paul threatened and Corlie's dad chuckled. "I mean it, Corlie has already suggested eloping several times because of you two and the only reason I haven't taken her up on that was because I know she doesn't want that, she wants a wedding."

"Please don't elope," Pauls mom said. "We'll listen to Corlie."

"And we really want grandchildren," Corli's mom said. "You have to give us grandchildren."

"If Corlie comes home upset one more time because of you two we're eloping." he told them. "And that's final," he said.

"We understand," Corlie's mom said.

"Thank you, I'm going home to Corlie," he told them.

"I'll walk him out," Corlie's dad said and he walked out with Paul.

"You're serious about eloping aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes and I think Corlie is to, she was really upset they weren't listening to her ideas."

"I wasn't here, I just got home a few minutes before you showed up." he told him. "I didn't know what happened."

"Its fine," he said. "I just want Corlie to be happy," he told him.

"That's really what we all want," he said.

"I know and I'm going to get home," he told him.

"Bye Paul," Corlie's dad said and Paul left. When he was gone Corlie dad walked into the kitchen.

"I told you two to behave and you send Corlie home to Paul in tears, you knew he was going to come over here and if they do elope it will be your fault, now I promise you if you don't listen to Corlie and do what she wants, I'll make sure they do elope, in Vegas, I'll buy the plane tickets for them myself," he told them. "This is her wedding not yours and Corlie and Paul are the only ones who have to be happy with it because it really doesn't matter if you two like it or not." he said. "Because you know Paul is serious about everything he said."

"I know he is," Paul's mom said. "And we are sorry for how we made Corlie feel."

"I didn't even realize we were doing it."

"Me either."

* * *

><p>When Paul got home Corlie had the wedding magazines out looking at them.<p>

"Hey angel," he said and Corlie looked over at him.

"Hey so are we eloping?" she asked.

"Only if you want to," he said. "But I talked to our moms and told them if you came home upset because of them one more time we would elope," she smiled. "And I told them we wouldn't give them grandchildren." he added and she laughed.

"I love you Paul," she sighed. "Come look at what I picked out and tell me if you like it and please be honest its your wedding to."

"Alright," he said and sat with her.

"Spring colors is obviously what I'm going for," she said.

"Obviously," he smiled. "So we're talking purples, pinks yellows?"

"Yes," she said. "This is the cake I like," she said and Paul looked it was a four tiered wedding cake, each round layer had a pink ribbon around the bottom and starting at the top layer and wrapping around one side were white daisies and the center was pink, each layer also looked like tiny pearls were on it."

"I like it," he said.

"And it doesn't have to be pink, I can do purple or yellow or whatever color."

"I like it," he said.

"Good and I like this simple tulip bouquet for the bridesmaids, she told him and pointed to a bouquet of light pink and purple tulips."

"That's pretty," he said.

"This is what I want for my bouquet," she told him. "Its stargazer lilies, white tulips and yellow freesia," she told him. "I think its beautiful."

"It is beautiful," he told her and leaned over and kissed her lips. Corlie slid her arms around his neck and straddled his lap. She felt Paul running his hands over her body and under her shirt, he went to pull her shirt off and a beep sounded.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Dinners ready," she told him and kissed his lips and hopped off his lap.

"Really Corlie," he said. "Don't you think you should take care of the problem you created," he said and she turned and looked at him.

"I'm going to take care of that later baby," she told him. "Now come eat dinner."


	14. All day together

**I know this chapter is a little short but I have already started on the next chapter and hope to have it finished by the weekend, hopefully.**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

After dinner Paul went to the bedroom, Corlie hadn't came in yet, she was cleaning up the kitchen but said she'd be there soon. Well Paul had decided she had two minutes to get in here before he went and found her.

What Paul didn't know was that Corlie was in the bathroom changing clothes slipping into something a little less comfortable for him. Corlie looked at herself in the mirror and after deciding she looked ok and that Paul would definitely love what she was wearing she walked to the bedroom.

Paul looked over at the clock and decided he was going to find Corlie. Just as he was about to get up she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"There you are, its about…." he stopped as he looked at what she was wearing. It was one of those sexy school girl outfits. A very short plaid skirt that barely covered her butt, it showed off her nice toned legs, she was wearing a white button down shirt tied below her breasts, and it was unbuttoned so she had cleavage showing and her hair was braided in pigtails. Paul let his eyes travel over her body.

"Damn baby, are you trying to kill me because I really think I almost stopped breathing for a second there."

"Oh so you like it?" she asked innocently and batted her eyes and he smiled and started to get up.

"I love it."

"Don't get up," she said and walked over to him.

"Coraline," he whispered as she straddled his waist. Paul ran his hands over her body and let out a low growl.

"You are so sexy Coraline," he growled.

"I love it when you growl," she whispered and leaned down and pressed her lips against his neck.

"You do huh," he said. "I'll remember that," he told her and Corlie touched her lips to his. "You did all this for me," he said as he ran his hands over her thighs.

"Only you baby," she whispered in his ear before placing her lips against his neck as she stretched out on top of him. Paul ran his hands over her butt before unzipping her skirt and sliding it down her legs, Corlie kicked it off and then sat up and untied her shirt. Paul ran his hands up her body and pushed the shirt off her body so Corlie was completely naked before him.

"Damn," Paul growled and he grabbed her hips and quickly rolled them over so he was hovering over her. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her neck, Corlie ran her hands across his back and he soon felt her tugging his pants down until she got them removed from his body. Paul ran his hand down her leg before lifting it and placing small kisses starting at her ankle and continuing up her leg to her hip. He kissed across her stomach before placing kisses down her other leg. Then Paul wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her closer to him before entering her slowly, He looked down at Corlie and began to move slowly at first before speeding up his thrusts . Corlie wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and arched her body into his as she moved her hips to meet his thrusts. Paul looked down at her and kissed her lips before he fell next to her on the bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Corlie woke up wrapped in Paul's arms. When she looked over at Paul she saw he was awake already.<p>

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"About twenty minutes," he told her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful," he said and she smiled.

"You want breakfast?" she asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" he said and she smiled.

"Well I'll go to the kitchen and fix us something and then I'll head to my moms house to go over wedding stuff, show them what I like."

"If you want," Paul said. "Or we could go have breakfast then get back in bed and stay in bed all day, you don't have class I'm off all day this may not happen again for a while."

"That is true," she said. "And that is a very tempting offer."

"So tempting you're going to take me up on it?" he asked hopefully and Corlie smiled.

"Maybe," she said and got out of bed and got dressed and went to start breakfast.

* * *

><p>When Paul walked into the kitchen a few minutes later Corlie was standing at the stove cooking pancakes.<p>

"Smells wonderful angel," Paul said as he slid his arms around her waist.

"Thanks," she said. "Its homemade strawberry pancakes with fresh strawberries in them."

"Sounds yummy," he said.

"I'll be done soon, will you get some plates and cups and fix us something to drink?"

"Sure," he said and kissed her cheek before walking over and getting two plates and two cups out of the cabinet. He brought the plates over to Corlie and then he filled their cups up with juice and sat them on the table just as Corlie put pancakes on their plates and turned off the stove and walked over to the table with their plates and they started eating.

"So," Paul said as he took a bite of his pancakes. "Have you thought about what I said this morning?" he asked. "Just you and me all day?"

"You and me all day," she sighed. "Sounds wonderful," she told him.

"So that's a yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," she smiled. "But we have to do some wedding planning so when I meet with our moms tomorrow I can show them stuff."

"Ok," he agreed. "We can go back to bed after breakfast," he said and Corlie smiled.

"Definitely," she told him.

* * *

><p>After eating and getting the kitchen cleaned up Paul and Corlie went back to the bedroom and laid down in bed and turned a movie on. Corlie had her notebook and wedding magazines.<p>

"Do you want to get married outside?" she asked, "at the beach? Or would you rather get married inside somewhere?"

"Well it rains a lot here and it will be spring time to," he said. "It could rain."

"Well there's a chance it could rain no matter where you get married at," Corlie pointed out.

"That's true," he sighed. "What do our moms say on the subject?"

"That a beach wedding would be beautiful," she told him and he smiled. "If it doesn't rain."

"Couldn't you always plan to do it on the beach if that is what you want and when it gets closer to March decide if it needs to be moved somewhere else?"

"I guess but good wedding venue's book way in advance." she told him.

"Oh," he said. "You know I'll be happy with whatever you pick," he told her. "I just want to marry you." he said and Corlie smiled.

"Ok so lets just plan for a beach wedding and cross our fingers the rain holds off." Corlie said and Paul nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Corlie was still looking through magazines and writing stuff down in her notebook for the wedding. Paul looked over at her and sighed and moved closer to her and placed a kiss on her neck.<p>

"Coraline," he whispered as her nibbled her ear. "I thought we went back to bed so we could do stuff,"

"Oh really,?" Corlie smiled and looked over at him. "What kind of stuff?"

"Well," he said and pulled away and looked at her. "The kind of stuff that doesn't involve wedding magazines, notebooks or clothes." Corlie smiled and threw the notebooks and magazines on the floor. Then she sat up and crawled over straddling Paul's hips and pulled her shirt off and threw it to the floor.

"I love you Paul Lahote," she whispered and leaned down and kissed his lips. Paul grabbed her hips and ran his hands up her body.

"I love you to Coraline Phillips," he said and he rolled over so she was lying on her back and he was hovering over her, he kissed her lips as the rest of their clothes ended up on the floor.

* * *

><p>Corlie rolled over and laid her head on his shoulder.<p>

"So have you thought about where we'll be going on our honeymoon?" Corlie asked.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Some place sunny," she told him and he smiled.

"I can do that," he said and Corlie leaned over and kissed his lips, just as her phone rang.

"Damn it," she said and sat up and grabbed it off the table by the bed. "My mom." she added. "Hello."

"Corlie," her mom said. "What time did you want to meet us today?"

"I'm not," she told her. "I'm spending time with Paul today, I don't have school and he's off work, we have the whole day together for once." she told her as Paul sat up the bed and moved her hair off her neck sweeping it to one side.

"I understand honey," her mom sighed. Paul placed his lips on her neck and Corlie closed her eyes and bit her lip. "I know you and Paul are so busy sometimes with his job and your classes."

"I do have things to show you tomorrow," Corlie told her as Paul continued to kiss her neck "I showed Paul everything but my dress and he likes everything."

"That's good," her mom said as Corlie let out a yelp as Paul bit down on her neck. "You ok?" her mom asked.

"I'm fine," Corlie assured her and she turned her head and shot Paul a glare but he just gave her a sexy smile and went back to kissing her neck.

"Ok."

"I'll see you in the morning after breakfast though," Corlie said.

"Alright, have a good day with Paul." her mom said

"Oh I will mom," Corlie said.

"Make sure you bring pictures and the magazines for us to see the stuff you picked out."

"I will mom," Corlie said as Paul continued to place kisses on her neck and she finally finished talking and placed the phone on the table and turned around and glared at Paul.

"Was all of that really necessary while I was talking to my mom?" she asked and he smirked.

"No," he smiled and kissed her lips. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"No Paul," she sighed and leaned over and kissed him. "I'm not mad at you but I wasn't leaving you didn't have to do all that to make sure I didn't."

"You really think that's why I did it?" he asked and she raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Ok so maybe it had a little with giving you a reason to stay but a lot more to do with we have the whole day ahead of us and the only reason we're getting out of this bed is to eat and shower together." he told her and she smiled.

"Sounds like a great plan to me," she said and he leaned over and kissed her lips and the two of them fell back onto the bed together.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Corlie and Paul were having lunch together, they had finally gotten out of bed and were sitting at the table eating a sandwich and chips.<p>

"Do you want to watch a movie after lunch?" Corlie asked.

"I was thinking about having a shower after lunch and then we can watch a movie."

"Alright," she sighed and took another bite of her sandwich as Paul picked up his fifth sandwich.

After taking shower Paul and Corlie went back to bed together. He turned the TV on and found a movie for them to watch. Corlie scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest as they watched the movie.

"I loved spending the whole day with you," she told him.

"I loved spending all day with you to," he said. "Its back to reality tomorrow."

"I know, class and work and wedding planning with our moms," she sighed.

"Except now our moms are going to behave, because I was serious about the eloping." he told her.

"I know you were and I am to."

"But I know that's not what you really want, I know you'll be disappointed if you don't get the wedding you want so that's why I'm doing everything I can to make sure it happens."

"How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing fiancé and best friend," she said and he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her

"I don't know but I think I got pretty lucky to," he said and Corlie smiled as he held her closer and they turned to watch the movie Paul had found on TV.


	15. What Paul forgot

**So here's the next chapter, The next chapter will be the last one for this story. **

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

**Please review.**

**CHAPTER 15**

The next morning Corlie and Paul woke up and had breakfast together. After Paul headed off to work, Corlie grabbed her notebook and magazines and headed to her moms house for some wedding planning before her afternoon class. When she walked in the house her mom was sitting on the couch watching the news and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Oh good morning honey," she smiled. "You want some coffee?"

"Yeah I'll go fix a cup and be right back," she said and walked in the kitchen and saw Paul's mom was there fixing a cup of coffee.

"Oh good morning Corlie," she smiled.

"Good morning," Corlie said and crabbed a cup and poured a cup of coffee and added some sugar and took a sip. "You ready to get started?"

"Yeah, lets see what you have," she said and followed Corlie into the living room.

The three of them sat down in the living room, Corlie's mom turned the TV off and they looked at Corlie.

"Ok Corlie so you tell us what you want," her mom said.

"Ok so Paul and I were talking about our wedding and spring colors is obviously what we're going for since we're getting married in March."

"So like pinks and purples, yellows some greens?" her mom asked.

"Yes," Corlie said. "Ok so this is the cake I like," she said and opened a magazine and showed them. It was the four tiered round layer cake she showed Paul that had a pink ribbon around the bottom of each layer and the white daisies with pink center wrapping around one side. It also looked like tiny pearls were on each layer. "Now the ribbon and center of the daisy can be changed to match what colors I use for the wedding it doesn't have to be pink."

"That's really pretty," Corlie's mom said.

"Yeah I like it," Paul's mom agreed.

"Good and I like this simple bouquet for the bridesmaids, she said and showed them a bouquet of light pink and purple tulips and I think we're going with pink and purple for the wedding as well so I'll need pink and purple tulips."

"That actually is really nice," Paul's mom said and Corlie smiled.

"Ok so my bouquet," she said and showed them the picture, "Stargazer lilies, white tulips and yellow freesia," she added. "I think its beautiful."

"It is," her mom said.

"Now would you like to see the dress I picked out?"

"YES!" they both exclaimed and Corlie handed them the magazine and showed them the strapless white dress, it was fitted to the waist and then flared at the bottom. It had embroidered flowers scattered over it and a heart in the back.

"Oh wow Corlie, that's beautiful," her mom sighed.

"A lot better than what we picked." Paul's mom said and Corlie smiled.

"Really?" she asked. "You're not just saying that because you're afraid Paul will storm over here again?"

"No honey we're not," her mom assured her and she smiled and nodded.

"Well Paul and I did decide on the beach wedding," she told them.

"Great!" the two of them said.

"Its going to be so beautiful," Paul's mom sighed.

"And you're going to look so beautiful," her mom said and Corlie smiled.

"I can't wait to see Paul in his tux," Corlie sighed.

"You're probably the only reason he would ever get dressed up like that Corlie," Paul's mom told her. "He'd do anything you wanted him to."

"I know but I'd do the same for him and he knows that." Corlie told her.

* * *

><p>When Corlie got home Paul had just walked in from work. He was wearing blue jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt. Paul smiled when he saw her and walked over and leaned down and kissed her lips.<p>

"How did it go today?" he asked her.

"Much better," she told him. "Not nearly as stressful as it was before." she told him.

"Good." he said and kissed her again.

"So is that always what you wear to work?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with it?"

"Well you're training to be an electrician right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"So don't you have to like go in houses where there are like really pretty single or even married women?"

"Sometimes," he said.

"Do they hit on you, because you do look really sexy in that t-shirt and jeans," she said and he smiled.

"They might," he said. "But I politely inform them that I am very taken," he said as he slid his arms around her waist. "I'm taken by the most beautiful, amazing sexy girl in the world and she's the one I love and I could never want anyone else." he told her and she smiled and he kissed her lips.

"Good," she said. "Now go get a shower and I'll start dinner ok," she added.

"Ok," he said and went to take a shower and Corlie went to the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

><p>When Paul walked into the kitchen Corlie was still cooking dinner.<p>

"It smells delicious angel," he said and Corlie smiled.

"Its mac and cheese, parmesan crusted chicken, rolls and green beans."

"Well it sounds delicious," he said and slid his arms around her waist, Corlie smiled and leaned back against him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you to," she said. "Now go sit down," she told him. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Alright," he said and sat down at the table. Corlie opened the oven and pulled a pan out to check the chicken. After deciding it was done, she pulled the rolls out as well and turned the oven off. Corlie grabbed some plates from the cabinet as Paul got up from the table and fixed them something to drink. A few minutes later they were sitting at the table together eating dinner.

* * *

><p>It seemed as if the next few months flew by and it was now the week of Paul and Corlie's wedding. Corlie had been trying to get Paul to tell her where they were going on they're honeymoon but he wouldn't tell her no matter how much she asked. Paul was lying in bed looking at a magazine when Corlie walked in and over to him. She walked over and straddled his hips, grabbing his magazine and throwing it to the floor. Paul looked up at her and smiled, she was dressed in nothing but a black lace bra and a pair of black lace panties.<p>

"Something on your mind," Paul asked and she leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

"Just wondering," she said as kissed his neck. "Where you're taking me on our honeymoon?" she asked and pressed her lips to his. Paul grabbed her hips and rolled over so she was lying beneath him.

"So is that what this is?" he asked. "A ploy to try to get me to give up our honeymoon location?" he asked as he placed kisses down her body, Corlie moaned. "Because its not going to happen baby," he said and kissed her lips.

"Damn," she cursed. "Not even a hint?" she asked innocently and ran her fingers down his body.

"Nope," he said as he removed her bra.

"Paul," she said and gave him a push.

"You want me to stop?" he asked.

"No," she said and he smirked.

"Didn't think so," he said and their remaining clothes ended up on the floor…

* * *

><p>"So no clue whatsoever then?" she asked as she ran her fingers over his body.<p>

"No," he said.

"How will I know what to pack?"

"Someplace sunny," he said. "And that's all you're getting from me."

"Ok that's enough, so I need to pack shorts, Capri's and bikini's then."

"Definitely bikinis," Paul said and Corlie shook her head and rolled her eyes as she laid down next to him.

"Can you believe we're getting married in a few days?" she asked.

"Not really but I can't wait," he said. "in a few days we'll be married. I'll be your husband and you'll be my wife and we can start our lives together as a married couple."

"I can't wait," she said. "You have wrote your vows right?"

"Of course, I would definitely not wait until the last minute to do that." he said.

"Good," she smiled and kissed his lips and laid back down. "I finished my a few days ago." she told him. "Good night."

"Good night Corlie." he said.

"Shit," Paul cursed. He did totally forget about writing the vows he definitely had to get started on writing them. He couldn't believe he forgot, not to mention he had no idea what to write either. He let out a sigh and looked over at Corlie sleeping next to him.

"Sorry, I forgot," he whispered. "But I'll have them wrote in time, writing about how much I want to marry you isn't going to be to difficult, I love you so much," he said and kissed her forehead and soon drifted off to sleep next to her.


	16. The Wedding and Honeymoon Part 1

**So i decided to split the last chapter into two parts so there will be one more post for this story.  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

**Please review.**

**The two songs in this chapter are From this moment on by Shania Twain and My Little Girl by Tim McGraw  
><strong>

**My new story is posted, go check it out if you want. Its called Never Gonna Be Alone.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16<br>**

Corlie's wedding day was finally here and she found herself nervously pacing back and forth in her old bedroom at her parents house in her wedding dress. All she could think was Paul wasn't going to show up or she was going to fall as she walked down the aisle. Someone knocked on the door and then poked their head in.

"Hey Corlie," it was Emily and Kim.

"Hey, is Paul here yet?" Corlie asked nervously.

"No he isn't."

"He's not going to show up is he?" Corlie asked. "He's having second thoughts right? He's backing out,"

"No Corlie, Paul wants to marry you probably more than you want to marry him," Kim told her. "He'll be here."

"Are any of the guys here?" she asked.

"Sam, Jared and Quil are here," Emily told her. "I'm sure Paul will be here with Jacob and Embry."

"I hope so," she said nervously.

"You know what we'll go check and see if we can find out where he is," Kim told her. "Alright."

"Ok, thanks," she said.

"No problem Corlie," Emily told her. "We'll let you know what you find."

"Ok,"

* * *

><p>Emily and Kim left and went to find Sam and Jared. They found them outside Corlie's house fixing to go to the beach.<p>

"What's wrong?" Sam asked when he saw Emily.

"Either of you heard from Paul?" Emily asked.

"No," Sam said. "Jared have you."

"Not since last night, we're on our way to the beach, if he's there we'll call you and let you know ok." Sam told her.

"Thanks," Kim said. "We'll see you guys at the beach." she added and Sam and Jared walked off towards the beach.

Kim and Emily let out a sigh.

"He's going to show up right?" Kim asked.

"He better," Emily said and they stood there a few minutes.

"I guess we should go in and talk to Corlie," Kim suggested.

"We better," Emily sighed and they turned to go in just as Jacob ran up.

"Jake," Emily said. "Have you seen Paul?"

"Yeah I just left him and Embry at the beach and Sam said Corlie was kind of upset, she thought he wasn't going to show up."

"Yes," Emily said. "What took so long?"

"Paul was kind of nervous about the whole wedding, I've been trying to calm him down." Jacob said. "But he's at the beach now and I'm going to go up and talk to Corlie."

"Ok Jake," Emily said and Jacob walked in and up to Corlie's room. He knocked on the door and opened it and poked his head in.

"Corlie," he said.

"Hey Jake," she said and he walked in.

"Oh wow Corlie, you look beautiful," he smiled.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"I think Paul might stop breathing when he sees you." he told her.

"If he shows up," she said.

"Relax Corlie, I just left Paul at the beach and I rushed over here to talk to you and let you know everything is going to be ok," he told her and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes Corlie, really," he told her and she let out a relieved sigh.

"Good," she said and she finally looked at Jacob. He looked really handsome dressed in a tux. "You look really nice and handsome all dressed up Jake," she told him and he smiled.

"Thank you," he smiled. "Now you ready to go get married because this tux is hot."

"Ok, we're on our way." she told him.

"See you at the beach," he told her. "You are going to save me a dance at your reception right?"

"Definitely Jake." she told him and he smiled.

"See you soon," he said and ran out.

* * *

><p>Corlie arrived at the beach and the wedding started. Emily and Kim walked down the aisle ahead of her. Then music started and Corlie's dad walked with her down the aisle. Paul smiled when he saw her. She looked beautiful. Her white dress fit her perfectly, her long hair was down and hung in ringlets, she looked like a princess and he got to be with her for the rest of his life.<p>

Corlie smiled as she walked down the aisle towards Paul. He looked so sexy all dressed up in his tux. It was actually a sunny day today and Corlie knew the guys must be sweating in their tuxes but none of them had said anything. Corlie and her dad finally stopped in the front by Paul and placed her hand in his and took his seat. Paul led Corlie to stand in front of the minister. Corlie handed her bouquet to Emily to hold so the ceremony could start.

"We are gathered together today to join together Paul Lahote and Coraline Davis in marriage. At this time Paul and Coraline have prepared their own vows. Coraline."

"We've been best friends our whole lives. When I look back there isn't a part of my life that doesn't have you in it. I've been in love with you for most of our lives and I feel so lucky that I get to marry my best friend, the man who knows me better than anyone else, the man I get to spend the rest of my life with and love forever."

"Paul."

"You've been my best friend forever. You were the first girl I kissed and the first girl I fell in love with and the truth is you're the only girl I've ever been in love with," he told her and Corlie smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. Paul wiped it away with his hand before continuing. "I always wanted you, its why no other relationships ever worked out. I didn't want anyone else if I couldn't have the girl I was already in love the one girl who already held my heart and would always have it." he said. "I feel so lucky to be the guy that gets to marry you and spend the rest of my life making you happy, I love you so much Corlie." he said.

"Ok do you have the rings?" the minister asked.

"Yes," they said and Corlie took the ring Emily gave her and Paul took the ring Sam handed him.

"Ok Coraline take Paul's left hand in yours and repeat after me." he said. "I love you. You are my best friend."

"I love you. You are my best friend," Corlie said.

"Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you,"

"Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you," Corlie repeated.

"and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard,"

"And to comfort you in times and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard," she repeated.

"When our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

"When our love is simple and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." Corlie repeated and she slipped the ring on his finger and wiped tears from her cheek.

"Ok Paul repeat after me." the minister said. "I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage."

"I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage."

"I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle."

"I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle." Paul repeated. "I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort."

"I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple and when it is an effort."

"I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

"I promise to cherish you and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." Paul said and slipped ring on her finger.

"Ok," the minister smiled. "I now pronounce you man and wife," he said. "You may kiss the bride," he told him and Paul smiled and pulled Corlie close to him and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"Alright everyone I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Paul Lahote." he said and everyone stood up and clapped as they walked back down the aisle.

* * *

><p>As soon as the ceremony was over Corlie saw all the guys loosening their ties as they headed to the reception at Sam and Emily's. By the time they got to Sam and Emily's the guys and stripped their shirts off. Everyone soon settled down with plates of food and started to eat. Soon it was announced that it was time for Paul and Corlie's first dance as a married couple. Paul took Corlie's hand in his and led her out to dance as music started playing.<p>

_**From this moment life has begun  
>From this moment you are the one<br>Right beside you is where I belong  
>From this moment on<strong>_

Corlie slid her arms around Pauls neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They started to move to the music

_**From this moment I have been blessed  
>I live only for your happiness<br>And for your love I'd give my last breath  
>From this moment on<strong>_

Paul spun Corlie around and pulled her back to him. Corlie smiled up at him as they continued to dance.

_**I give my hand to you with all my heart  
>Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start<br>You and I will never be apart  
>My dreams came true because of you<strong>_

"I love you Mrs. Lahote," Paul whispered.

"I love you Mr. Lahote." she said and Paul smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

_**From this moment as long as I liveI  
>will love you, I promise you this<br>There is nothing I wouldn't give  
>From this moment on<strong>_

You're the reason I believe in love  
>And you're the answer to my prayers from up above<br>All we need is just the two of us  
>My dreams came true because of you<br>From this moment as long as I live  
>I will love you, I promise you this<br>There is nothing I wouldn't give  
>From this moment<br>I will love you as long as I live  
>From this moment on<p>

Paul and Corlie finished their dance and went back to join everyone else.

Later during the reception it was time for Corlie's dance with her dad.

The two of them walked out to dance as the music started. Corlie's dad took one of her hands in his as Corlie rested her other hand on his shoulder.

**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.**  
><strong>Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.<strong>  
><strong>I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.<strong>  
><strong>You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born<strong>.

"Corlie, you look so beautiful," her dad told her. "I know you and Paul are going to be happy together for a long time."

"Thanks daddy," she said softly.

**You're beautiful baby from the outside in.**  
><strong>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.<strong>  
><strong>Go on, take on this whole world.<strong>  
><strong>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.<strong>

**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.**  
><strong>Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.<strong>  
><strong>As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!".<strong>

**You're beautiful baby from the outside in.**  
><strong>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.<strong>  
><strong>Go on, take on this whole world.<strong>  
><strong>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.<strong>

**Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.**  
><strong>But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half<strong>  
><strong>that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.<strong>  
><strong>I know he'll say that he's in love.<strong>  
><strong>But between you and me. He won't be good enough!<strong>

**You're beautiful baby from the outside in.**  
><strong>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.<strong>  
><strong>Go on, take on this whole world.<strong>  
><strong>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. <strong>

"Corlie you and Paul take care of each other, talk about your problems and always be honest with each other, because that's important."

"Of course daddy."

"I love you ok."

"Love you to daddy," she said and hugged him.

* * *

><p>"Its almost time for us to leave for us to leave. We have a plane to catch," Paul told her.<p>

"It would be nice if you told me where we were going," she told him and he smiled. "Well I guess I can't really hide it any longer since we'll be heading to the airport soon," he told her. "I'm taking you to Kauai, an island in Hawaii."

"Really!" she exclaimed jumping up and down. "Hawaii."

"Yes," he told her. "We can go scuba diving and I've heard you can see humpback whales."

"Sounds amazing," she sighed. "I need to change out of my dress and we can go.'

"I need to change to," he said. "Come on."

Paul and Corlie went inside her house and to her bedroom. Paul had taken his shirt off already and was holding it and his in his arms. They walked into her bedroom.

"Paul, unzip me please," she said and he smiled and walked over and unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Paul kissed her bare shoulder and neck. Corlie closed her eyes and leaned back against him.

"Paul," she moaned. "We'll miss our plane." she told him.

"Damn," he said and she turned around and looked at him and then walked across the room to get her clothes.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Corlie was dressed in a white sundress and Paul had on shorts and a t-shirt as everyone threw rice on them as they rushed to the car that would take them to the airport.<p>

When Corlie and Paul landed at the airport, he got the car they rented and drove to where they were staying. It was a small cottage on the island of Kauai on Poipu beach. It was secluded in a rural section of the town. It was like their own little house in paradise where no one can disturb them.

"What do you think?" Paul asked.

"Its perfect," she sighed.

"It has its own private beach, we can be alone," he whispered. "We can do all kinds of things there."

"Oh really," Corlie smiled.

"Yeah baby really," he said. "Come on lets get inside."

"Wait," Paul said before she walked in the cottage.

"What?" she asked and Paul picked her up and carried her inside. When they got inside he put her down and they looked around, Their cottage had a complete kitchen, beautiful living room and a queen size bed in the bedroom.

"Paul its beautiful." she sighed.

"And if it was up to me we'd spend the whole week locked away here."

"Oh so you do have other things planned besides staying in bed."

"Yes," he told her. "Watching sunsets, going out on boat rides, riding the zipline."

"Oh," she said.

"But tonight we're not leaving the bedroom," he told her and she smiled as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Corlie laid her head on Paul's chest and let out a sigh.<p>

"So did I mention that there's a private beach not to far away where we can be alone and do things you normally can't do on a beach." he said and Corlie smiled.

"Yes you did," she told him. "I'd like to go to the beach with you."

"Well get dressed and we'll go now," Paul told her, "it doesn't take long to get there. We'll grab something to eat and have a picnic on the beach."

"Sounds great," she said and kissed his lips and jumped out of bed.

* * *

><p>So about thirty minutes later Corlie and Paul walked onto the private beach that came along with their cottage. Corlie laid a blanket on the sand she had carried and they sat down with some sandwiches Paul picked up before they walked to the beach. Corlie looked around the water was a beautiful blue green color, the sky was clear, it felt like a little piece of paradise.<p>

"Its just so beautiful," Corlie sighed.

"And we get to see our first Hawaiian sunset," Paul told her as he wrapped his arm around her. Corlie laid her head on his shoulder as they watched the sunset together.

"This is amazing," she sighed and looked over at Paul, he leaned closer to her and pressed his lips against hers and wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Corlie climbed into his lap as Paul's lips trailed down her neck. Paul ran his hands down her back and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Paul," she moaned and pulled away.

"Private beach," he whispered in her ear and kissed her again as he lowered her onto the blanket and removed the rest of their clothes.

* * *

><p>Paul ran his thumb over Corlie's cheek.<p>

"I can't believe I just had sex on the beach with my husband," Corlie said and Paul rolled her over and looked down at her.

"Well if you don't believe it we can do it again," he said and kissed her neck.

"No Paul," she said and pushed him away. He smiled and sat up.

"Lets get dressed and get back to our place."

"Ok," she agreed.


	17. Happy Endings

**So here's the last chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their alerts for this story.  
><strong>

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17<br>**

The next morning Paul and Corlie woke up and had breakfast together.

"So what are the plans for today?'

"Zip line," Paul told her.

"What exactly does this zip line thing require me to do?" she asked.

"Nothing much you just soar anywhere from fifty to eighty feet above the ground and you travel about thirty five miles an hour across a line. It sounds fun."

"It sounds dangerous," Corlie told him.

"Coraline, would I ever let you do something that would put you in danger?" he asked her.

"Not intentionally," she answered.

"Ok then so lets get ready to go and have some fun and enjoy the day."

* * *

><p>Paul took Corlie to a place so they could do the zip line first. Corlie was really nervous about it.<p>

"Don't be nervous, everything is going to be ok," Paul assured her. After getting set up Corlie watched as Paul went on the zip line first. Corlie went after him, she held in tight to the handles as she rode across the zip line. All the scenery she saw a she zoomed by was beautiful. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be and when she finally got to the end, Paul was waiting for her.

"So?" he asked as they walked away.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought and it was a good way to see the island," she told him and he smiled.

"See I told you I would never let you do anything that would hurt you."

"I know Paul," she whispered. "I just don't want all this to end, I like having you all to myself."

"Well I like having you to myself to," he said and pulled her to him and kissed her lips. "Come on lets go," he said and took her hand in his and led her away.

"So I thought that touring one of the botanical gardens would be something you would like."

"Maybe," she smiled. "Is that where we're going?"

"Yes," he said and she smiled as he led her towards whatever gardens they were going to see.

* * *

><p>As they walked through looking at all the different kinds of plants and flowers together. They were looking at something called the Brazilian rose.<p>

"Its pretty," Corlie said and Paul smiled and looked over and kissed her. Corlie ran her hands over his body as they kissed. When Paul pulled away Corlie laid her head against his chest but still ran her hands over his arms. Corlie looked over and saw an older woman smiling at them.

"Are we in your way?" Corlie asked politely.

"No honey," the woman smiled. "Its so nice to see two people so young so much in love." she told them. Corlie smiled and walked over to read the plaque about the Brazilian Rose. The woman walked over to stand by her.

"Its ok honey, you have nothing to be embarrassed about if he was my husband I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of him either," she told her and smiled before walking away.

"Oh my god," Corlie said and she looked over at Paul and saw he was laughing, obviously enjoying her embarrassment.

"You heard her didn't you?" Corlie said.

"Yep," Paul said.

"Even old women find you attractive," Corlie shook her head.

"Well you're the only one that matters to me," he told her and kissed her lips again. "Come on lets finish walking through."

* * *

><p>After their week in paradise was over Corlie and Paul made their way back home. Paul and Corlie made their way to their new house. A small house perfect for a newly married couple starting out. It was a simple one story house with three bedrooms. When they got there Paul carried her over the threshold and then put her down. She laid her head against his chest.<p>

"We're home," she sighed and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah angel we're home."

* * *

><p><strong>A year and a half later<strong>

Corlie was lying in bed, her very pregnant belly protruding out. She was going to have a girl and both her and Paul couldn't be more excited. Paul lay down in bed next to her and kissed her lips and laid his hand on her belly.

"Hey beautiful, you ok?" Paul asked concerned.

"I feel like a giant hippopotamus and I waddle like penguin." she told him "I don't feel very beautiful right now," she sighed. "And have no idea how you could find me beautiful."

"Coraline, I could never think you're anything less than breathtakingly beautiful," he whispered and kissed her lips. "Now how do you feel?"

"Well my back hurts my feet hurt, I'm a week past my due date and I just want this baby out," she told him.

"Maybe I can help," he said and moved to the foot of the bed and took one of her feet in his hands and began to gently massage her foot, rubbing his thumb in circles on the bottom.

"Oh wow, that feels really good." she said. After Paul finished massaging that foot he moved to the other. Starting by gently rubbing her toes then moving to the center of her foot and finally her heels. He then moved to her leg slowly moving his hands up to her thighs. He heard Corlie let out a relaxing sigh. He looked at her and saw her eyes were closed but he knew she wasn't asleep. He ran his hands up her body to her neck and worked his fingers behind her neck starting to massage it to. Kaitlin opened her eyes and moved her hand to touch Paul's arm.

"You don't have to do all this," she said softly.

"I know I don't have to," he said. "I want to, you should know by now I like to take care of you." He added softly and she smiled. Paul moved to lay down beside her, she looked over at him and rolled over and her side. Paul smiled and kissed her. Corlie placed her hand on his cheek as Paul gently rolled her over on her back. He moved over her careful not to put all his weight on her. His lips left her to kiss her jaw and her neck.

"Paul," she whispered and he pulled away.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine," she said and put her hand behind his head and pulled him down to kiss her.

"Corlie," he said pulling away. "Maybe we shouldn't, I don't want to do anything that will hurt the baby."

"The baby is going to be fine," she said. "You worry so much," she added.

"I love you Corlie," he whispered and moved to lay beside her.

"I love you to," she told him and kissed his lips.

* * *

><p>The next day Corlie and Paul went to her doctor appointment.<p>

"Still pregnant," the doctor said.

"Yes," Corlie said.

"I know you're ready to have your baby," the doctor said.

"Is there anything we can do to make me go into labor?" Corlie asked.

"Well you can take a walk, eat spicy food, there are certain teas you can drink and the best method that always seems to work is sex."

"Really?" Corlie said and the doctor nodded.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days Paul and Corlie had tried the methods the doctor suggested. They went for walks, ate spicy foods, Corlie drank the teas the doctor suggested but she was still pregnant. The only thing they hadn't tried was sex because Paul was scared he would hurt the baby.<p>

"Maybe we should try Paul," Corlie said. "If it will help get this baby out."

"Corlie if I hurt the baby, I don't know what I'd do." he told her.

"Paul," Corlie said and leaned over and touched her lips to his. "You would have never turned down sex with me before."

"You weren't pregnant before and if I hurt the baby or you, Corlie I…."

"I love you Paul and I know you won't hurt me or the baby ever," she told him and kissed his lips again and slid her arm around his neck as Paul's hands removed her shirt and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you Corlie," he said and lowered her onto the couch. Corlie ran her hands over his chest as Paul began to tug her pants over her hips.

"Wait!" Corlie said and grabbed his hands. "I think my water just broke," she told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she said and Paul smiled as he pulled her up and put her shirt back on her.

"Lets get to the hospital, I'll call our parents and the guys from the car." he told her and grabbed her bag from the closet and walked her to the car.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Corlie was still in the room, she needed to dilate three more centimeters before she could go to the delivery room. Paul sat by her side the whole time. His mom and her mom had came in and sat with Corlie so he could eat for a few minutes and take a break but he always rushed back. Jacob was sitting with her now while Paul went to get her some ice chips and take a break because he needed to eat again.<p>

"Hey Corlie," Jacob said.

"Hey Jake,"

"You've been here four hours so far."

"Sorry its taking so long," Corlie apologized.

"Not your fault," he said. "But none of us are leaving until you have this baby."

* * *

><p>Two hours later Corlie was finally in the delivery room clutching Paul's hand<p>

"AHHHHHHHH!" Corlie yelled. Paul stood by her bed holding her hand.

"Ok Corlie push again, the head should come out with one more push," the doctor said and Corlie pushed while squeezing Paul's's hand. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as she squeezed his hand. "Ok there's the head," the doctor said. "Get ready to push again." he told her and she did. Finally the baby was out.

"It's a girl," the doctor said and Paul smiled as he looked at the baby and then at Corlie. Corlie leaned back in the bed and closed her eyes.

"Corlie," Paul said. "Corlie, Coraline" he said worried when she didn't open her eyes. and the nurse walked over.

"Corlie," the doctor said. "This shouldn't be happening," the doctor added as he looked at the all the blood that was on Corlie's sheet.

He handed the baby to one of the nurses and instructed the other nurse to get Paul out of the room as he paged another doctor.

"What's going on," Paul asked panicked. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Sir, that's what we're trying to find out, now please I know it must be difficult but we need you to wait out here so the doctors can do their job." she told him and Paul sighed defeated. "I'll let you know when they are finished." she told him and he nodded.

* * *

><p>Paul walked out to the waiting room and saw all the guys and his mom and Corlie's parents waiting.<p>

"Paul," Jacob said and he looked at them and they saw his face.

"What happened?" his mom asked.

"Corlie," he whispered. "To much blood," he told them.

"The baby?" Sam asked.

"Baby's fine, Corlie's…" he said and his mom walked over and led him to a seat between her and Corlie's mom. His mom laid her hand on his shoulder reassuringly and Paul looked over at Corlie's mom.

"I'm sorry," he said. "The doctors are with her now…she passed out after having the baby…there was way to much blood," he told her.

"Corlie's going to be ok, she 's not going to leave you or her baby," she told him and Paul ran his hand over his face as tears fell down his cheeks. He just wanted both Corlie and his baby to come home with him, not just one. It was two hours later before they heard anything. A doctor finally walked over to him.

"Mr. Lahote," he said and everyone looked up at him

"How's Corlie?" he asked worried.

"We've managed to get her stabilized and she seems to be doing ok," he said. "She lost more blood than she needed to."

"Can I see her?' he asked.

"Yes you can," he told her. "She may not be awake yet but she is down the hall in room 312."

"Thank you," Paul said and he made his way to her room.

* * *

><p>Paul stood in front of the door to her room a few minutes before going inside.<p>

"Coraline," he said as he opened the door. He walked over and stood by her bed. "Corlie," he said and gently laid his hand over hers. She seemed like she was sleeping. He leaned down so his lips were by her ear. "Don't leave me now," he whispered and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." he said. "You haven't even seen how beautiful our daughter is, you have to wake up so we can name her." Paul took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it. He dragged the nearby chair over to the bed and sat down in it.

"I love you more than you can imagine angel," he said. "Please just open your eyes." he said and looked at her just hoping her eyes would flutter open and look at him but they didn't. He let go of her hand and propped his elbows on the edge of the bed and rested his head in his hands. "Please Corlie don't leave me now," he said quietly as a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away bringing his eyes to look at her again. He brushed his finger across her cheek.

* * *

><p>Hours later Paul was still sitting at Corlie's bedside. His mom and Corlie's mom came in to see him. They tried to get him to go home and rest promising to stay with her and call him the moment things changed. He wouldn't leave, so Corlie's mom suggested he visit his daughter and how could he say no to that so he nodded and made his way to the nursery. When he was gone the two women sat down. Paul's mom took his chair and Corlie's mom sat on the bed.<p>

"Corlie, you have to wake up because I don't know what he'll do without you," her mom said. "He really does love you so much," she said. "And I know you love him, you always have."

"He's always loved you to Corlie. I know there have been many women he loved." Paul's mom said. "But you were the one he always loved, the one he would never leave behind for anyone. The reason he was never serious about any one girl. I saw it when you were kids, but you know how my son can be sometimes. But he finally got it right with you," She said grabbing her hand. "Don't leave him yet."

* * *

><p>Paul made his way to the nursery to see his daughter. The nurse smiled up at him as he walked in.<p>

"Mr. Lahote," she said. "How is your wife?"

"She's still not awake, Our moms are with her now," he said and the nurse stood up and led him over to his daughter.

"Do you want to hold her?" the nurse asked.

"Oh I don't know…I mean I…I…"

"It's ok," she said softly and carefully picked her up. "Here," she said handing her to Paul. "Just support her head," she said. "There you go."

"She's so little."

"Most babies are," the nurse said smiling. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"No, I don't want to name her without Corlie. If I name her something she doesn't like I'll have to hear about it forever," he said looking down at his daughter. He brought her up to him and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Their moms was still sitting with Corlie and had been reminiscing about when Paul and Corlie were kids.<p>

"I remember when you broke your arm climbing that tree with Paul," Corlie's mom said. "You were so determined to show him you could do anything he could." she said. "When all he wanted to do was show off for you. I don't even think he expected he would get down that tree so quick to make sure you were ok when you fell."

"He had tears running down his cheeks when he brought you inside," Paul's mom said. "Even at six years old he would have done anything for you." she smiled. "You know you're the only one who can keep Paul in line," she said. "He always listened to you, you got through to him when no one else could," she told her "Please don't leave him now because I don't know what we'll do with him if you do." she said as the door opened and Paul walked in.

"Paul you weren't gone long," Corlie's mom said.

"I saw our daughter," he said quietly. "I held her and she's so beautiful and Corlie hasn't even seen her yet." Paul said wiping a tear away.

"She will though," his mom told him.

* * *

><p>After their moms left Paul sat down and laid his hand over hers.<p>

"I saw our daughter, she's beautiful," he said. "Don't worry I haven't named her yet and I won't until you wake up," he said. "You know I can't raise her on my own, I'd be horrible at disciplining her. You know how I am when it comes to stuff like that."

"You're a big softie," she said groggily.

"Corlie," Paul exclaimed looking to see if she was really talking to him and that he wasn't just imaging it. "You're really awake." he said. "Finally," he added his eyes filling with tears. "I thought I was going to loose you."

"What happened?"

"I don't know angel but I need to go get the doctor," he said and ran out but returned a few seconds later with a nurse. The doctor would be on his way soon.

The nurse left after checking on Corlie to go and wait for the doctor. Paul resumed his seat next to her bed and laid his hand over hers. She turned her head to look at him.

"You've seen our daughter?"

"Yes," he answered quietly.

"And is she ok?" she asked softly.

"She's fine, beautiful," Paul told her and they were quiet. "You really believe that?"

"What?" she asked.

"What you said about me being no good with disciplining our child?" he asked quietly.

"Paul," she said softly. "I didn't know what I was saying I was just waking up. You'll be a wonderful dad."

"I hope so," he sighed. "It's not like I know how."

"You'll learn the same way I'll learn to be a mom."

"I love you Corlie."

"I love you to," she said. "So have you named her yet?" she asked.

"No, I was waiting for you to wake up," he said quietly. "I didn't want to name her something you hated."

"I wouldn't hate anything you picked out," she said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well I had two names in mind," he said quietly.

"What are they?"

"Well one was Grace Kathryn, calling her Gracie Kate and the other was McKenna Grace."

"They're both cute names," she said. "Which one do you like?"

"I'm kind of leaning towards Gracie Kate," he said. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," she said.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Paul brought the baby in to see Corlie.<p>

"I think there's someone here who wants to see you," he said walking over with Gracie Kate. Corlie smiled as she saw Paul holding their daughter in his arms. She looked so tiny in his arms.

"So how about you hold her," he suggested.

"Ok," she said nervously and sat up in the bed.

He handed her the baby and looked over at him.

"She's so little," Corlie said. "She's ok?"

"Angel she's fine. The nurses say she's doing great." he told her and she smiled.

"That's good," Corlie sighed.

"Everything is going to be ok now," Paul assured her.

* * *

><p>A few days later Corlie and the baby were able to go home and Paul happily brought both of them home and helped Corlie and Gracie Kate get settled in. A couple of days later things were going ok, all of the guys had dropped by to see Corlie and the baby and their parents had been by to to help as well.<p>

Paul walked into the living room and saw Corlie lying on the couch.

"She's asleep," Paul told her and laid the baby monitor on the table by them.

"Thank you Paul," she said. "I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm sure you'd be just fine," he said and picked her feet up and sat down and then placed her legs in his lap.

"Well I don't think any other man would have done everything you have for me."

"Don't give me so much credit Coraline," he told her and she smiled.

"Paul…." she began as they heard crying on the monitor.

"She just ate, she shouldn't be hungry," Paul said. "Let me go check on her."

"I'll go Paul," she said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him and swung her legs off his lap and went to the nursery.

When Corlie got upstairs she peeked over the crib and saw Gracie Kate was crying and she picked her up. She held her in her arms and began to walk with her.

"Its ok baby," she whispered and walked over to the rocking chair that was by the window and sat in it. She began to rock and when that didn't seem to help she started to sing. "Baby mine, don't you cry, Baby mine, dry your eyes Rest your head close to my heart, Never to part, baby of mine." she sang softly. The crying seemed to get quiet down a little. Paul was downstairs and he heard Corlie singing on the monitor and couldn't help the smile on his face and made his way upstairs. Corlie was still singing when he got to the room and he stood in the doorway and watched her."Little one when you play, Don't you mind what you say, Let those eyes sparkle and shine Never a tear, baby of mine. From your head to your toes You're so sweet, goodness knows But you're so precious to me Cute as can be, baby of mine," Corlie sang and when she looked down she saw Gracie Kate was asleep in her arms. She leaned down and pressed her lips to her forehead and stood up. When she turned around she saw Paul.

"I heard you singing on the monitor," Paul told her and she nodded as she walked over and laid Gracie Kate in her crib. Paul walked over and stood next to her.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," She said. "And she's depending on me."

"Corlie I don't have a clue either," he told her. "But we're going to be fine."

"I really hope so."

* * *

><p>Paul and Corlie gradually adjusted to getting up at all hours of the night for feedings and were becoming more comfortable in their role as parents. They had now been home with Gracie Kate for over a month.<p>

"Hey my mom's coming over today," Paul told her as they sat at the table.

"Good," she said.

"She wants to give us a little break," he told her. "I hope that's ok."

"Its fine Paul," she told him.

"She'll be here around lunch time,"

"Alright," she said.

Sure enough around lunch time there was a knock on the door and Corlie went to answer it.

"Corlie," she said. "You look great, you can't even tell you just had a baby."

"Thanks," Corlie said and moved aside to let her in.

"Mom," Paul said walking in the room and she walked over to give him a quick hug.

"Now where's my granddaughter?"

"In her room, sleeping," Corlie answered.

"Ok so why don't you two go out to lunch or something, you both deserve it," she said.

"You really don't have to do that," Corlie told her. "We're fine really."

"I know what its like when you come home with your first child," she said. "Lord knows its not easy," she said looking over at Paul who just grinned. "I wish I had someone to help me when I got home and would have let me have a little break." she said. "So I'm offering a few hours for you two to get out a little if you want it." she added and Corlie looked at Paul.

"Ok," she agreed.

* * *

><p>Corlie and Paul got ready and went into the living room to see Paul's mom was holding Gracie Kate.<p>

"Ok, bottles are in the cabinet by the refrigerator, milk room temperature," Corlie said. "She's got a little bit of a rash so there's cream for when you change her diaper and…"

"Corlie," she said and she looked at her. "I've raised a child of my own and I think I did a pretty good job don't you?" she asked and Corlie looked at Paul.

"I'd say you did a wonderful job," she smiled. "Sorry."

"Its ok, I know you've never left her before but everything will be fine, go have lunch."

* * *

><p>Paul and Corlie went to a restaurant in Forks to have lunch together.<p>

"It feels so weird being out when I know I have a baby at home," Corlie said as she looked over a menu.

"I know it does its strange for me as well," he said.

"It was really nice of your mom to let us get out," Corlie said as they were eating.

"She knows how hard it can be raising a child and I guess she just wants to everything she can to make it easier for us."

After lunch Paul and Corlie went for a walk in the park together. As they walked Paul took her hand in his.

"You're really quiet, is something wrong?" Corlie asked.

"No of course not," he said. "Its just really nice to be alone," he added.

"I know it is," she sighed. "I know it is."

Paul and Corlie soon headed home. When they walked in the house Paul's mom was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Have a nice lunch?" she asked.

"It was great," Corlie answered.

"Yeah it was wonderful," Paul told her. "Thanks."

"She's asleep," she said holding a baby monitor up. "She's only been asleep for about five minutes."

"Thanks for everything," Corlie told her.

* * *

><p>Paul's mom left a few minutes later and Paul and Corlie were sitting on the couch together. They were watching TV and Corlie felt Paul's eyes on her.<p>

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked and looked over at him.

"Why not?" he replied smirking and he leaned over and kissed her. Corlie rested her hands on his shoulders and returned his kiss. She felt Paul's hands on her waist and then felt his hands run under her shirt and across her bare back. She felt him run his fingers down the center of her back and she arched into him and moaned.

"I think you like making me do that," she sighed.

"Of course I do," he said and brought his lips to her neck.

"Paul," she moaned as he lowered her to the couch. She looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her just as they heard crying on the baby monitor. Paul pulled away.

"Let me up," she said and he moved off of her and watched her walk to the baby's room. Paul followed her.

When he got to the room her saw Corlie feeding her a bottle and went inside.

"She'll probably go back to sleep after she eats," she told him and he smiled. Soon after Corlie fed Gracie Kate she went back to sleep and She went to find Paul. He was in the bedroom. He had brought the baby monitor upstairs and put it on the table.

"She's asleep again?" he asked.

"Yes for now," Corlie told him and he walked over to her and kissed her.

"So we can pick up where we left off?" he asked.

"I really don't know if that's a good idea yet," she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well I don't know if I'm exactly ready yet," she admitted. "My 6 week appointment is tomorrow and I'm sure everything is fine but I think it will be safer to wait until after that," she told him. "Don't be to mad at me," she added quietly.

"Its ok," he told her. "I'm not mad, if you feel like you need to wait then we can wait until after your doctor visit," he told her. "I would never won't to do anything that would hurt you," he added and she smiled.

"I love you," she told him.

"And I love you," he said.

* * *

><p>The next day Corlie went to her doctor visit. The doctor checked her over and asked her how she had been feeling and how things were going at home with the baby. She told him things had been great and she was feeling really good. She asked him some questions as well and then she brought up yesterday with Paul. The doctor told her the normal waiting time was about six weeks and that if she felt she was ready for sex again that she should be fine that she was doing very well since the pregnancy and seemed to be in good health.<p>

* * *

><p>When Corlie walked inside the house Paul was sitting on the couch.<p>

"How did it go at the doctor?" he asked.

"He said I'm fine, that everything is doing ok, healing ok," she told him.

"That's great!" Paul said happily and she walked over and say by him.

"It actually is," she sighed. "How's my little girl?"

"Asleep," Paul said and she smiled. "She's been asleep about an hour."

"You're amazing," she said and he grinned.

"I know," he said and leaned over and kissed her. He gently lowered her on the couch as he kissed her. His lips traveled to her neck and she felt his tongue lick behind her ear.

"Paul," she moaned and they heard a baby cry on the monitor.

"Are you serious," Paul said as they heard the cry get louder.

"I'm afraid she is," Corlie said. "Let me go check on her," she added and he sat up and looked over at her.

"Ok." he said

"Don't be like that," she told him. "Let me go see what's wrong and we'll pick up where we left off."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes really," she told him. "I promise," she added and Paul watched her as she walked away to the nursery

* * *

><p>After Corlie changed the baby's diaper, fed her and put her back to bed she went into the bedroom and saw Paul was waiting for her.<p>

"Hey," she said walking over to him.

"Hi," he said and wrapped his arms around her once she stopped in front of him.

"I believe I left off here," he said and kissed her neck.

"I think so," she sighed as he continued to kiss her neck. She felt his hands rest on her waist before pulling her shirt over her head.

"You're so beautiful," he said and kissed her lips. Corlie ran her hands over his chest. Paul kissed her and began to lead her over to the bed. Corlie felt her legs hit the bed and pulled away and sat down on the bed. Paul sat beside her and kissed her neck then her shoulder. Her unhooked her bra and kissed her shoulder and down her arm as he slid the strap off. Then he did the same thing on the other arm letting her bra fall to the floor. His lips met hers again as they fell to the bed and it didn't take long for the rest of their clothes to end upon the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Another year later<strong>

It was getting close to Gracie Kate's first birthday now.

"I can't believe she'll be turning one in a few days," Corlie sighed as she watched Gracie Kate running around the backyard

"I know," he agreed smiling as he watched her.

"She looks more like you everyday," Paul said.

"She acts more like you everyday," Corlie said and he looked over at her. "In a good way," she told him.

"Uh-huh," he said and leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you," he told her. "And I finally have everything I've ever wanted." he added.

"Me to," she told him and they turned to watch their daughter playing in the backyard.

THE END


End file.
